A Tiger Can Be Tamed
by BabyBlueBrooke03
Summary: Expelled. Brooke had gotten used to the word. Now it is Tree Hill Prep boarding school in NC for the party girl. What happens when the boy who can have any girl...can't have her? Major Brucas. Some Naley. My First Story .
1. Less Than Honorable Things'

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. (I wish I did ******** ).**

**A/N- Hi, I am Brooke (BabyBlueBrooke03). **

**I am 14 and this is my first story, so please review and tell me if you like the writing and if there are ways to improve! I am new to this site, so anything helps.**

**NOTE:**

**They are in their junior year.**

**Please read and review.**

**-Brooke-**

**Thursday.**

"Brooke, how do you expect to get into college after being expelled, twice!" The man said sternly as the brunette sat in the principal's office, listening to the man drone on and on about things she could honestly care less about.

"This school risked its reputation when it offered you its spot back after being expelled for alcohol possession and doing less than honorable things in the girl's bathroom, the boy's bathroom, the gym, empty classrooms, the list goes on and on. I wouldn't be the least surprised it I found out from my secretary that you had been doing those things in my office!" The man continued, adjusting his glasses frames so they stayed tight against the bridge of his nose.

Brooke chuckled at the statement, which made the principal very uncomfortable.

"I don't want to hear about this now. We let you back in and then you go and turn around and do the same exact things, but with a teacher. Mr. Chavez was a reputable teacher, and now his and our school's reputation has suffered."

"My father is not pressing charges," Brooke said, in no way intimidated by the man. "He could charge Nick, I mean, Mr. Chavez for having sex with a minor. I mean, doing 'less than honorable things.'"

"Well, your father is not. We have worked everything out and you will be attending Tree Hill Preparatory School in Charlotte North Carolina. Normally a school with this mush prestige would not allow a student with an expulsion record such as yours be accepted, but I made a few calls and your father…" The principal spoke, but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Bought my way in. I know, just tell me when I am leaving," Brooke said as she folded her hands along her chest.

"Here is your transcript and plane ticket. Your parents have sent your stuff to the boarding school already; it is up to you to get on the plane. I suggest you get onto that plane Miss Davis," The principal said as he eyed her over the rim of his glasses.

**-OTH-**

"Ok, I am officially ready for winter," Haley said as she sat outside with her friends, the sun beating against her back as it shone through the September clouds.

"That's what you always say, and then the second November hits, you complain until March," Peyton said laughing as she ran her hand through her blonde curls that bounced along her shoulders.

"Hey," Haley said laughing as she stuck her tongue out, causing the group to laugh at their childish antics.

"Have you started thinking about what you are going to do for your service project yet, Lucas?" Haley asked as she took a bite of her salad, thankful that the school actually had edible food, unlike most schools in the country.

"Yeah, I figured I could do the community good and share some of myself with the female population," Lucas said as he leaned back, his spine straightened as it hit the brick wall behind his table.

"Seriously Lucas," Haley said, but the blonde made no facial expression that hinted that he was joking.

"Why don't you tutor in English or something?" Peyton offered.

"I have a life, I don't need to help someone who doesn't," Lucas said as he held his vibrating phone in his hand, ignoring the incoming text message.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked defensively.

"Haley, listen, it is great that you tutor, but I am too busy. I have basketball and I cannot ignore the girls that want to be with me," Lucas said chuckling as he pointed to his phone that had ceased to move.

"But by not answering that text from what ever bimbo you hooked up with last night is ignoring them. Thus, what you just said…" Haley began.

"She was bad in bed anyways. Also, people that need to be tutored generally have nothing better to do, its like people that _want _to go to summer school," Lucas said as he got up from the table, slinging his backpack over his shoulder in the process.

"Nathan, coming?" Lucas asked, waiting for his brother to follow.

"Uh yeah, I'll meet up with you in a second," Nathan said as Lucas nodded his head and joined the crowd of girls that huddled around him.

"Nathan, do you have the practice test I gave to you?" Haley asked, making sure Lucas was further from their table so he could not hear.

"Yeah, and listen thanks for tutoring me. Don't listen to my brother, he is a jackass sometimes…or all the time," Nathan said chuckling as he flashed her a smile.

"Yeah well your brother happens to be my best friend. Sometimes I wish he would settle down though," Haley said aloud.

"He is a guy," Nathan said as he wrote something on the test paper. "Meet me by the boating docks at 5, I have a feeling that I am going to need as much help as I can get," Nathan said and turned to follow his brother, winking at a few girls in the process.

Those were the brothers that the school loved.

**-OTH-**

"You can't go Brooke!" The crowd of girls cried, all dressed in their school uniform.

"I am going to miss all of you too," Brooke said honestly as she hugged the congregation of girls, all of whom skirts were too shirt and shirts to tight, unbuttoned to reveal cleavage that the principal assumed would lead to 'less than honorable things.'

"Who am I going to cheat off of?" One of the girls cried, obviously dismayed.

"Ashleigh that might explain your grades," Brooke said laughing. She was not the person people looked to cheat off of, at least in a school sense. Plenty of guys had risked their relationship with other girls to hook up with Brooke, but who wouldn't.

"Gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Brooke heard a deep voice behind her and she turned around and stepped into his open arms. The girls took this as their cue to leave, although Ashleigh had to be pulled by one of the other girls.

"Want to have one more adventure?" Brooke asked, her eyes glinting with desire.

"Where to this time?" The boy laughed and Brooke took this as a yes as she headed in the direction she came from.

"Come on Ben, he won't mind," Brooke whispered in his ear as she opened the door to the principal's office, unbuttoning the boy's shirt in the process.

**-OTH-**

**Friday**

"Good morning Miss Davis. How are you today?" A slim woman asked as she stood up behind her desk and offered a seat to the young girl.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Brooke asked putting her manners on for the new school. She had learned over the years that the politer you are, the less authoritative figures have to suspect you of something. However, after a while, they begin to catch on.

"I am just great, thank you for asking. Here is your schedule, and your locker number and combination. You will be living in a single room, in the dorms, simply because it will allow you to become more acquainted to the campus without disturbing others by moving in. Plus, your father said that you would rather this than rooming with another girl," the woman said sweetly.

Brooke smiled, and knew that her father had paid extra for the single room. To her father a single room meant a room that would be quiet for when she wanted to study. To Brooke a single room meant no more looking for empty classrooms of principal offices.

"Thank you, Mrs. Casey," Brooke said with equal sweetness as she read the name off of the plaque on her desk.

"Miss James, will you please show Miss Davis here, to her class. I think it is 4th period right now, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Here is a note from Mr. Cunningham for you," Haley said as she handed the middle-aged woman the white envelope and walked out of the room.

"I'm Haley James," Haley said as she outstretched her hand to Brooke.

"I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke replied as she shook her hand.

"May I see your schedule and then I can show you where your class is?" Haley asked politely.

"Yeah, how about we just skip?" Brooke asked, but then laughed at Haley's face.

"Skip?"

"I guess you don't skip?" Brooke laughed as Haley shook her head firmly.

"Anyways, it looks like you have 4th period gym with Mr. Cunningham, which is what I have," Haley smiled as she began walking down the hall.

"Is this coed gym by any chance?" Brooke asked as she looked at her reflection quickly in the trophy case as she passed by. Her short white shorts accentuated her long legs and her emerald green shirt rested tight against her flat stomach, the buttons undone to reveal a hint of what was under the shirt.

"Kind of. All the basketball players have 4th period gym, so they can use that time to prep and have another practice without missing class. During their off season though, then they participate in our gym and health class. It gets a bit awkward during the health section actually," Haley said laughing, causing Brooke to smile.

"Isn't the gym right there?" Brooke asked as she pointed to the door with a sign that said **'Coach Whitey. Gym A.'**

"Yeah, but we are outside today. We are running the mile, so you came in perfect time," Haley said sarcastically which caused Brooke to laugh.

"Sounds like my kind of day," Brooke said as she and Haley walked into the locker room to change into the blue shorts and white sleeveless shirts with blue collars. The back had her last name printed across the shoulder blades in blue and the same font and color on the front but it said Tree Hill Ravens.

If it was possible her legs seemed longer in the gym shorts, the blue contrasting against them, making them appear tanner than they were.

**-OTH-**

"Please listen, if you're group is not running at the moment, do not obstruct the other runners path. Tim, that means you." The tall man said as he blew his whistle for the first group of runners to begin, and in 4 laps, they would be done and he would make the same announcement for the next group.

"Who is that!" Tim exclaimed as he checked out the brunette who was currently talking to the gym teacher.

"New student I guess," Nathan said as he smiled at Tim and then back towards the brunette.

"Who are you took looking at," Lucas asked as he approached the group of guys that had turned their attention to someone.

"Hot Girl #1," Tim said, "Hot Girl #1 that loves Tim."

"Tim don't use your name. She isn't even that hot," Lucas said, although he knew he was lying.

"Lucas not even you can deny that," Nathan said as he looked at Lucas who shrugged.

"She isn't bad, but there are plenty of other girls. I am not saying I wouldn't do her, but I just don't see the fuss," Lucas said as he walked away to the crowd of girls that flung themselves at him. However, his eyes couldn't leave the brunette, and he hadn't even seen her face.

After 15 minutes the group that was running had finished and the next group had stretched.

"Good luck," Tim said to the brunette next to him who had just recently put her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Thanks, you too," Brooke responded as she bent her legs, getting ready to run.

"When I beat you, you can give me a kiss," Tim said and Lucas laughed as he heard Tim trying, and not succeeding, at hitting on the girl.

"Ok," Brooke said simply and Lucas gaped in surprise.

At the sound the whistle the runners took off, leaving some in the place they started, struggling to run the mile.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said as he ran lightly next to Haley.

"Hi Nathan, I would love to talk, but I need to conserve my breath for running," she said smiling and Nathan laughed.

"Ok," he replied, but made no effort to run faster, he just ran by her side, talking to her about nothing of importance to anyone, but to Haley it was one of the sweetest gestures, especially from a guy who could have any girl.

Lucas ran ahead of the group, relishing the wind that was created as he ran faster along the track. He could easily slow down and be the fastest, but what would be the fun in that. This way he could show off and run, two of his favorite things.

He heard light feet behind him, hitting the pavement, and for the first time he realized, he was not as far ahead from the group running as he would like to be.

He continued running, increasing his speed, but trying to pace himself since this was the first lap, but the noise behind him, never stopped.

Lucas whipped his head behind him to see who was following so closely, but between that second of looking, the runner was next to him, not breathing too heavy.

"I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott, but you probably already know that," Lucas said as he turned to face the girl as he continued to run, noticing how calm she was and how even her breath remained as she spoke.

"No, actually I didn't. Sorry to burst your bubble. I'm Brooke…Davis," Brooke said continuing to run.

"Your shoe is untied," Lucas, said when he noticed that the girl had no intention in slowing down. He was faster than her, but he wanted to conserve _some_ energy for the last lap.

"So are your short strings," Brooke said, still her eyes were directed in front of her, and not on the blonde boy, who was so hot. Not even Brooke could deny his attractiveness, but with an ego like his, she thought he didn't need any more confidence.

"No they aren't," Lucas, said, and Brooke smirked.

She turned to face him and pulled the short leg that was closest to her down, causing his shorts to fall around his knees.

"Hmm, I guess they were," Brooke smiled as she increased her pace, but Lucas only pulled his shorts up laughing to himself and caught up with her.

"You know you aren't supposed to pull down people's pants unless they ask," Lucas said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things that I am not _supposed_ to be doing," she replied, catching Lucas's interest.

"Yeah, want to share, we can have a show and tell in my room tonight," Lucas smiled deviously.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to show," Brooke smirked.

Lucas laughed as he increased his speed, passing her. Never had he met a girl that was not interested in him. Between his basketball status, his looks, or daddy's money, Lucas Scott could have anyone he wanted, and yet the brunette did not seem fazed by anything. She didn't throw herself at his feet, praising him for basically being born like all of the other girls.

Lucas wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

Lucas smiled as he hit the finish line, lapping many people in the process, but never the brunette that had kept herself far enough that she didn't have to talk to him, but close enough to keep him on his toes.

Now he understood why she told Tim she would kiss him if he won, it was because she knew he wouldn't win.

"Davis," Lucas said causing Brooke to whip her head around to see him sitting on the bleachers, leaning back along the next row.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked as she walked to him, her hands resting on her hips.

"There is a party tonight, you will be there right?" Lucas asked.

"I guess you will have to go and wait and see if I show."

"I was thinking that we could go together and then go home together," Lucas winked.

"Sorry, I don't have charity sex," Brooke smiled as she sat next to him on the bleachers.

"Who says I was going to sleep with you, I just said we could go home together," Lucas smiled innocently.

"Well then you won't be disappointed when I tell you I am going with him," Brooke said, pointing to a random guy.

"Tyler?" Lucas asked.

"Tyler, hm, ok," Brooke, said as she walked away from Lucas and over to Haley who had just finished running, along with Nathan who wasn't the bit winded.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said.

"Hey, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is Brooke," she said introducing the two.

"Hey, I saw you met my brother," Nathan said nodding over to Lucas who had his arm draped over a blonde.

"Oh, I am sorry," Brooke, said glancing back and Nathan smiled.

"I am glad to see you aren't obsessed with him. He needs something to bring him back down to earth," Nathan laughed.

"Can either of you tell me who Tyler is?" Brooke asked and Nathan nodded and called the boy over.

"Hey Nate," Tyler said. He was built much like Nathan but his face was softer and his eyes were light green and his hair was a dirty blonde.

"Hey Tyler, this is Brooke. Brooke, Tyler," Nathan said introducing the two.

"Hey," Brooke said biting her lip as she shook his hand, and watched as Nathan and Haley walked away to cheer on Peyton who was about to run her mile.

"So do you like the school so far?" Tyler asked noting that she was new. The school size was medium, neither overwhelming nor homely, but he would have noticed Brooke before.

"Yeah, its nice, a lot nicer than the last one," Brooke laughed and Tyler smiled.

"Well, then since you are new, you want to go to the party with me?" Tyler asked and Brooke waited a few seconds and then nodded. She did not want to seem desperate.

**-OTH-**

Lucas laughed along with the blonde girl next to him, who was on cloud nine at the idea of being in the same vicinity of Lucas.

Lucas was not the dating type, at all. He hooked up with who ever he wanted whenever the timing was good for him. He did not like relationships that limited him to one person, so he simply did not do them. He didn't like the drama of girls or how after a week they think that he was all of a sudden open to watching their movies or reading their magazines, because he wasn't. Things with Lucas Scott were on his terms. Anyways he rarely ever watched movies with girls, unless there were ulterior motives to the movie.

He leaned in to kiss the blonde girl, lifting her chin up to his as he captured his lips onto hers. As they separated from the quick kiss, Lucas looked up to see Brooke throwing her head back in laughter as Tyler looked at her and smiled.

For some reason, that really bothered him.

He didn't know if he liked that or not…

**A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I will update soon if enough people seem to like the story! Thanks again for reading, please review.**

**-Brooke.**


	2. When the Stars Go Blue

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews! Seriously, I was hoping for maybe 1, but wow, thanks! There is more thanks at the bottom of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh the lyrics are – "When the Stars Go Blue"**

**The book- "The Importance of Being Earnest"**

**-Brooke-**

"Is your brother always like that?" Brooke asked as she sat along the dock, her feet swirled lightly in the crystal blue water. One perk of having a sailing team at the school, was there was water no further than a short walk.

"To girls, yeah," Nathan said as he reclined on the dock, his arms behind him supporting his weight, his palms were flat against the wooden boards.

"The guidance counselor at my old school told us that if someone was jerk it was probably because they were insecure. Why do I have the feeling that, that is definitely not true?" Brooke asked as Nathan chuckled.

"Because it isn't. Lucas is confident, but he has never had a reason not to be. He isn't as bad as you think though."

"I don't really know him, I was just watching him during gym," Brooke said.

"He is a good guy, he just has bad judgment."

"Don't we all," Brooke said laughing, and Nathan joined with her.

**-OTH-**

Brooke Davis stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dorm room; boxes still filled the room that she needed to unpack. She had the necessities though, one of which, being the mirror.

She put on a jean skirt that accentuated her lower figure and a red top that hugged her upper body. Her hair laid straight along, her eyelashes curled, and her make-up applied.

"Brooke, you ready?"

Brooke smiled as she heard the masculine voice from behind her door and walk over to open it.

"Hey Tyler," Brooke said nonchalantly as she grabbed her bag and closed her door behind her.

"Hey Brooke, you look…amazing," Tyler said, almost speechless.

"Thanks, you do too," Brooke said smiling.

**-OTH-**

"Hey Tyler," Lucas said as he approached Tyler and Brooke, who were getting drinks. The party was in full swing, and there had been plenty of drunken hookups that would soon be regretted in the morning.

"Hey man. You know Brooke?" Tyler asked as he took a drink and handed a plastic cup to Brooke who smiled and took a sip gratefully.

"Yeah, you clean up nice Davis," Lucas said, grabbing a cup for himself and another one, most likely for a girl, Brooke assumed.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled as Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the forehead.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler asked and Brooke nodded.

"See you later Luke," Tyler said as he led Brooke to the dance floor.

Lucas walked away from the pile of beer cans and plastic red cups and made his way over to the spot he had left.

"This is for you Erin," Lucas said smiling as he handed a cup to the thin blonde who was already a bit tipsy.

"Thank you Lucas. You know, you look so hot right now," Erin said as she put her cup on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would say that to you, but you always look hot," Lucas said as his lips landed on her neck, sucking gently causing Erin to elicit a soft moan.

**-OTH-**

"You look happy," Nathan, said sarcastically as he approached Haley who was reading a book in the corner of the party, away from the noise of the booming music.

"Yeah, well Peyton forced me to come, but I need to read this by tomorrow," Haley said directing her attention back to the book.

"Isn't that the same book you finished while I was testing yesterday?" Nathan asked, taking the book from her hands.

"I read all of my school books twice. The first time I read for plots and character description. The second time I read is character development, subplots, and literature elements," Haley said reaching back for her books.

"Come dance," Nathan said putting the book in his back pocket.

"No," Haley said laughing. "I don't dance like, that," she pointed to a group of girls that were grinding against Lucas. He always seemed to have the most girls around him, but it was no surprise why.

Nathan nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later Haley heard soft soothing music come through the speakers. Just then Nathan returned with his hand outstretched.

"Wanna dance," Nathan asked and all Haley could do was smile and nod.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue _

_Dancin' when the evening fell _

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes _

_In a wedding gown _

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_Dancin' through the underground _

_Dancin' with the marionette _

_Are you happy now _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you when the stars go blue _

_Stars go blue, stars go blue _

_Stars go blue _

_Laughin' with your pretty mouth _

_Laughin' with your broken eyes _

_Laughin' with your lover's tongue _

_In a lullaby _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you when the stars go blue _

_Stars go blue, stars go blue _

_Stars go blue_

"How did you remember?" Haley asked as she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder as the song ended.

"You sang it last year at the Talent Show with that ass Chris Keller. It was beautiful Haley, really," Nathan said honestly. Haley was taken back by how sweet Nathan Scott really was.

It was only last year that they never really spoke, and only knew each other through Lucas. Nathan was a heavy partier, even more so than his brother, which now is hard to believe. He was into the girls and one-night stands, and basketball was his passion. However, after Haley had started tutoring him, everything changed. He stopped showing up late because he knew Haley wouldn't tolerate it. He didn't sass off to her because she would just get up and leave. He needed her to do well and soon he began to settle down. He changed, and for the better.

"Chris wasn't an ass. He was just misunderstood," Haley said.

"A misunderstood ass," Nathan said smiling and held onto Haley, even though the song was over.

**-OTH-**

Brooke had said goodbye to Tyler, telling him that she was tired and had an early day tomorrow, but really she just wanted some time alone.

Brooke hated being lonely, but being alone was something that she treasured. She walked through the campus of the school, noticing for the first time how beautiful it really was.

She smiled as she reached the stables. One thing that Brooke loved, and that was horses. They were amazing animals, and they brought back memories for Brooke when she was younger and she would go and visit her grandfather's farm in Vermont. Now, he was gone, and his farm had been sold and his land, turned into a shopping center.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke turned at the sound of a voice and saw the blonde hair, illuminated by the moonlight.

"It was getting loud and at the point in the party where nobody would remember anything anyways, so I left, and now I'm here," Brooke said as she rested her hand against one of the horse's head, brushing her hand downwards.

"You like horses?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I really love them. Why are you here?" Brooke asked, her eyes finally adjusting to the lack of light.

"Luke!" Brooke turned around to see a girl come out from one of the stalls near Lucas; her hair draped over one of her eyes and her shirt on backwards.

"Oh that's why," Brooke said chuckling to herself.

"I guess I should get back to," Lucas began pointing his fingers towards the girl giggling as she fell down.

Brooke nodded as Lucas wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, allowing her to lean her body weight onto him.

"Let's get you back," Brooke heard him whisper to the girl.

**-OTH-**

"Hey, wake up," Lucas said quietly as he shook the body that had fallen asleep in one of the empty, clean stalls.

"Huh?" Brooke muffled as she awoke, rubbing her eyes as they once again adjusted to being open.

"I brought the party to you," Lucas said as he held up a bottle of Vodka in one hand and in the other was a pack of beer.

"Why?" Brooke asked as she sat up from her current position.

"If you are going to be friends with my friends, then you have to be able to party. None of that sneaking out before the party is over. I am here to see if you can handle the friendship of my group," Lucas said leaning closer to her ear as he spoke.

"Who said I wanted to be _your _friend?" Brooke asked as she took grabbed a beer, opening the can and taking a swift drink from it.

"No, we aren't going to be friends, but if you want to be friends with _my group_. You see, there is a difference," Lucas said smugly as he drank his beer, allowing the liquor to quench his thirst.

"The only difference between you and your friends, is that you are a complete jack ass," Brooke said as she handed him her empty beer can. "I'm done."

"Just because you can drink one beer, does not prove yourself to me," Lucas said as he handed her another one, grabbing one for him as well, in the process.

Brooke laughed sarcastically, "You keep thinking that everyone is in love you. Well, Lucas Scott, not everyone is," Brooke, said as she got up from her spot and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You have lipstick on your face."

Lucas chuckled to himself, "You can drop the act Davis. Nobody else is around."

Brooke turned back to him, "I would say the same to you, but then you might start a conversation with me, and I don't want that."

For the first time Lucas could remember, he wasn't the one dishing the insults or walking away. He was starting to really hate Brooke Davis. All he wanted to do was make her fall for him, and watch her keep on falling.

­**-OTH-**

Brooke rolled over in bed and sighed, the alarm clock was blaring at a volume insufferable to human ears, especially if that human had a hangover.

After she had met Lucas in the stalls she had proceeded to meet up with some of those still partying, and she drank and drank and now she is regretting all of that.

She had cheerleading tryouts today, and because of that, she woke up. It was a bit chillier this morning, but it would probably heat up later in the day. She threw on a pair of jeans, her favorite ones. She slipped on a tight pink short sleeve shirt and a white zip up sweatshirt for while it was cool.

Her hair had a curl and a bounce and she was out the door.

**-OTH-**

Lucas groaned as his hand smacked the alarm clock.

"Wake up big brother," Nathan said at a volume that only the dogs should be able to hear according to Lucas.

"Fuck you," Lucas yelled as he threw a pillow at his brother, and then regretted it, when the pillow came back and smacked him in the side of the face.

"Which girl last night?" Nathan asked as he went to his closet and pulled out whatever his hand reached first.

"Um Erin, Hannah, Lea, and Jackie," Lucas said as he rubbed his head. "At least those are the ones I remember," he muffled and Nathan laughed.

"You slept with all of them?" Nathan asked.

"No, just the last one, and maybe the first one later that night?" Lucas said questioningly. He, himself, wasn't too sure.

"You are screwed," Nathan said laughing, "So what do you think of Brooke?"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. He knew, of course, whom his brother was talking about, because it was the girl that didn't let him sleep a wink last night. Eventually he just passed out due to his massive consumption of alcohol. There was something about the new girl that intrigued him. She was hot, much hotter than any of the girls at Tree Hill, but she didn't want him…and that's what made him want her more. There was the chase factor that he never had to use, but now it might come in handy. However, he couldn't help but to want her to fall for him, just so he could know she could.

"Luke you have a hangover, not amnesia."

"Oh yeah, Davis. She is a bitch," Lucas said getting out from bed, grabbing a towel for him shower, and left the room. He left a very confused Nathan in the same spot he had been.

­**-OTH-**

"Welcome Mr. Scott," Mr. Boyle said as Lucas came through the door 5 minutes after the bell had rung.

"Sorry, I was late Mr. Boyle. My father called…"

"Oh that's fine Lucas. Next time, though," Mr. Boyle responded, placing the detention slip back into his desk.

Lucas turned his back to the teacher as he walked to his seat, winking at many of the girls that he walked by. He winked at Brooke as he slid into his chair right in front of her, but she only scoffed and returned to her work.

"The Importance of Being Earnest is a play where nobody is as they seem…" Mr. Boyle began as he opened the book and took notes on the chalkboard behind him.

"Here," Lucas said as he turned around to Brooke and placed a folded piece of paper onto her desk and turned around.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she opened the paper and read what he had written

_Hey baby. Last night was great. _

_We should do it again tonight._

"What is this?" Brooke asked, leaning towards Luke's chair.

"That is for her," Lucas smiled as he pointed to the girl next to Brooke who was painting her fingernails, which was causing the classroom to smell of fumes.

"Then why don't _you_ give it to her," Brooke replied as she gave him the note and he smiled.

"You are welcome to join us."

"Sorry, I think I have to organize my socks," Brooke smiled as she leaned back in her chair and took out her cell phone and began responding to texts.

"You should start wearing them, your feet are disgusting," Lucas smirked as he turned around.

"Class, class!" Mr. Boyle commanded as the students began to quiet down after having reached an "outside" volume.

"Sorry," some of the class murmured, while the others waited for the teacher to continue.

"Since none of you except a few, are listening or paying attention, you will have an assignment. Each row will be given a scene and each row will be responsible for acting it out for the class and explaining what exactly they did. I will **not** be going over the text. It is up to you to take what your classmates give to you, and the test will be exactly a week from today."

Mr. Boyle gave each row their scene they were to present and time in class to meet with their group while he was able to relax.

"May our group go outside and do this?" Haley asked as she grabbed her binder and book, hoping to get some space from the other groups.

"Sure Ms. James. Take your things and you can go to your next class when the bell rings," Mr. Boyle said as he grabbed a book from his bookshelf and proceeded to read.

**-OTH-**

"Act II," Haley said as she read her notes. "Ok so has everyone actually read the book?"

"No," Tim said as if he had reached a goal in his life, and was excited to share it with everyone.

"Ok," Haley groaned.

"How about we assign characters and all of that stuff first, and then we can go over the text?" one of the girls asked, her dark hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"That sounds good Alexis," Lucas remarked as he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I know!" Alexis giggled, obviously not used to being complimented on her academics.

"Ok, well we have five people, and four characters, so I will be the director, if that's ok?" Haley asked rhetorically. No way was she going to allow someone else be responsible for her grade.

"Sounds good Hales," Nathan said as he sat along the brick wall, by Brooke.

"Ok, great. Lucas you can be Algernon, Brooke you can be Gwendolyn, Nathan you can be Jack, and Alexis you can be Cecily," Haley said and everyone nodded.

"Ok now I will summarize the Act and each of you can begin. First each of you needs to know, Algernon has a made up friend, Bunbury. Jack has a made a friend name Earnest. Each of the former characters pretends they are the latter to escape responsibilities. Gwendolyn is Algernon's cousin, and knows Jack as Earnest. She is in love with Jack, simply because she thinks his name is Earnest. Cecily is Jack's ward and knows Algernon as Earnest and is in love with him because his name is Earnest. The reason Algernon is known as Earnest is too complicated for me to explain if you haven't read the book. However, Gwendolyn and Cecily meet each other and realize that they are both meant to marry a man named Earnest…and all hell breaks loose," Haley said out of breath.

"I am so confused," Alexis said as she held her head lightly.

"That is why you are Cecily, she is a bit of a ditz," Haley said so only Nathan and Brooke could hear her, causing them to laugh.

"Listen, Lucas you are engaged to Alexis after having of known her for only an hour. Nathan you are engaged for Brooke." Haley explained, hoping the group would get a better grasp on the story.

"Wait, what about me?" Tim asked, not having of been given a part.

"Oh, um Tim, you are my assistant," Haley said. She in no way was going to give Tim a part that would guarantee her a nice F.

"Won't me and Brooke have to kiss?" Nathan asked and Haley smiled, knowing he had read the play, but disappointed because they would have to.

"Yeah, you will…" Haley said thinking, "Tim, do you want a part in the play?"

"Yeah, I want to kiss Brooke!" Tim exclaimed as he switched parts with Nathan.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you Brooke, but we are friends…"Nathan began, not wanting to reveal that he really did not want to kiss anyone with Haley right there.

"Aw Nate you make me feel bad," Brooke pouted, pretending to be upset.

"I'm sorry Brookie," Nathan laughed as he took her into a hug.

"Can we start?" Lucas asked as Nathan then separated from the hug.

"You don't like me hugging Brooke, do you Luke?" Nathan joked.

"You can hug who ever you want Nathan, we all know you have bad taste anyways!" Lucas yelled, more upset than Nathan thought he was going to get.

"But I hooked up with him last year!" Alexis cried.

"He had good taste last year baby," Lucas said.

"Oh, ok," Alexis, replied. That answer was good enough for her.

**-OTH-**

The bell rang almost immediately after Alexis seemed to be comforted by Lucas's answer, which was a good thing for the group.

"Hey, wait up," Lucas called to Brooke who was making her way though the crowd of people.

"Hey," Brooke said as he caught up to her. She was so confused by him. Sometimes he was nice but then that just led to him being an ass. Sometimes he was an ass and it just led him to be a jackass. Maybe he should be playing Jack in English and not Algernon…

"Listen, you don't have to kiss Tim," Lucas said nonchalantly.

"I do if we want a good grade, and I can promise you, Haley wants a good grade," Brooke said and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, she likes those A's. Anyways, you really don't though. I mean Tim is kind of …"

"A Creep? He is also _your _friend. So maybe you shouldn't be bashing him," Brooke said.

Lucas hung his head down and rubbed his neck, "I can't be partners with Alexis," Lucas admitted.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked, glad to be getting down to the source of it all.

"Tim likes her, and as you said, he is my friend. I don't want to hurt him by kissing her," Lucas said softly.

"That's really sweet Luke."

"Yeah, I mean once a girl kisses me, there is no turning back," Lucas smiled.

"You know, I think I will take Tim's and my chances," Brooke replied as she walked away.

Lucas sighed, getting her to fall for him was going to be harder than he thought.

**A/N- Thanks everyone, for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Sophie****- Thanks for being my first review! I am glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too.**

**Onetreehillgirl066****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like the sounds of the story.**

**Brucas333****- Thanks for the welcome and the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Brokeback Kami '-'**** – I am not sure I did the little face right in your name…but you know who you are! Lol. Thank you for the review, it made me laugh. I am so glad you like it!**

**Silverfoxx01****- Thank you for the review, I am glad you are enjoying it!**

**Liz****- Thank you for the review! I am glad you like it so far.**

**Bella****- Thank you for the review, I am glad you like it so far.**

**Jessica**-** Thank you for the review!**

**Brooke D.****- Thank you for the review, I am glad you are liking it!**

**PeterClaire****- Thank you for the review. I am so happy you like the story, I was worried since it was my first time writing, so thanks!**

**PRETTyGIRLCHEERyBROODy3****- Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Chopia-Brucaslove****- Thank you for the review. I enjoy when Brooke and Lucas hate each other in the beginning too! I am glad you liked the previous chapter!**

**AmbroCoo****- Wow, thank you for the review. I am so happy loved the last chapter. If I had known people would have liked this story, I would have started writing a while ago! Thanks! **

**TypoKween****- Thank you for the review. I love Tim so much. He will not be a main character, but he will be mentioned in basically every chapter. I am glad you like it!**

**XxXLilaXxX****- Thank you for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story. **

**If I missed you, I am sorry. It means a lot to me that so many people took the time to review. Thank you all so much. Please review!**

**-Brooke-**


	3. 300 and a Plan Set to Fail

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. They are so great and above and beyond what I expected. I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but it sets up for the next one, and I really wanted to give you each an update.**

**Thanks are at the bottom.**

**Thanks!**

**-Brooke-**

"Ok girls, I just want to welcome Brooke Davis to the squad!" A blonde said, bouncing up and down, her hands meeting in a joyful clap.

Brooke smiled graciously at the group of girls that greeted her, most of them surveying the competition. After all, each one of them had noticed the attention she was receiving Lucas Scott, and what girl wouldn't want that?

"Now Brooke, girls, listen up," Rachel, the captain of the team said as the girls sat down on the bleachers, Rachel in front of them.

"Ok, Rachel we are listening," Bevin said as she clapped her hands together as Rachel just chuckled.

"Thanks Bev. Anyways, as you all know, the beginning of the year each cheerleader pairs up with a basketball player, decorates their locker for the game and basically becomes their personal cheerleader. Now, I know last year we had a lot of trouble with Lucas and Nathan Scott in general, but not this year, because I have come up with the perfect solution. An auction," Rachel said proudly as her hands made their way to her hips, landing perfectly on the fold of her shorts.

"A boy toy auction!" The girls whispered to each other, all vying for the same partner, Lucas Scott. Some wished for his brother, but Nathan was less of a partier and here was something about that broody blonde that all the girls wanted to be apart of.

"Tonight." Rachel said as the crowd quieted.

"Tonight! That gives us almost no time," Teresa moaned.

"Exactly, I don't want everyone to have time to look good. It will make me look even better, if that's even possible," Rachel laughed.

"Oh it is," Lucas said as he ran over to the bleachers, the other players following behind, all retrieving water after a gruesome practice.

"That's not what you said last night when you wanted to get into my pants," Rachel smirked, and Brooke smiled. Obviously she wasn't the only one who was turned off by the jackass attitude.

"You weren't complaining, when _you _took them off," Lucas laughed as he grabbed a water bottle, squirting the contents into his mouth, relishing the feeling of the cool substance as it hit his dry throat.

"Fuck you," Rachel said as she raised her middle finger to him with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, if you want, but Brookie over there might get jealous," Lucas said chuckling as he winked at the brunette who had been watching the scene in front of her, not necessarily starring, just curious.

"The day I am jealous of a girl with you Lucas," Brooke began, "Well that day will never come," she said after a moment of thinking as she got up from the bleachers and walked down them, brushing by Lucas in the process.

"Davis," he said as he grabbed her forearm, feeling a small tingle in his fingers as his hand melted on her creamy skin.

"What?" Brooke asked as Lucas leaned close to her, his lips only inches from her own. She could feel his breath, evening out the close he came, his mouth formed in a small smile.

"That day is sooner than you think," he whispered huskily, moving his lips to her ears, so only she could hear. Brooke heard and she was quite aware of the tingles that ran up and down her spine in the process.

**-OTH-**

"So the auction is tonight, who are you going to buy?" Nathan asked Brooke as they sat outside after practicing, having have met up with Haley, who was not a cheerleader.

"It is easier to say, who I will not be buying. Lucas and Tim," Brooke smiled, satisfied that she had not let that feeling of her and Lucas overcome the hatred of him she had learned in the last week. She had only been here a week, and it felt like she had been here for the longest time, especially when she was with Nathan and Haley.

Nathan laughed before he proceeded, "Can you make sure those girls don't buy me," Nathan said as he pointed to a group of girls, gushing about the Scott brothers. All of them complete airheads, and all of them completely easy.

"I would be glad to be of service," Brooke smiled and Haley gave her a look, and Brooke knew Haley was glad as well.

"Prostitution does not count as a service Davis," Lucas said as he walked by, bopping her on the head as he took a seat in between Nathan and Haley, oblivious to the blossoming relationship.

"Well, I guess that means I am off the hook with you then," Brooke smiled as Haley nodded her head. Lucas was one of her best friends, but sometimes she wondered why he didn't let anyone else see the real Lucas; the one that had read every children's book in the library by the time he was 8, or the boy that had grown up loving everything and anything.

"Such hostility," Lucas said as he watched Brooke begin to fume. He could not deny her beauty, and it was killing him, knowing he couldn't have her.

"…And in one so young and beautiful," Brooke smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, Nathan and I have to go, do a project, for um, a class…so we will see you later," Haley said as she got up grabbing her backpack and tutor bag in the process, and Nathan followed her lead.

"Yeah, bye bro. Bye Brooke," he said as Brooke got up from her seat, embracing him.

"Why are you leaving me with him," She whispered in his ear as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Be nice Brooke, be the better person," he whispered back as he noticed Lucas starring right at them, trying to be discrete by looking _around_ them. However, his discretion did nothing and Nathan just chuckled, leaving both him and Brooke to fend for themselves.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked, leaning back in his seat.

"We have a three hours until we have to be down in the auditorium," Brooke said as she sat back down at the small outside table.

Who are you going to bid on and then serve for the rest of the season?" Lucas asked, waving at the girls as they walked by, causing Brooke to scoff.

"You make it sound bad, and I think it's a cute idea, but I am not sure. Maybe Nathan," Brooke said, catching Lucas by surprise.

"Nathan, as in my brother Nathan?"

"Yeah, I mean he is my friend, nothing more. He wants me to keep him away from those bimbos, you know, the one's you just waved to. Anyways, who better than me to keep them away?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"You know, I maybe be the confident jock, but you are the confident cheerleader. I am not sure which is worse…" Lucas said laughing, and for the first time, they both laughed with each other and not at the other one

"Who do you want to bid on you?" Brooke asked, interested to hear this answer.

"I don't know. For me it is more complicated than just basketball, it goes further," he said raising hi eyebrows.

"Ah," Brooke said realizing his point, "You know Scott, prostitution is illegal," she said smiling.

"You do realize that your dimples get deeper the more genuine your smile is, and right now they are pretty damn deep," Lucas said brushing his hand along her cheek, causing Brooke's smile to slowly face.

"You do realize that dimples aren't something you can control, ass!" Brooke said getting up from her seat defensively.

"It was a compliment Davis," Lucas said smiling genuinely and Brooke looked down at her seat, feeling like an idiot. "Not use to them?"

"We don't exactly have that kind of relationship," Brooke said chuckling a bit.

"We don't exactly have a relationship," Lucas smirked.

"No, I guess not really," Brooke, said, her voice lower than before.

"Change it," Lucas said as he threw down an envelope on the table and got up, walking away.

Brooke sat there stunned by the civil conversation that had just take place. Her fingers graced the flap on the envelope, lightly opening it and revealing the contents that spilled out.

345.67. Exactly. Brooke felt her heart beat increase as she realized that this money was meant for her to bet on him. He wanted her to win, because he wanted to spend time with her. Of course it crossed her mind that this was just apart of a plan for him to get into her pants, but for once she believed that maybe there was some good underneath that broody exterior.

**-OTH-**

The auditorium was bustling with people, all flinging their hands up when the guy they wanted to bid on, graced the stage. Only the cheerleaders voted, but that did not stop other girls from bidding anyways, driving up the price. It was a social even nonetheless so many people were there to see what drama would unfold.

"Holy shit Brooke," Rachel said embracing the new girl on the cheer squad.

Brooke wore jeans, tight against her legs, accentuating her curves. Her red halter-top was glued to her stomach, her breasts bulging slightly from the top. Her hair was pulled back in loose curls, some framing her face. Her make up was perfectly applied, as the lip-gloss hit the light and made her lips more luscious, making one more thing the girls envied. She looked casual but hot, and that is the look she was going for.

A part of her wanted to win Lucas, and end his streak of hooking up that night with the girl that bid on him. She didn't want to change him, only play with him a bit.

The night was coming to a close; all of the players were voted on, except one.

"Lucas Scott," Whitey said as the blonde boy pushed the curtain aside.

Brooke watched as he played the shy card, slowly walking up, rubbing her hand on his neck, and earning countless hollers from the crowd.

"Let's start at 20," Whitey said from the mike.

"86" the first girl screamed.

"90"

"126"

The prices continued, each rising with the throw of a hand. Brooke waited patiently, watching the girls basically throw themselves at Lucas, who had yet to see Brooke; standing with Haley after Rachel had bid and won a senior.

"299 going once, twice…"Whitey said, moving his gavel up and down.

"300," Brooke said stepping through the crowds and Lucas gulped, shoving his hands in his pocket.

The girl that was standing before him was gorgeous. He knew Brooke was hot, but he never referred to girls as beautiful or gorgeous, unless there was an underlying message. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, and he liked what he saw as he hips swayed, carrying her body towards Whitey who hit his gavel signaling Brooke as the winner.

Brooke chuckled as he gave her an awkward smile and listened to the moans and groans of everyone else. Lucas Scott was the big sell of the night.

He made his way over to Brooke, stepping down from the stage, his heart beating harder than it ever has around a girl.

Maybe it wasn't getting Brooke to fall for him that would be the hard part, but allowing himself not to fall for her. Already he was failing.

**A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Auction Dates (you will find out who was won by whom)**

**-Brooke-**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**(I know I sent a few of you pm thanks, but I don't have time right now to send messages and post a chapter, so I will thank everyone this way). **

**Brucas333****- Thank you for the review! I am so glad you like Tim. I know he wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next. Thanks again!**

**Brooke D.****- Thank you for the review. Lucas will be going through his jerk phase on and off…you will have to see what phase it will be during the next chapter with Brooke ********. Thanks again!**

**PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like Tim. I love that guy! He will become more main as the story goes on…he is great comic relief. Nathan and Brooke will definitely form a strong friendship, and I am glad you like that.**

**Chopia-brucaslove****- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Jessica****- Thank you for the review. I love Brucas too! I hope you enjoyed!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- ****I am glad you are enjoying this story, it is great to see such positive reviews! Thanks!**

**Lacey****- Thank you for the review. I am happy you are enjoying the story!**

**Missdenmark****- Thank you for the review. Lucas will be working extra hard in the later chapters. As much as I love my Brucas, they will not be rushed. Lucas cannot change in a chapter, and Brooke will be stubborn for a while…**

**B.P. Davis****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying!**

**Lilohb****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you found my story, and that you like it!**

**Illeandra****- Thank you for the review. There will be more Naley in the next chapter, because I know they weren't in this one, but I am glad you liked them. As for Brucas, they might be making some progress, as friends, but I have a lot planned for the both of them. I hope you all enjoyed what is planned!**

**Brucas2006****- Thank you so much for the review. There will definitely be some deflation of Lucas's ego. I do like cocky Lucas though, and Brooke will be a bit stubborn/oblivious for a while. After all she is not the perfect little angel…**

**Liz457****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Bella****- Thank you for the review. Your review made me laugh…yeah Lucas is going to have to cover a lot of ground, especially if he keeps stepping back.**

**Rachel****- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you like it!**

**Brookedavis911****- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you liked the chapter!**

**Brucas025****- Thank you for the review. I hope you got my message. I have not read your story; I would never want to steal someone's ideas. I would be suspicious too if I were you, and I am so sorry. I will start reading your story, and try to differentiate mine from yours. Thanks for the review!**

**Othfan22****- Thank you so much for the review. I love your enthusiasm! Thanks so much.**

**TypoKween****- Thank you so much for the review. I love Brathan too. There will definitely been a major friendship between them. As for anything more, I have not planned that far ahead, but you never know…**

**AmbroCoo****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like it, that means a lot!**

**Myla84****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like everything!**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt****- Thank you so much for the review. Also, if you are the one that added me to the community, thanks. I couldn't believe the great reviews for my story, it is my first one and this is above and beyond my expectations. Thanks.**

**Othfan326****- Thank you so much for the review. I tried to add more of a soft side to Lucas without totally changing his character in the story. There will be a lot of him and Brooke in the next chapter, and I hope you will enjoy that!**

**OTHbrucas4ever****- Thank you for the review. I am so happy you love the story; that is great! There will be plenty of angst for you to enjoy! Thanks!!**

**Hmbass85****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like the story, it means a lot, so thanks!**


	4. Starting to Fall

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much…without them I would not be able to continue or update at this rate. Thanks again, more thanks are at the bottom.**

**-Brooke-**

Brooke waited in the hallway for Lucas, her hands rested on her hips, and the number Lucas had been assigned to that signified her "win" in her left hand, tapping it lightly against her upper thigh.

"I knew you wanted me," Lucas said as he approached her, bending down a little to whisper in her ear before he turned in front of her.

"Here," Brooke scoffed as she handed him the envelope that had the change from the money that was not used.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Brooke turned around and made her way to the doors.

"Out. I bought you, you're an ass, I am going to go sell you," Brooke said with a sarcastic smile as she held up Lucas's number, which he just took easily from her hand.

"Not so easy. See Davis, you chose to buy me nobody forced you. You wanted to spend time with me. There is no denying it," Lucas said smiling smugly.

"Are you done now? Good," Brooke said before she had given him a chance to answer. " I don't _want_ you. God Lucas you are such an arrogant jerk. Not everyone wants you or wants to be with you. Not everyone worships were you walk or falls at your feet and makes sure you are walking on pure ground," Brooke seethed through her teeth, tired of listening to the boy drone on and on. She didn't want to hear it, at all.

"Are _you_ done now? Good," Lucas said imitating Brooke's words earlier. "Let's go," Lucas said grabbing Brooke's forearm and pulling her out of the main entrance doors and into the breezy night.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked trying to free her arm from his grip.

"Calm down, and we are going on our date," Lucas said as he let go of her.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," Brooke smiled.

"Way to be optimistic," Lucas smile back at her and in the back of his mind, her unrelenting beauty nagged at him. All he wanted to do was grab her and force her against the closet wall, kissing her until she kissed back. He wanted to…no. He hated Brooke Davis, and that is the way it was supposed to be. Sadly, he knew it was he that made it that way.

After 15 minutes of bickering, both Brooke and Lucas were sitting in her car, the music blasting and Brooke drumming her thumbs along with the beat on her steering wheel.

The car ride had been silent, the only noise coming from the radio, and after trying to change the station once, Lucas learned that he was going to have to settle with whatever the brunette wanted to listen to.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Lucas asked as Brooke looked out the window, making sure no cars were coming as she switched lanes.

"This and that. My dad earns the money and my mom spends it. He is a lawyer, and works hard, but his prestige is more important than family values. That is why I am here and they are there," Brooke said nonchalantly. She had learned that there was nothing she could do to change the way her parents interacted with her, so instead of fighting, she had accepted, and used it all to her advantage.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said seriously and Brooke shrugged.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. You don't even know them," Brooke pointed out.

"No, I guess not," Lucas, said.

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad owns a dealership, top of the line, fake smile, the whole package. My mom, Karen, owns a café."

"I know where we are going!" Brooke exclaimed as she made a sharp u-turn, causing other drivers to blare their horns at the teenagers, but Brooke was on a mission and nobody was stopping her.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas asked as he noticed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign.

"You mentioned your mom had a café and Nathan said you both lived in Tree Hill, so we are going to have the Tree Hill experience," Brooke smiled and Lucas just laughed. She was crazy and he loved it…but not loved. Hell, not even liked, she was obnoxious and he was in denial.

"Brooke you really don't want to meet my mom," Lucas groaned as Brooke whipped into a parking spot along the lit streets.

"I will show you how I have fun, and you can return the favor," Brooke smiled deviously and Lucas's mind went wild, but once again he told himself, he hated her.

Lucas watched as Brooke walked with ease through Trix, her body swaying with the beat of the music, and landing on a cushioned stool, on the bar.

He leaned against one of the nearby walls just watching Brooke and how she interacted with everyone else, people she did not seem to hate with every fiber of her being. He watched with interest, not with lust like many of the other guys, and he smiled when he realized that the girl that drove those guys around the bar wild chose him. Even if she wouldn't admit that, he felt there was some truth in that. Maybe that notion was just in his head though…

Brooke tilted her head back in laughter as the guy next to her bought her a drink, whispering into her ear about how amazing she looked tonight.

"You look pretty good yourself," Brooke whispered back, placing her hand on his shoulder as she brought her lips close to his, teasing him before she took the drink and turned away, spotting Lucas a little further, surrounded by girls.

She just watched as the girls swarmed, and for once she noticed that the playboy seemed lonely. He had a group of girls and they were flirting with him, and of course he was flirting back, but there was a void in the way he smiled and touched them. She wondered if there was something she had missed when she had judged him. But Brooke Davis was never wrong, so that first impression must be true. Oh but he was so damn hot…

"Here you go ma'am," the bartender said as he handed Brooke a drink, not bothering to check if she was above 21.

"I didn't order this," Brooke spoke as she handed the drink back to him.

"That young man did," the bartender said pointing to Lucas who winked back at Brooke and took a gulp of his own alcohol.

Brooke took the drink and walked over to Lucas.

"Thanks," she whispered, her lips lightly grazing his neck in the process.

Lucas smiled as he walked behind her, not able to keep his eyes off of her and the way she moved…he needed to stop, and alcohol was the best answer.

He grabbed two more drinks, handing one to Brooke and keeping one for himself.

"Just because you are making me tipsy, does not mean I am going to sleep with you Scott," Brooke said huskily.

"I'm arrogant?" Lucas chuckled as he brought the drink to his mouth, and subconsciously Brooke licked her lips, but Lucas missed the gesture.

"Hell of a lot more than me" Brooke asked.

"Well, you are a hell of a lot drunker than me," Lucas said and Brooke laughed.

"Come on Blondie," Brooke whispered in his ear, pushing him towards the dance floor.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly swaying with him to the song, as the tempo increased, so did they. Both of them were drunk, Brooke more so than Lucas, but neither of them could be held responsible for their actions.

Her hands traveled down to his chest as she grinded her hips against his, slowly bringing her body lower and lower before she changed directions so she was no longer facing him. He grabbed her by her waist, both of their bodies melding together for a short time.

"Can I cut in?" a guy asked, obviously older than the two teens. He was in his early twenties at the earliest.

Lucas stopped dancing and looked at Brooke who nodded her head and smiled at Lucas, who just smiled back.

Brooke went over to the guy, her body not skipping a beat as she transferred her energy to him, slowly making him feel like he was the only guy in the room.

Lucas turned to a girl near him, taking her in his grip and began dancing with her, glancing up occasionally to check on Brooke. So far on this 'date' they had spent almost no time together.

Brooke could feel her lips crashing, melding onto someone else's. There was no passion in the kiss, only desire and lust, sex and expectations; expectations she would gladly fill. She could feel warm hands massage her stomach, lightly causing her blood to erupt underneath, bursting with the possibilities of a one-night stand. After all, those were the stands Brooke lived for.

A tongue begged for entrance along her lips, an entrance that she granted. Never through the kiss had she felt anything more than desire, a buzz from the alcohol, and a shock from the hand that graced her back, pulling her back onto him, breaking the kiss. Before that hand, she had felt nothing.

Brooke turned around in the arms that held her, her eyes closed as she leaned up.

Her eyes flickered open and instead of seeing the male that had excited her and made her skin glimmer with fire, her hands tingle with passion, she was enraged.

"What do you want?" Brooke giggled as she placed her hands on her hips, looking at the blonde.

"He does not have your best interests in mind. He wants sex, and that is why I am brining you home," Lucas said as he placed his hand on hers, feeling the same feeling Brooke had felt when he had touched her.

"My home would be up," Brooke said pointing in the air, signifying New York.

"Ok, school," Lucas, sighed, she would be suffering a nice hangover in the morning.

"No," Brooke said softly as she brought her lips up to his, but Lucas pushed her away.

"Come on," he laughed as he took her by the hand and pulled her outside the club.

Lucas felt the cool air hit his face; the night certainly had cooled down since they entered the club.

He enjoyed the rush of the wind, the light chirping of a frog or two in the distance, and the way the trees swayed, appearing that at anytime they would fall onto the world below, but never doing such.

He looked over at Brooke who was struggling to walk beside him, cold and drunk, in heels and hair in her eyes. He handed her his Ravens windbreaker that she gratefully put on and cuddled into it.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked confused as she yawned slightly and looked at her surroundings. She was looking for a bed, and she saw none.

"River Court," Lucas said, standing proud and looking at the place that had brought him so much happiness.

"I want to go to sleep Lukie," Brooke said softly leaning her head against Lucas, who was not very fond of the name he had just been called. He wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close to him, as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to bring you to my house? We can drive back to school tomorrow," Lucas said softly, knowing that while he was not as drunk as his 'date,' he was still in no condition to drive.

"Later," Brooke yawned as she walked over to the bench over by the river, sitting lightly onto the top, Lucas following behind.

He sat next to her as she rested her head along his lap. Lucas allowed his hand to run through her hair softly.

"Go play," Brooke said softly as she pointed to the basketball by the table. Lucas smiled and got up, allowing her to lift her head before doing so.

Brooke watched in amazement as he shot the ball, all of his muscles pulsing through his skin, his eyes shining with passion, the ball floating from his fingers with grace.

She yawned and closed her eyes, listening to the comforting sound of the ball lightly tapping on the concrete, just like a heartbeat.

Lucas smiled as he looked over at the sleeping girl, her chest rising and falling softly as she breathed in through her nose, the air that filled the court. If he could, he would roll her over onto her back and do with her what he could. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't. There was something that separated Brooke from the other girls, something he had never discovered.

She was different, and beautiful. She walked with grace and confidence, her hair was always perfect, and ever since he noticed her in the crowd, his eyes would be filled with beauty, as if in a trance. Her skin was soft and creamy, much like a small baby, and her fingers fit perfectly into his when he held her hand for a brief moment.

He was finally discovering appreciation and love for a girl…he just didn't know it yet.

**-OTH-**

"Hey mom," Lucas said quietly as he noticed his mom in the living room with her husband. "Hey Keith."

"Hey buddy, what are you doing home?" Keith asked as he nudged his wife awake, both of them getting up from their position on the coach.

Lucas had sobered up since the club, which he and Brooke had left around 2 hours go, and the air had reduced the smell of alcohol.

"I was out around here and I just came to see how you two were doing," Lucas said, half lying.

"Didn't you have the auction tonight?" Keith asked looking at the clock, noticing it was a quarter to 2.

"Yeah," Lucas said looking at the clock as well, hoping that he was not in for a late night lecture.

"You had a girl bid on you and you bring her to meet me and your mom. Lucas I am thrilled, but a little confused," Keith said chuckling.

"Actually, she wanted to come to Tree Hill because Nathan had mentioned it to her. We went to the club and then…"

"You have a drunk girl in your room, don't you?" Karen asked a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, she is a partier," Lucas smiled and chuckled.

"Anyone I know?" Keith asked.

"No, she is new this year. Her name is Brooke, and I don't think you will be meeting her after today," Lucas said.

"Why is that? You know son I am tired of never meeting your girls," Keith said, referring to Lucas as his son.

"We just aren't interested in each other. Anyways, it is getting late, I will see you tomorrow before I leave, ok?" Lucas said yawning.

"Ok Luke. Good night," Karen said hugging her son that she didn't get to see often because of school, but it was best if he wanted to play basketball in college.

Lucas returned back to his room and noticed Brooke was gone, and it wasn't until he saw the light in the bathroom on, did he know where she was.

"Brooke," he said softly, rubbing small circles in her back as she threw up the contents in her stomach, mostly alcohol.

He held her hair back as the tears fell down.

Brooke stood up from her current seat along the bathroom floor, flushed the toilet, and grabbed a towel, washing her face.

"Want something to wear to bed?" Lucas asked Brooke as she rubbed her head.

"Please," she said softly and followed him into his room where he went over to his dresser and Brooke pulled out a shirt and threw it lightly onto the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lucas asked and Brooke chuckled.

"It's fine," she said as she reached down to unbuckle her belt, "Ugh," Brooke groaned as she tried to control her fingers and her dizzy head to unbuckle to belt, but right now that was a hard task.

Lucas watched as she struggled and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up," Brooke groaned. Her head was spinning and right now all she wanted to do was sleep and in a minute she would be doing so in tight jeans. She changed tasks and Lucas went to get a glass of water and some aspirin for her while.

Lucas returned dressed in a pair of sweats, his torso bare, just as Brooke threw her shirt down on the ground. He wondered how long it had taken her to give up on her belt, but then he looked right at her and his mind was filled with many thoughts. These were thoughts he should not have been thinking, because they were too easy to make them come a reality with Brooke in her condition and a bed only a footstep away.

Brooke groaned as she fell backwards on the bed.

"Come here Pretty Girl," Lucas said causing Brooke to blush, but she was too tired and her head hurt too much to ask him about the name. After all, he could be just as drunk as she.

Lucas pulled her up by the waist causing their stomachs to brush against each other, and neither could deny what they felt. Lucas lightly brought his hands down from her waist to her belt buckle, definitely turning Brooke on and making her hornier than her normal self.

He flicker the buckle off and unlaced in through her jeans in one swift motion and Brooke smiled tiredly as she leaned her head against his shoulders lightly yawning.

Brooke brought her arms up so they were wrapped around his neck, their stomach flat against each other and lightly Brooke swayed, causing Lucas to slowly grow hard underneath her. He scoffed at how quickly she was able to turn him on.

"You're jeans Brooke," Lucas whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes.

Brooke groaned as she rested her forehead down on his shoulder and tried once again with a buckle, this time she was much more successful. However, this time, it was the zipper.

"It's stuck," she groaned again, trying desperately to separate it from the material of her jeans.

"You are so needy," Lucas smiled as he lightly traced his finger down her stomach causing Brooke to want him so bad. Brooke gulped as she felt his finger lightly brushed the area of skin where her thong strap was.

Lucas was taken by surprise when he heard a small and very soft moan escape from Brooke's lips, but he was more so surprised by the urge inside of him to hear her moan once again.

His fingers fumbled with the zipper as he tried his hardest to free it from where it was caught. By the time he was successful, he could hear the Brooke's heart beating against his chest.

She lightly slid her jeans down her legs, groaning as her headache pounded through her head. Lucas handed her the shirt that she threw on that fell about 3 inches from her ass.

Lucas groaned as he was awoken from his sleep, he felt like he had been sleeping for a mere 2 hours and he did not want to open his eyes.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Brooke said softly and Lucas opened his eyes, but closed them immediately.

"I am sleeping, go to bed," Lucas said softly.

"We need to finish the date," Brooke said as she rolled over on the bed and straddled the sleeping boy.

Brooke was surprised to hear Lucas moan softly, and even more so surprised by the urge inside of her to hear him moan once again.

"Wake up," Brooke said.

"Why?" Lucas asked as he opened his eyes and noticed her there, on top of him.

"This is why," Brooke smiled as she brought the t-shirt over her head, leaving her dressed in just her thong and a matching bra.

Lucas gulped thinking this was leading to sex. It was not that he didn't want to have sex with her; it was just, that she was probably still drunk and there was just so much he needed to think about.

He then noticed as she pointed to a small area below her hip next to her thong…it was a tattoo.

"Let's go get you one broody boy," Brooke laughed as he seemed to brood over the possibilities of getting a tattoo.

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, they are incredible. The next chapter will have who bid on Nathan and Tim and the rest of the team. I gave you a whole chapter on Brucas…but they are in for a strange ride in the next few chapters. Before I give much away…here are some thanks:**

**Brucas333****- Thanks for the review. I know, once again no Tim, but all Brucas…so who can complain? Anyways, the next chapter will have whom Nathan went with and of course loveable Tim. Thanks again! **

**Brooke D.****- Thank you so much for the long review. It was great to read. I am glad you are enjoying the story, it means a lot to me. I also want to see a Brathan friendship on the show because they make such great friends! I tried to make Lucas a little less of an ass but still stay true to his character. Thanks again. **

**Stellame****- Thank you so much for the review. I am so happy that you like my writing, and I try to be grammatically correct but of course sometimes it does not always work. I am still learning the more complicated grammar in school, and many times I go comma crazy, but thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3****- Thank you for the review. Lucas is definitely falling for Brooke, but it will take him awhile to admit it to himself and even longer to admit it to others. I guess you will just have to wait and read…**

**Chopia-brucaslove****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like the story!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- ****Thank you for the review! The next chapters will be interesting to say the least, and will revolve around Lucas debating his feelings for Brooke and some other things having to do with Brooke. Thanks again.**

**B.P. Davis****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Lilohb****- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you enjoyed!**

**Illeandra****- Thank you for the review. You will find out next chapter about Nathan. The only thing I can tell you is that it won't be Haley because she is not a cheerleader and only cheerleaders could win. It was kind of like the fantasy draft and boy toy auction combined if that makes sense. Anyways, thanks again!**

**Brucas2006****-Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you like the story; the next chapter will hopefully be up the beginning of next week. Thanks again. **

**Liz457****- Thank you for the review. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. **

**Bella****- Thank you so much for the review. I did not want Brooke to be literally fighting for Lucas, I wanted it to be more casual, so I am glad you liked it.**

**Rachel****- Thank you for the review!! The next chapter will hopefully be up the beginning of next week depending on my schedule. Thanks again. **

**Brookedavis911****- Christina, thank you so much for the review. I am thrilled that you like my writing and my storyline…that means a lot. Thanks so much!!**

**Othfan22-**** Thank you so much for the review. I am so glad you like it and that it is one of your favorites. Thanks!**

**TypoKween****- Thank you for the review. I was thinking of having Brooke buy Nathan for Haley, but the auction will go further than one night, and the bid will play a big role with Lucas and Brooke. You will find out next chapter who won Nathan, and I think everyone will be surprised. Thanks again.**

**AmbroCoo****- Aw, thank you so much for the review. It means a lot that this is one of your favorite stories here. Thanks so much!**

**Myla84****- Thank you for the review. I wanted to do something people wouldn't expect and tie in the show, so I thought the auction was perfect. I am glad you liked it!**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt****- Thank you so much for the review. Glad you liked the idea!**

**Othfan326****- Thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked the Brucas in this chapter!**

**OTHbrucas4ever- ****Trish, thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like my writing and the story; it means a lot to me! The next few chapters will be Lucas debating his feelings for Brooke and the outcome that you will have to wait and read. Thanks again!!**

**Silverfoxx01****- Thank you for the review. Yes, Brooke will be Lucas' cheerleader for the basketball season…that will get very interesting…**

**Brucasroxx****- Thank you so much for your review…seriously! I am glad you are enjoying it! I love the same stories as you, which is why I chose to write on this topic. Thank you again!**

**Alicia-4-Nathan S.-**** Thank you for the review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story!! **


	5. Just Like a Raven

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much to me. **

**This chapter is kind of a filler and leads up to where I want it to be for the next chapter. Thanks again and please review.**

**-Brooke-**

"Rachel, I cannot keep getting these grades or I won't even get a _chance_ to be expelled," Brooke sighed, as she got back her recent Calculus test, a 54 flashing in front of her, the red letters bleeding through like a wound.

"Brooke, you suck at math," Rachel said laughing as she took Brooke's test, looking over her errors. "You didn't even write the answer for this one!"

"I forgot ok," Brooke pouted as she took Rachel's test from her desk and looked at what a nearly perfect test _should_ look like.

"Nice job Brooke," the brunette boy in front of her said, turning around in his seat, flashing her his perfect white smile. He pointed to Rachel's test, assuming it was Brooke's and nodded as he saw the 97 printed across, smearing the name. The only coherent letters were the R and E from Rachel, which easily could be Brooke.

"Oh, thanks," Brooke said a bit uneasy, but soon turned back into her cocky self when Rachel winked at her. Brooke knew that her little lie, or just not correcting the boy in front of her, was safe, for now.

"You know, maybe you should consider tutoring."

"Oh I don't think I would be able to, you know, with uh, cheerleading," Brooke nodded, glad to have an excuse without coming out and saying that she was actually failing the course and that with a few more grades like that, cheerleading would no longer be an extra curricular activity.

"Please Brooke?"

"Uh," Brooke said, stalling and looking toward Rachel who just gestured to the guy. "Sure Chase."

"Thanks," he responded, smiling at her, looking straight into her eyes.

Brooke smiled back at him, her fingers fiddling lightly with each other, underneath her desk. He was good looking, smart, funny, he was prefect, or at least he was to Brooke.

**-OTH-**

"Why is Bevin wearing a hat?" Brooke asked Nathan as they sat outside for lunch. It was just them at the moment, but Brooke could not tear her eyes from Bevin, and she just happened to be sitting next to Chase, who she had become infatuated with.

"It's part of her _disguise_," Nathan snorted, trying his best not to laugh as he turned around and sent the blonde a small wave, who just smile back and slowly pulled the hat further down her head.

"Why may I ask is she wearing one and why does it consist of only a hat?" Brooke asked.

"Ever since she won me at the auction two weeks ago, she assumed that this thing is supposed to be secret. She stays only a few feet away from me at all time, secretly whispering 'Go Nathan' at random times. Someone has got to tell her that the personal cheerleading is for on the court," Nathan said causing Brooke to laugh at Bevin's stupidity.

"And in the bedroom," Lucas said plopping himself down next to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused.

"The personal cheerleading…it can be done on the court, and in the bedroom," Lucas smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You are a pig. You do know that, right?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"You are a slut. You do know that, right?" Lucas asked meeting her tone of voice and Brooke just starred him down. The sooner he realized that she hated him and that she didn't want anything to do with him, the better.

"Can you be normal for, oh I don't know, a second? I know it's a stretch for you, but…" Brooke said.

"I will be normal, as soon as you admit it Davis, you want me," Lucas said arrogantly.

"Are you talking about Chase?" Rachel asked as she sat down, settling her tray next to Brooke's.

"No, why would you say that?" Nathan asked as he noticed Brooke slap Rachel. "Hey, now don't slap," he said laughing.

"It's ok Nathan. Brookie here is just a bit embarrassed," Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

"Why is she embarrassed?" Lucas asked, his ears perking up at the thought of retrieving news that could bring Princess Davis down.

"Hey Brooke," Chase said sitting down next to Rachel, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Nathan and Rachel said within moments of each other and Lucas smirked.

"Chase, Chase Adams. What brings you here?" Lucas asked, folding his arms along his chest, reclining backwards a bit.

"I just had a question about the calc. homework, but if you want to just explain it to me during class, that's fine," Chase said, looking at Brooke who just smiled awkwardly, for this was, indeed, a very awkward situation.

"Um, yeah, sounds good," Brooke, said hurriedly.

"Alright, well I will see you then. Bye guys," Chase said, grabbing his binder and giving the table a small wave as he walked away.

"Brooke, I have just one question," Nathan said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Brooke asked, trying to play innocent.

"Don't you suck at math in general?"

"Yeah, so…" Brooke said, acting as if she saw nothing wrong with the situation.

"So, how do you plan on helping someone if you know absolutely nothing?" Nathan asked, making an obvious point.

"I don't know ok!" Brooke sighed, crashing her head on her arms that were folded along the marble table.

"Well as long as you are aware," Nathan laughed, patting her supportively on the back.

"I am more than aware," Brooke sighed.

Rachel was the only one that had noticed that during all of this, it was Lucas that had gotten up silently and walked away. Why, she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

**-OTH-**

"What the hell is that?" Whitey yelled as he ripped off the white bandage from Lucas's shoulder.

"What coach?" Lucas asked as he clapped his hands, signaling for the ball.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. When the hell did you get a tattoo?"

Brooke looked up from stretches and the memory of that night flooded back to her.

**Flashback**

"**Let's go get you one broody boy," Brooke said laughing as she noticed Lucas brooding over the prospects of a tattoo. It was about 4 am, and the alcohol had yet to be completely drained from her body.**

"**Brooke," Lucas said as Brooke got up from him, throwing on her clothing from the night before on, skipping putting on the belt.**

"**This is not a talking task Luke," Brooke said as she grabbed his arm pulling him to the door of his room, glad there was an escape.**

**As soon as they were outside, Luke felt the adrenaline running through his veins. He was with an extremely hot girl, sneaking out of his house, doing something he had never done before. Of course, he had been with plenty hot girls, doing all of the things listed above, but this time it was different; it was new and exciting, and it was with Brooke Davis. Not that she mattered of course….**

"**I don't like needles," Luke whispered in Brooke's ear as she made there way through the roads, Luke driving the best as he could.**

"**That is why we are getting alcohol first," Brooke smiled as she pulled out a bottle of Vodka from underneath the seat, causing Lucas to chuckle.**

"**That was not there earlier," he said and Brooke cocked her head to the side.**

"**Are you sure?" she asked raising her eyebrows causing him to chuckle as she took a drink from the bottle.**

**Lucas pulled into a parking spot, not doing the best job staying in the lines, but that really did not matter to him, it never did.**

**Brooke laughed as she took another drink. Throughout the short trip, she had drunk about half the bottle if not more. **

"**Want some?" Brooke asked, leaning close to Lucas, resting her head on his shoulder, slurring her words like anyone would if they had, had the same amount of alcohol as she.**

"**Looks like you drank it all Davis," Lucas said chuckling as he took the bottle from her hand, finishing the contents off, much to Brooke's disappointment.**

"**Now you drank it all," Brooke giggled as she climbed from her seat over, straddling him, her shin hitting the shift stick in the process, causing her to yelp.**

**Lucas burst out into laughter but soon stopped as her soft hands rolled up his short-sleeved shirt, revealing perfectly toned arms. **

"**Right here," Brooke whispered, caressing his smooth arm lightly drawing an imaginary tattoo. **

**Lucas could feel her breath on him, her body all over him, and he wanted more than ever to push her against the steering wheel, taking her luscious lips with his own; his hands roaming her body and his tongue exploring the foreign areas. **

**He watched as she gracefully climbed over him, opening the door, and stepping out into the morning air. She seemed so calm, and of course most of that was probably the alcohol, but he knew in the back of his mind, the part of him that was still rational, that it wasn't **_**just**_** the alcohol. He knew that, that was all Brooke Davis. **

**He stepped into the tattoo parlor, the man in charge, much bigger than himself. Suddenly he felt very small, and yet, there was Brooke sitting on top of the counter, flirting her way through.**

"**Ok, let's go," Brooke said, stumbling over as she came to Lucas.**

"**Brooke, we probably have to pay first," he reasoned. Once again, he was the more sober one, and that was a rarity. **

"**No, **_**Rob**_** over there said we can get **_**you**_** one for free," Brooke said, poking Lucas in the chest and giggling, waving over at the man with a needle in his hand.**

"**Oh, well let's go thank Rob, then," Lucas said, taking a flask out of his pocket, turning around and taking a gulp, or more like drinking everything left. He was going to need as much alcohol he could get to get him through.**

**-OTH-**

**Both Brooke and Lucas woke up the next morning with pounding headaches, and Lucas a pounding shoulder. **

**Each one of their memories was a bit obscure, since the alcohol had taken control once they had left. After that, they didn't remember, but they were glad to have gotten home, seemingly ok.**

**"What the hell…" Lucas said as he picked up his head, groaning as he sat up from the floor. **

**"Turn the light off," Brooke groaned as she threw a pillow at him.**

**"It's the sun," Lucas moaned as he noticed the white patch on his arm. "Holy shit."**

**"I want to go in a cave and die," Brooke said as she picked herself up from the bed, looking down at Lucas. "When did that happen?"**

**"Last night I guess," Lucas said, the memory flooding back.**

**"Let's try and forget ok?" Brooke asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.**

**"Easier said then done, especially when you have a nice souvenir imprinted on your body," Lucas said sarcastically. **

**"Stop being a baby. Listen, the date is over, now we don't have to spend any more one on one time together, thank God. We can go back to being individuals that hate each other. I will decorate your fucking locker and you can score a few points a game while I cheer your name. I will cheer your name, but not necessarily **_**you**_**, I hope you understand," Brooke said seriously. She was in no mood to joke.**

**"Someone is a bitch. Anyways, I would rather you not cheer my name or me. I don't want to poison the name," Lucas smirked and Brooke scoffed.**

**"Glad I could win the ass of the team."**

**"Glad I could be bought by the slut from hell."**

**Brooke smiled a tight smile and squinted her eyes, glaring at him. He was so hot and cold, she could never know which she would get. Of course she could expect the cold part since it happened more times than not. However, the hot part was literal. He was gorgeous the way his eyes sparkled and the way he touched her…**

**Luke looked at the brunette, the way her hair covered her shoulder, shining from the sun that reflected through the window. She was beautiful even if her mascara was a bit smudged; she was strong and confident, soft and sweet. She was beautiful the way her eyes sought for truth and acceptance and the way she touched him…**

**End Flashback**

"Lucas Scott, I asked you a question," Whitey yelled, causing Lucas and Brooke to snap out of their remembrance.

"I know I'm sorry coach. It was just a thing," Lucas mumbled.

"Oh a thing. Care to explain this _thing _to me? As your coach I am responsible for your actions on and off the court. As my players you should have at least a little respect for me," Whitey said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Whitey, listen…" Lucas began.

"Suicides," Whitey said glaring at Lucas.

**Flashback**

**"Look at him," Keith said as he sat in the car with Whitey, Lucas playing his heart out on the River Court.**

**"Has he ever played in a league before?" The older man asked, clipboard in hand as he jotted a few notes down. **

**"Not my boy," Keith said proudly as the player on the court sank another 3-pointer.**

**Whitey watched in awe as the young player ran around the court, ball in hand, passion dripping through his fingertips. He had seen players with talent, raw talent like Lucas, but he had never seen someone with so much love for a game. He watched as the ball soared through the net, just like a raven through the clouds, full of speed and grace, confident and agility. **

**Every time the ball bounced along the concrete, it had a rhythm. The bumps along the ball had been worn into the boy's hand, his fingertips guiding him along the orange circle, and his heart guiding him through the game. It was like watching Raven soaring from the sky, shooting for prey, coming back up only when he is successful.**

**"Just like a Raven," Whitey smiled.**

**"You mean he got the scholarship?" Keith asked, a smile threatening his face.**

**"He got it," Whitey smiled.**

**"Whitey, can you just promise me one thing. As a long time friend, not as a coach?" Keith asked.**

**"I can't keep him away from Danny if that's what you want," Whitey warned.**

**"No," Keith said, chuckling as he shook his head. "Just look after him. Make sure he is coming back to his room every night, somewhat sober, no tattoos, no drugs…" Keith said.**

**"If I have it my way, the somewhat sober with be **_**completely **_**sober," Whitey chuckled and Keith smiled.**

**"Thanks." Keith said. **

**Finally both of them turned their attention back to the court. **

**End Flashback**

"Listen, Bevin…" Nathan began as he exited the school, finding Bevin sitting on the bench, sunglasses on.

"Hi Nathan!" Bevin waved.

"Hi. You know, you don't need to be in disguise," Nathan said pointing at the sunglasses.

"Oh these are not part of the disguise. You see how my shoes are pink and my shirt is yellow…"

"Yeah," Nathan said confused.

"That is the disguise," Bevin said. "I don't match," she whispered.

"Oh, ha good one Bev. So what is with the sunglasses when there is no sun?" Nathan asked.

"You know Nathan, it is not nice to ask people why they are wearing something. I could ask you, why you are wearing…_that _shirt," Bevin said.

"Because I like this shirt," Nathan said.

"Yeah well, ok," Bevin said.

"So, I will see you tomorrow?" Nathan asked as he began to walk away and Bevin nodded.

"Note to self, no sunglasses for the disguise," Bevin said to herself, causing Nathan to chuckle lightly in the distance.

**-OTH-**

"Let's go Brooke," Rachel hissed as she opened the doors to the school, both of them dressed in black.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Brooke said quietly as she tiptoed through the school. It was about 8 o'clock, and for Rachel and Brooke, time to steal tomorrow's calculus test, and maybe the next one while they are at it.

"Do you have the key?" Rachel asked Brooke who just frowned.

"I thought you had it."

"No, Brooke. I specifically told you to grab it on the way out of the car," Rachel said firmly.

"Well, screw it Rachel. I will just continue to fail calculus," Brooke said as she turned around.

"Or you can learn how to jimmy a lock," Rachel smiled as she swung the door to the Tutor Center open.

"When did you learn that?" Brooke asked as she walked through the room.

"Ah, that would be a secret," Rachel said, "Plus I had the key the whole time."

"Bitch," Brooke said as she hit her in the head.

"Stop talking to yourself and grab the test," Rachel said as she opened the file cabinet.

"Got it," Brooke said holding up the test in the air.

"Got what Ms. Davis?" Principal Turner asked as he flicked on the lights of the center, with just enough time for Brooke to hide the test.

"Got…milk," Brooke smiled.

"Glad to see you are up on your calcium Ms. Davis, but what might I ask are you doing in the school?

"Well, you see, we are here because the um, the club, that we are in, was…" Brooke said.

"Clean Teen?" Principal Turner asked.

"Clean Teen?" Both of the girls asked repulsed.

"Well, it is the only club here right now. So, by process of elimination, if you aren't in that club, then you would have to be lying to me…"

"No, not lying. Just playing a role. We are doing a skit," Rachel said.

"Maybe you two should consider the drama club if you like roles and skits so much. Please get back now," he said firmly and the girls nodded.

"Is he watching?" Rachel hissed through her teeth as she and Brooke walked in the direction of the Clean Teen meeting

"Mhm," Brooke mumbled nodding her head.

"Great," Rachel said, "Just great."

**-OTH-**

Lucas walked through the school after having finished a talk with Whitey, and was glad to be heading back to the dorms. He noticed Brooke's car in the parking lot of the building next door and he knew she was up to something, and being the kind and gracious guy he is, he was going to find out, and then very possibly humiliate her.

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and thanks in advanced for everyone that reviews. I cannot believe…91 in only 4 chapters. That is crazy. Thanks so much! I just want to let everyone know, yes this will be a Brucas fic, but I do not want to rush them. They will come when it is their time…**

**Brucas333- Thank you for the review. They always make me laugh. I know, no Tim. I have the next chapter planned, and there is definitely some Tim, and definitely some Brucas, but not in the way most people are expecting I don't think…**

**Brooke D.- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad we feel the same way. I really want to focus on Brucas, but I definitely do not want to rush them. If they had, had sex, then their relationship would have gotten a lot more complicated and it would not have been the same. They still have a long ways to go, but once they get there, it will be good…really good :). The next chapter will have a lot of Brucas. **

**PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3- Aw, I am glad you liked the past chapter! **

**Chopia-brucaslove- Thank you so much for the review. I love your idea about Brucas being friends. I do not want to give too much away, but I can say they have a little bit to go. Each of them is going to go through some "self-discovery" before anything romantic between them happens. They are going to be vital in each other's lives, but how I cannot say. Thanks again!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- Thank you for the review! I am sorry I did not go to deep into the tattoo section, but I do not have any experience with that so I was not sure how to exactly write it. Of course many things I have written I have no experience with, but the tattoo especially ********. Thanks again.**

**B.P. Davis- Thank you for the review. I love Brucas too…oh they are just too cute!! Thanks again.**

**Illeandra- Thank you so much for the review, and for the length of it. I love all reviews, but it is nice to read the longer ones because people spend some times writing them. So, thanks. There will be many failed attempts with Lucas in the next few chapters… I am so glad you liked the whole thing. There will be a lot of flashbacks with Nathan and his date in the next chapter. I look forward to writing that…so I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Brucas2006-Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and I love your story, ****One Last Kiss****, it is amazing. Seriously! I really hope to write like that one day! Thanks again.**

**Liz457- Aw thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Bella- Thank you for the review! There will be a lot of similarities with the show and my story, but I will try to make them my own. I am glad you appreciate that! Thanks so much! I am glad you are enjoying the story, thus far.**

**Brookedavis911- Thank you so much for the review. I am so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like the ones to come!**

**Othfan22- Thank you so much for the review!! This chapter was just a filler, but the next chapter…there are some things planned, that I hope everyone will enjoy. **

**TypoKween- Haha I laughed when I read your review…thanks so much for it! Brooke is definitely a crazy girl! Thanks again!**

**AmbroCoo- I am not going to lie, my heart dropped when I read that first sentence…I felt so bad when you said it was no longer one of your favorites. Then I read it was your favorite. Thank you so much. I don't care if that was a lie or the truth that means so much to me, thank you!! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Myla84- A dangerous game indeed. Thank you for the review. The game will be getting a little more interesting and a lot more complicated in the next few chapters. Thanks again!**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt- Thank you for the review, I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter!**

**Othfan326- Aw, Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter…and the Brucas. I love them so much!**

**OTHbrucas4ever- Trish, thank you so much for the review. I am glad you liked that part. I think you will definitely like some of the ideas I have planned for later chapters if you liked that part. Thanks again!**

**Silverfoxx01- Thank you for the review! Haha, this review also made me laugh and it made my sister laugh too. Brooke Davis is definitely crazy. I am glad you liked the zipper scene. Thanks again!!**

**Hurtswaytoomuch****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Othgirl2010****- Thank you so much for the review. The next chapter will be up by Friday…I promise. Then after that, the following chapter will be up either Sunday night or Monday morning.**

**TREE HILL GAL****- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story…it means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**POline****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you brought up Brathan. They will be one of the biggest friendships in the whole entire story and besides Brucas, the most focused. I am glad you like them, because there will be plenty! Thank again.**

**OTH GURL****- Thank you so much for the review. I am so glad you like the story…that's awesome! I am glad you are enjoying it so far!**

**Franz Alexa****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like it! **


	6. Welcome to Clean Teen

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. They were great.**

**It is my birthday today. Anyways, my sister, friends, and I are going to the beach for the weekend. I will try to update Sunday when I get back, but depending, it might not be until Monday. I know this chapter is short and does not have some of the things I said it would, but I wanted to update before I left. Thanks for reading!**

**-Brooke-**

"Clean Teens? Seriously Brooke," Nathan said laughing as he and Brooke sat in his room.

"Shut up Nate. It is not my fault. Ugh, my life sucks," Brooke, groaned as she fell backwards on his bed.

"How did you get into that one?" Nathan asked.

"Principal Turner has it out for me ok. How, is not the question, but why!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So dramatic Brooke Davis," Nathan said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you like Chase?" Nathan asked a bit awkwardly.

"Why, do you?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Whoa No. I just you know, if you are going to date him, I just think that uh…" Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan," Brooke said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I feel like I should look out for you. I don't know Chase well and I just feel maybe I should scout out a little. Make sure he has good intentions," Nathan said shyly.

"Aw, Nathan Royal Scott you are too cute," Brooke exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. Nathan chuckled as he caught her and hugged her back.

"Ow!" Nathan yelped as he held onto the back of his head after having of just been hit with a rubber band.

"Next time you two want to fool around, put a rubber band on the doorknob," Lucas said as he sat on the bed next to Nathan's.

"Next time you want to be a jackass…oh wait, nobody needs a warning for that one," Brooke replied breaking free from Nathan and glaring at his brother.

"Oh good one Davis," Lucas said sarcastically as Brooke's phone began to vibrate.

"You can answer it, I won't listen," Nathan said joking as he put his headphones in his ears, leaning back against his pillows.

"No, I can go in the hall…"

"Hello," Lucas said grabbing the phone from Brooke and answering it.

"Luke," Brooke said as she jumped on top of him, trying to grab the phone from his ear, but he just shielded her away, laughing as she tried to swat at him.

Nathan smiled to himself as he took a picture of the two with his camera, sending a message to Haley. **My bet-Halloween.**

"Is Brooke being a good girl?" Lucas asked aloud, repeating the question from the opposite line.

"Who is it?" Brooke yelled at Lucas who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…"

"Give me the phone," Brooke yelled as Lucas stuck the phone in front of her face, her words echoing through the speaker.

"Brooke, I am old, but not deaf," the man on the other line said laughing.

"Grandpa!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped up on Lucas's bed and leaning on her stomach along the middle.

Lucas chuckled as he sat in his chair, typing on his computer, listening to Brooke's conversation.

"No, I am being good. That was just a boy. Yes, a boy Grandpa, but not that kind…just an immature boy who happens to have nothing better to do then harass me. No, I don't need your help, but thank you. How is everything, and the horses? Aw, another pony, I want to visit soon and see! School is good. Yeah, cheerleading is going great. Our first game is in two days, and hopefully we will be able to cheer through a victory. Oh yeah, the team is really good. I love you too Grandpa. I can't wait to see you soon. Yes, ok. Bye," Brooke said smiling into the phone and it wasn't until Lucas heard the smack of the phone close, did he realize he was smiling as well.

"He says hi," Brooke mumbled to Lucas.

"I knew he liked me. I guess that is just the charm I have on the Davis family," Lucas said smugly.

"Ha. Well, I have to get going. I will see you later Nate," Brooke smiled as she waved.

"How about me?" Lucas asked, feigning hurt.

"What about you?" Brooke asked.

"Do I get a goodbye?"

"No, because I am going to pretend like I never saw you. If I say goodbye then it won't work to the same effect," Brooke smiled as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Would you look at that, strike 100 for Lucas. Seems to me you have been out of this game a while now," Nathan said laughing as he took the headphones out and placed them on his end table.

"There is no game," Lucas said.

"Whatever you say bro. So I guess I shouldn't bring up the smile plastered on your face while she was on the phone?" Nathan asked.

"My smile had nothing to do with her. Unlike you, some people just like to smile occasionally," Lucas mumbled.

"Says the boy who frowned on Christmas." Nathan chuckled, shaking his head.

­**-OTH-**

"It's ok to be jealous," Nathan said to Lucas, shooting the basketball through the outdoor hoop in the process.

"What?" Lucas asked whipping his head back from its current position and to Nathan.

"Jealous. You know, they way you have been acting ever since Brooke and Chase got together, which was about a week," Nathan said noticing the hint of anger in his brother's eyes.

"I don't care about him and especially not about Brooke. If she wants to date a Clean Teen then she can…as long as I have no part in any of it," Lucas said.

"First, I don't see any scenario in which you would have a part in Brooke's relationships, since you _obviously_ don't like her. Second, Brooke is a Clean Teen."

"Brooke, a Clean Teen?" Lucas asked as he burst into a fit of laughter, collapsing on the bench behind him.

"She really likes him," Haley remarked, coming from the Tutor Center to the court, but having heard the tail end of the conversation.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked trying to act nonchalantly, but Haley and Nathan saw through his exterior.

"She talks about him all the time. Not as much as she talks about you though," Haley said and quickly shut her mouth.

"What?" Both Nathan and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing," Haley said sitting next to Lucas taking a book out of her backpack.

"Whatever, I have places to be," Lucas said getting up, waving the two goodbyes.

"What did you really mean?" Nathan asked as soon as he felt his brother was out of earshot.

"Brooke. She talks about Lucas all the time. She hates this about him and he does that to her and it is so annoying to listen to actually," Haley said chuckling.

"I know. Luke is the same way. Except, he doesn't have a 'Chase' to talk about so all I hear is about Brooke and the way she wears her clothes in promiscuous ways or how bitchy is. There is something going on between the two of them. The only question is when…and how. I am very interested in the how," Nathan chuckled, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Haley.

"Ha-Ha. I would rather not know the how. We do have one problem though."

"Yeah, I am still failing class," Nathan laughed.

"No, that," Haley said pointing across the quad at the brunette couple.

­­**-OTH-**

Lucas had both arms wrapped around two different girls, both of them laughing at whatever stupid joke he just made. Even Luke knew, he was not funny, but the girls laughed because he was cute, and he was fine with that. His eyes traveled from one curve to another, never failing to make small mental notes in his head, which were forgotten every time his eyes graced the quad, seeing a brunette couple.

He held onto a Coke bottle in one hand, watching Brooke throw her head back in laughter. He wondered if Chase was funny or if Brooke laughed for the same reason that the girls around him laughed. He hoped it was the former. Wait, no. He hated Brooke. He didn't care about her or the way her dimples grew deeper or how her eyes twinkled…nope he didn't care.

"Lucas do you want another Coke?" One of the brunette girls asked motioning towards the cracked and crinkled Coke can.

"Yeah," he said as he walked away leaving the group of girls to find a new guy to fondle.

**-OTH-**

Brooke sat in English class, her head down, concentrating on the writing passage.

Lucas turned around, "You and a Clean Teen?"

"This poem is about death. Want me to interact it for you?" Brooke asked not looking up from her book.

"Sure, if it's you that dies," Lucas smirked. _Or if it's Chase…. wait, no._

"You wouldn't want me to die. Who else would you bother during English?"

"I just have a serious question," Lucas said, his voice and face securing the words he spoke.

"What is it?" Brooke asked biting her bottom lip momentarily, confused as to his sudden change in attitude.

"Why would you date a Clean Teen when you have a reputation for hooking up with guys. Why would you date Chase when you know you could have any guy in the school?" Lucas asked and Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Any guy?"

"Yeah any guy," Lucas said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door as the bell rang.

Brooke smiled to herself and then wiped it off her face as she noticed Chase walking with a group of guys through the windows. She really did like him.

"Except me," Lucas chuckled glancing back at her, making sure she heard him. Except, his mind screamed, 'me, me, me!'

**-OTH-**

"Welcome everyone to the Clean Teen meeting. Brooke, Rachel it is nice to see you made it today. Rachel, your shirt really should be worn as a shirt, not a bra," the small brunette said, her hair frizzy, but her face cute.

"Sorry, Lisa," Rachel said sarcastically as she rolled her shirt down. She would have made some sort of smart-ass comment, but this was for Brooke.

"Ok, well I am excited to inform everyone that we have two new members. They went to change into their shirts, but they will be back in a moment," Lisa said as she took roll.

"You look extremely hot, if I must say," Chase whispered in Brooke's ear, causing her to blush.

"Why thank you Chase Adams," Brooke smiled, leaning her head against his chest.

"You know, just because I am a Clean Teen, does not mean I can't say things or do things. I just choose not to have sex, but other than that, I am a free man," Chase whispered, not wanting everyone to overhear their conversation.

"What do you consider sex?" Brooke asked causing Chase to smile as he pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"Clean Teens getting it on!" Tim exclaimed bursting through the door.

"Tim," the group moaned as Brooke separated from the kiss, a blush slowly painting its way onto her face.

"Well, now that is not the welcoming I was expecting. Here, I will leave and come back. Try again," Tim smiled as he walked out of the room and burst through it again.

"Tim!" The all exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Much better. Now let us try to greet Tim by his proper name, Tim the man," Tim said seriously.

"Hey," Brooke snapped her head backwards as she heard a familiar voice echo through the room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke chuckled sarcastically to herself.

"Welcome Tim, Lucas, to Clean Teens…"

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know this chapter was really short, but the next one won't be I promise. I just wanted to give an update before I went away. Thanks!**

**-Brooke-**

**Brucas333- Thank you so much for the review. I loved the hint, but right now it is too soon. I have it planned how Brucas will be getting together, and I am actually quite excited about the storyline I have chosen for that. Hint: Not too much longer. **

**PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3- Aw, thanks for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Chopia-brucaslove- Thank you for the review. I am proud of you lol. Thank you for always reviewing my story, it is great! I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Illeandra- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you liked everything I chose. I felt that nobody would guess Bevin and I felt that she and Nathan would be interesting to write. Thanks! (Oh and the tattoo will come into play later. As well as Brooke's phone call with her Grandpa).**

**Brucas2006- Thank you for the review. There will be plenty of jealous Luke, but maybe even some jealous Brooke as the story progresses. Thank you for the compliment, and for the review!**

**Bella- Thank you for the review. I don't like Chase either, but I will try to write him without my feelings towards him involved. I put him in there for one reason and that is to get Lucas jealous. Thanks again.**

**Brookedavis911- Thank you for the review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Monday, Sunday night at the earliest. Thanks again!**

**Othfan22- Aw thank you for the review. I try to find time to update and although gymnastics is time consuming, I do feel it is important to update about every three days. I am glad you appreciate it. Thanks.**

**TypoKween- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like Bevin. She will be in many chapters in this story. Her and Nathan's date will be flashbacked definitely in the next one and she will have a few parts through out. Thanks! **

**AmbroCoo- Aw, thank you for the review. I try to update as frequently as I can get to a computer. Gymnastics takes up a lot of my time since it is 7 days a week and 3 hours a day, but I try my hardest :). I am glad you like the story. The next chapter will be up Sunday/Monday. **

**Othfan326- Thank you for the review. There will be plenty of Brucas in the next chapter!**

**OTHbrucas4ever- Trish, thank you for the review. Lucas is jealous, yes, yes, yes. There will be plenty of that in the next few chapters. For the next part of the storyline, there may only be one or two scenes from the show, I have not decided, but I am glad you liked it. Thanks!**

**Silverfoxx01- Haha Thank you for the review. Brooke does indeed have a little crush. The reason I brought him in is to make Lucas jealous and he will have to face the problem of jealousy, denial, and figuring out why Brooke would date Chase. (Lucas is nothing like Chase...and then Lucas at the end joins Clean Teen….)**

**POline****- Thank you so much for the review. I do not like Chase either, but I will try not to have those feelings conflict with my writing. He is brought in for the reason you mentioned…jealousy. Thanks again! (The tattoo will play a main role in the story).**

**Franz Alexa****- Thank you for the review. For the next part of the storyline there may only be 1 scene from the show, but a lot of times I do that just to elongate the storyline and make it a bit broader for me to write. A lot of times it brings me to my next chapter which becomes AU. Thanks again!!**

**XPeytonXPunknDisorderly****- Thank you for the review. Brucas in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Brucasforever03- Thank you for the review. Haha, the review made me laugh. I am so glad you like the story, that means a lot to me!**


	7. Memories

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I cannot believe 131 for only 6 chapters. I love them so much, which is why I thank each and every one of you in the personal thanks at the bottom. That and my computer won't let me respond to reviews, but this is good too. Thanks again! **

**This chapter towards the middle is more serious than the others. I am trying to explore my writing, and this is where the plot will really begin. I hope you enjoy the Brucas I have supplied.**

**Once again, no Nathan/ Bevin date…next chapter I promise…I am just so tired.**

**Thanks again.**

**-Brooke-**

"No," Brooke said simply, escaping from Chase's embrace, making her way towards the two players who were being handed Clean Teen shirts. "No," she repeated, grabbing the shirts from their hands.

"Brooke, are you taking my clothes?" Tim asked smiling widely.

"Clean Teen Tim. Clean Teen!" Brooke said, her voice rising with anger.

"You can read. Let's clap for Brooke," Lucas smirked as he took off his shirt, causing all the girls to go into a moment of silence, except for Brooke who turned away and walked back to Chase.

Rachel smirked as she saw Brooke immediately turn away from Lucas's perfectly toned stomach. She knew her friend would melt at the pulsing abs and that is why she turned away. Rachel knew the only way to get Brooke to realize and admit her feelings for Lucas was if he was not available, and Rachel knew someone who was willing to do the job and more importantly…could face the wrath of Brooke.

Rachel whistled at Lucas and Brooke stared at her red headed friend with anger and confusion and if Rachel wasn't mistaken, pure jealousy.

"Rachel," Brooke hissed.

"It's ok Brookie. You can whistle tonight, when it's only us," Lucas smiled, still shirtless and with no Clean Teen shirt, since Brooke had stolen it, he had no intentions of changing his look.

"Clean Teen! So, you, go," Brooke, complained as she went up to Lucas and put her arms outstretched on his bare chest, pushing him backwards.

Lucas smirked as he grabbed onto her wrists.

"Where are we going baby Davis?" Lucas asked.

"So stupid. First, do not call me that. Second, _we_ are not going anywhere. Third, _you_ are leaving. Fourth, get off of me," Brooke hissed as she shook her wrists, but did not remove her hands from his chest.

"Luke," Chase warned, finally getting up from his current position.

"Does boyfriend come to the rescue now?" Lucas asked, squinting his eyes. "Well, might I point out, _Baby Brooke_ you have yet to move, not that I blame you," Lucas laughed, using the name he knew she less than enjoyed. And Brooke stuttered, snapping her hands back to her side.

"Listen, Lucas. Clean Teen means clean…pure, means no sex," Brooke smiled, hoping he would leave.

"Oh, I know. I am a reformed man," Lucas smiled, leaning against a shelf.

"Reformed, how?" Brooke chuckled.

"Well, I can show you. See, first I was dirty. Then, I showered. Now, I am clean. I can help you if you want," Lucas said whispering in her ear, the whole group just watching.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Brooke yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Did Brooke just use the words, why don't you fuck me alone?" Tim asked rubbing his hands together.

"There were some other words in the middle," Rachel laughed.

"Do they matter?" Tim asked rubbing his hair with his hands, trying to look presentable.

"Um, no, go for it," Rachel smiled.

"Um, excuse me. I am kind of her _boyfriend_," Chase said above the conversation.

"So…" Tim began.

"Listen Lucas, she is my girlfriend," Chase said ignoring Tim.

"Well, we are in a library. How about you lend her to me. I will return her and if she is good, then I will come back for another _easy_ read," Lucas chuckled.

"Can you say one non sexual comment?" Chase asked, getting angry.

"Just because you can't get any…" Lucas began.

"I choose not to okay smart guy. I don't walk around like a jackass treating girls like shit. Maybe if you cared about a girl for more than a quick fix then you wouldn't be here. Why are you here?" Chase asked.

"I'm a jackass? Then why when your girlfriend ran out of here angry, you didn't run after her?" Lucas asked stating the obvious as he turned and walked out of the meeting, leaving the room shocked and Rachel with a smile on her face.

"So, who wants to be reformed by the Tim?" Tim asked after awhile, but nobody said anything, they just moved back a step, or four.

**-OTH-**

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, but she was not around, and he expected that much. However, he knew where she was, and he hoped that Chase would not.

The smell of hay filled his nostrils as he approached the barns, the small chirping of crickets could be heard the distance and the soothing neigh of a horse in the distance. He noticed a small figure holding onto a horse's neck, slowly brushing the horses mane.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Brooke said above a whisper.

"Listen, I'm so…" Lucas began.

"No. Lucas, listen. You don't like me. I get it because I don't like you either. I am with Chase and this Clean Teen thing, I did it for him," Brooke said, Lucas approaching her leaning against the stall.

"Bro…" Lucas began again but Brooke raised her hand in silence.

"Horses are beautiful animals. Understanding, loving, patient, independent and constant. Ever since I was little, I could go to my grandparent's farm and I felt at peace. For once in my life, I would go to sleep with a stomach full of cookies and the smell of an evening cigar lingering in the distance. The horses would occasionally rustle in the night, but that is what I loved. They reminded me with every noise that I was not alone and when my grandparents would fall asleep, I would sneak out into the night and sit by the stalls until the sun rose, and my grandpa would gently place a blanket around me and come get me before my grandma would wake up. It was our little secret, but now I am sure my grandma knew it happened but let it stay between the two of us," Brooke spoke quietly.

"Brooke, why are you telling me this?" Lucas asked as he slid down the stall, sitting next to Brooke who had recently taken a seat.

"The days I wasn't at the farm, I was really alone. I would go to sleep with the most expensive veal settling at my stomach and the smell of alcohol looming over the roof of the house, a cloud of cigarettes darkening the sky above me. The nights my parents said goodnight were the ones where they accidentally stumbled into my room, drunk, and mumbled it."

"Brooke, that is terrible," Lucas said, genuinely feeling sorry for her, but a little confused as to why she was opening up to him like this.

"I am not telling you this because I want sympathy. I, just. My grandpa has always loved me Lucas, both him and my grandma, but him especially. No matter what, he was always there, but he hated how I let guys treat me. He wanted me to have a gentleman, someone that I could bring home to him. I couldn't do that, but now, there is Chase. He is sweet and good looking and a gentleman. He is someone I can bring home to my grandpa," Brooke said, a tear running down her face.

"He isn't that good-looking," Lucas said, as he wiped the tear from her face, neither noticing their legs brushing against the other's leg.

Brooke chuckled as she moved her head away from his hand.

"Why do you care so much about bringing a guy home to your grandpa. You said yourself he will always love you," Lucas asked a little confused.

"Haven't you wanted to please someone?" Brooke asked.

"Everyday," Lucas responded. He thought of his mom, Keith, Dan, and Brooke. The latter surprised him the most. Why did he want to please her?

"He's dying Luke," Brooke said, tears falling freely, like raindrops from a cloud.

Luke sat there, stunned, not expecting those words to come from her mouth. Without a word he reached over and held her close to him, her tears drenching the shirt he had put on after he had left.

Her small body trembled and shook, but he remained her constant, holding her shoulders as her chest heaved up and down. He could feel her tears hot against his flesh, but then he realized that the tears hot against his chin were not from hers, but from his own eyes. He didn't know when the salty mix of sadness and sympathy dripped from his eyes and cascaded down his chin, mixing with hers, on his chest and in the air, but that was not important. Lucas Scott did not cry for Brooke's grandpa, although he was saddened by the news, but he cried for Brooke. He cried for what she was going through and although the tears were light compared to hers, they were there.

"I want to please him before he leaves," Brooke said through the tears that began to subside after about an hour of crying. The tears came until no more would fall, but it was good to get it all out.

"Brooke, he isn't going to die. He is going to watch you bring home so many good guys that he will have to beat them with his cane when he is a hundred," Lucas smiled, still holding her close to him, her cheek rested on his chest. She chuckled at this comment.

"He has lung cancer, Lucas. All those times he and I would sit out on the porch, the stars twinkling in the sky. All those times he would puff his cigar, leaning away from my face, as I would watch with delight as he would exhale, his mouth forming a tight O. All those times, I could have just…he wouldn't be…" Brooke began, taking a deep breath.

"Brooke Davis, don't you dare, for a second blame yourself. He pulled the short end of the stick. He can still be cured," Lucas said, smiling at Brooke. Her eyes glistened with tears, her cheeks flushed and her hair matted to her cheeks. Her mascara was non-existent and he tip of her nose was red from sniffling ever so often. Honestly, she looked a mess. Honestly, she looked beautiful.

Brooke looked up at him as she placed her hand in his much larger one and squeezed it gently.

"Will you visit him with me next weekend?" Brooke asked, the words being forced through her scratchy throat.

"And for many visits afterwards. I cannot leave a mere baby by herself," Lucas smiled, rubbing his thumb softly along her hand.

"Thank you, for everything," Brooke said, leaning her head against his shoulder. For once, the word baby was filled with care and devotion. Maybe it always was…maybe she just never took the time to listen to him before…

"You two are really close," Lucas commented, not really to anyone.

"Mhm," Brooke nodded her head. "There was this one time I remember when I went to visit for the summer and it was the hottest day in so long. I remember the sun beating down on my back and my feet begging to absorb the moisture from the grass, stinging against the freshly cut blades.

We had a water gun fight, the neighborhood kids and I. My grandma had given me an old one from when my dad was little and I ran around spraying the animals, the other kids, and anything that breathed, but it was small so the water ran out quickly.

Then my grandpa came out from the back of the house and jogged over to me, his hands behind his back. He handed me a brand new water gun. It was huge. I remember the second he gave it to me and I felt like I could handle the world right then and that nobody could stop me. Of course, I think I ended up squirting myself with all of the water just to stay cool, but still. I was six years old and it was my first summer all by myself up there.

We formed a bond so fast, Lucas. I felt so secure and until now, I have never felt that way," Brooke said softly, stifling a yawn.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Nothing," Brooke said quietly, kicking herself in the back of her head for saying something, but Lucas could not get it out of his mind. However, he was not going to press her, especially not now.

"He is the horse in your life?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, caught off guard.

"Earlier, you said something about a horse being independent, loving and constant. Your grandpa is your horse," Lucas pointed out.

"He is my whole stable," Brooke chuckled.

"It is nice to have someone like that," Lucas pondered.

"Who is it for you," Brooke asked, curious.

"I don't think I have found mine yet," he said honestly.

"Not your mom, dad, Keith, Nathan, Haley?" Brooke asked.

"No. Individually, all of those people make up who, I am and without I would be a completely different person, for better or for worse. I believe that Keith and my mom are each other's. The things that they have been through together…the list would last a lifetime. I think that Nathan is finding his constant in Haley. Slowly, she is changing him. It is like she taming a wild beast," Lucas chuckled.

"More than one person can be someone's constant," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think mine is still out there, waiting for me to affect their lives and their lives, mine," Lucas said.

"You would like my grandpa. Both of you are brooders. You know he could be living in Beverley Hills, but he chooses not to. He chose to live the simple life and enjoy his time, rather than constantly be on edge about money and golf. I don't know what I will do without him Lucas," Brooke said, tears falling lightly.

"You don't have to know. At least not now because he is still here and so am I," Lucas said, rocking back and forth, slowly both of them drifting to sleep.

**-OTH-**

Luke slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them as the sun slid through his eyelids, peeling them open. Brooke's head rested against his thigh, her hand on top of his own. He smiled down and shook the thought of how beautiful she was. He wasn't sure if they were friends, but he was sure that after last night, he would always be a constant in her life.

He noticed her phone illuminate by her hand, and he picked it up, lightly getting up from his current position, stretching as he walked a distance, noting that school had already started, but he was in no rush. He sat along the bench outside the stalls, furthest from the school and answered the phone.

"Hello," he said trying not to sound as if he had just woken up and had a sore neck from his previous night.

"Hello?" An elderly man asked on the other side, his voice rough with experience but filled with kindness.

"Sorry, this is Luke," he said.

"Why hello Luke. I am glad to talk to you once again. Has my granddaughter got you answering her phone?" he asked chuckling and Lucas smiled.

"Not yet, but soon. How are you doing today?" Lucas asked, making sure not to mention anything about his current health.

"The sun is shining the and cows are mooing, I am going just great. How about you?" he asked.

"Well besides the cow part, I completely agree with you," he chuckled.

"Well, that is good. Is Brooke there?"

"Actually she is in…class," Lucas said, pausing briefly.

"She is asleep isn't she?"

"You know her too well, sir," Luke said.

"Sir, why son only businessmen call me that and I would rather they not call me at all most of the time. Call me John."

"Ok, John," Lucas said, testing it out.

"Well, I just wanted to check in on my bumblebee. You tell her, I called," John said and Lucas smiled at the nickname.

"I will do. Feel better," Lucas said and immediately regretted everything he said.

"Brookie told you, didn't she," he asked, his voice soft and sad.

"I'm sorry, listen," Lucas, said, not sure where to take the conversation from there.

"Don't be sorry boy. I am glad she told someone. I found out 2 months ago, but it was only last week that we got the seriousness of the diagnosis," John said, his voice unwavering.

"Brooke, she really loves you. I have never heard someone talk about their grandfather the way she talks about you," Lucas said smiling, causing the man on the other end to smile as well.

"She is a great girl. As long as she gets out of that Clean Teens."

"Not a fan?" Luke asked.

"No, a girl needs to have fun, just not too much fun. I want my Brooke to settle down with a nice gentleman. Nobody from that kind of group will satisfy her desire to live and experience life."

"She has a boyfriend now," Lucas mentioned, not sure if he was supposed to say anything.

"Oh I know, don't get me started. If that is the guy Brooke thinks I want brought to the farm, then she does not know me at all," he chuckled, causing Lucas to smile.

"I will let her know."

"How do you feel about my granddaughter?" John asked simply.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked blinking violently.

"Son, it is not a hard question."

"She is a great girl. She, I have never met another girl like her; wild and free, passionate and considerate, smart and driven. She doesn't stand for any of my crap and she makes me want to me different, better. I feel that with her I could grow and be the person that I want to be, and the person that I am capable of being. Brooke knows who she is and it is beautiful. I am still discovering what I want and it is easier to let everything slide off easy than to care. With Brooke, though, I cannot help but caring," Lucas said honestly.

"Have you told her?" John asked simply, a smile plastered on his wrinkle-stained face.

"No," Lucas responded simply. "I just figured out all of that a second ago."

"Good, don't tell her."

"What?" Lucas asked, caught by surprise.

"She has too much on her plate right now. Although, I tell her not to worry, she will. She will and then she will begin to push you away, no matter what you do. Be there for her, as a friend. Be there and let her come to you. Brooke still wants to be independent. She is dating Clean Teen because she is in control in the relationship. The butterflies and the weak knees none of that happens when she is with him. She can handle him, but you. You my boy are handful. Trust me, I know Brooke," John said.

"Do you know if she is a morning person?" Lucas asked.

"I do. If she finds you on her phone, talking to her old grandpa, with you staring at her, she might be alarmed. Hang up, put the phone back near her, and close your eyes. If she wakes up first, everything is a lot better," John said chuckling to himself.

"Will do, thank you. Talk to you soon," Lucas said as he hung up and put the phone back near Brooke, returning to his earlier position.

It was nearly 15 minutes before Brooke began to stir. Lucas remained with his eyes closed, but his ears wide opened as he listened to her subtle movements.

"He is the kind of guy grandpa would want to meet," Brooke smiled, talking to the horse, feeding him a carrot, glancing at Luke who was peacefully sleeping.

"You know what. I hope after last night he doesn't change towards me though. He is a constant. He is a newborn colt in my life, slowly growing," Brooke said kissing the horse's nose.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and smiled. She kicked him hard in the leg and he yelped in pain, grabbing his shin.

"Wake up. You make me late," she said serious, walking away from him, a smile on her face and a smile on his. Although, neither saw the other's smile…

**A/N- Thanks for everyone that read this chapter. Those reviews are absolutely amazing. I am so tired, but I want to post this chapter tonight (which will probably be early morning by the time I post) so the thanks might not be as long, but you never know. Thanks.**

**-Brooke-**

**Brucas333- ****Aw thank you for the birthday wishes. I had a great day, so thanks. I am glad you liked the chapter, I felt that would be something nobody would expect! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks!**

**Brooke D.- ****The "ew" is VERY called for with Brase. Even I hate them and I am writing them. It is hard for me to write them together…Anyways, glad you enjoyed!**

**PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3-**** Thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed everything. As you can tell from this chapter, Brooke's grandpa will become pretty important and his roll will be vital in Brucas as well as many other relationships in the story. After all, Brooke's parents have yet to be introduced…**

**Chopia-brucaslove- **** Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this! **

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE-**** …And lose the sexual tension? Haha thank you for the review. Well, one confession is out of the way. I guess we will have to see when the other will come…(I haven't thought that far ahead so honestly, I do not know).**

**Illeandra- ****Thank you so much for the review. As I have said a few times already, I don't like the Brase relationship either. They are very boring, which is funny because Brooke is not boring at all, and my favorite character. Anyways, I am glad you are enjoying the story and the elements I am adding into it. Thanks also for the birthday wishes. **

**Brucas2006-****Thank you for the review. Oh yes, jealous Lucas is definitely hot…extremely. I am glad you liked the Brathan…there will be some more in the next chapter!**

**Azmar****- Thank you for much for the review. After what I have planned for Lucas and Tim, especially Tim, the who group will see it as punishment.**

**Bella- ****We are on the same page here. Every time I try to write Chase I have to stop. I have tried watching clips of Brase and using that as inspiration, but nothing. I can't do it. That is why he was basically not in this chapter. I am going to have to get over that. I am not sure how long he is going to be around…**

**Brookedavis911- ****Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter :). **

**Othfan22- ****Thank you for much for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. The Clean Teen journey is far from over…especially for Tim…**

**TypoKween- ****Wow, that was an amazing review. Thank you so much, seriously. That was…ok just great. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and some of the dialogue I added in. Tim…oh Tim. I am glad you like him because I am obsessed. I mean what is the show without him! Lucas definitely likes Brooke; after all he finally admits it :). Only time until Brooke is told. **

**AmbroCoo- ****Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks!**

**Myla84- ****Haha Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the new C.T. members! Let me just say that Clean Teens is going to get EXTREMELY interesting. **

**Othfan326- ****Thank you for the review. Ok, I hate Chase. As you can tell, he basically not even in this chapter. I tried to write him, but I can't without making him a complete jerk. Lol. I am not sure how long he will be around though…**

**OTHbrucas4ever- ****Thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the Clean Teens! Brooke was not at Nathan's house, just in his room. They go to boarding school now, so they live at school. I think that was mentioned in the first chapter. Sorry if it was unclear. I really won't be sticking to the show too much. I might steal a few lines here and there, and the Naley might revolve around the show, but most chapters will not have anything. I am glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Silverfoxx01-****Aw, thank you for the review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I am REALLY glad about the positive feedback about Lucas and Tim being in Clean Teens. Thanks again, and glad you enjoyed!**

**Brucasroxx- ****Thank you for the review. (I really hope you are reading this after the chapter! Warning…) Anyways, the part where Lucas confesses his feelings, that was for you. I was racking my brain for who to have him confess to and I hope you enjoy who I chose. Also the kick at the end…just to show you that their relationship hasn't exactly changed. I would write more and thank you, but I am so tired my eyelids are closing on me, but as I said I want to update before bed. Selfish, but I love waking up to reviews :). Thanks again!**

**IamCaroline****- Thank you for much for the review. It means a lot that you enjoyed the last chapter! I am really glad nobody expected Lucas and Tim to join C.T. Thanks again. **

**P0line****- Thank you so much for such a cute/sweet review. I absolutely loved it. I am glad you are liking the story, it means a lot to me! I try to write dialogue based on what the character on the show would say, but of course that does not always work. Thanks again!**

**Franz Alexa****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the addition to the Clean Teens (which if I have to type one more time, my hands will fall out ********. ) Thanks again.**

**Brucasforever03****- Aw thank you for the review. I will update again soon. Hopefully Wednesday, but that depends on school load and gymnastics, which right now is sucking the energy out of me. Anyways, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, because I certainly enjoyed your review. Thanks again.**


	8. Promise Me

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews.**

**I want to especially thank ****TypoKween**** for suggesting a few lines of dialogue that are used in the story. Please check her latest review from chapter 7. Thanks again everyone, and more thanks at the end!**

**-Brooke-**

**1 week later (Halloween is 4 days away).**

Brooke breathed deeply as she knocked on the door to Lucas and Nathan's room, the door looming over her like a cloud. Today was the first day of their weeklong break. A break given to the students by the principal who chose to ignore the increase in drinking during the particular holiday. He felt that giving the students a week off, allowing them to relax and go home, and get partying out of their system, would be wise.

Neither she nor Luke had talked since the night at the barn, although she knew it was all her doing. Lucas had made so many attempts to check on her, whether in person or through technology, but she always ignored him, making up an excuse to leave. He had seen her when she was vulnerable, and that was a state that Brooke hated to be in let alone have some witness her.

"What the hell do you want!" Nathan screamed, his voice filled with sleep. Brooke chuckled to herself as she saw on her watch that the time was not yet 5 am, but she needed to talk to Lucas, and what better time?

"Nathan, it's me, Brooke," she said softly through the door crack and after a few minutes she heard the faint footsteps grow louder, then, the door was opened.

"Brooke, I love you, but why are you waking me up?" Nathan asked rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to Lucas," Brooke replied softly, pointing over to the lump in the bed.

"He isn't here," Nathan said walking over to the bed and throwing off the covers, revealing a pillow.

"Oh," Brooke breathed deeply.

"Listen, do you need to talk?" Nathan asked and Brooke shook her head slowly, her eyes turning glassy.

"Um, can you just tell him I am leaving for the week and I will talk to him soon?" Brooke asked, sniffling between the words.

"Brooke, hey. Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"I just, um, need to clear my head. We are on break today so…" Brooke began.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't leave if you are upset," Nathan commented, worried.

"Not upset. You worry too much Natie," Brooke chuckled, leaning up to pinch his cheeks.

"Brooke…" Nathan said.

"Nathan…" Brooke chuckled.

"So have you killed it with Chase yet?" Nathan asked, closing the door behind Brooke, sitting on his bed.

"Nathan get that little idea out of your head. I am really happy with Chase," Brooke said happily, a little to happily for Nathan, who gagged.

"Sorry, once its planted, it just keeps growing," Nathan smiled.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" she asked, poking out her bottom lip.

"Yes, which is why I want you to break up with him. He doesn't really make you happy."

"How the hell would you know?" Brooke asked, her voice rising.

"I know everything," Nathan said laughing and Brooke eventually cracked a smile, unable to stay mad for long.

"So where did Lucas run off to last night?" Brooke asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice which Nathan detected but knew better than to say something.

"More this morning. He spent the night here," Nathan said and Brooke just smiled softly.

"Maybe that whole Clean Teen thing is keeping him from the girls."

"I wish. I feel like the girls want him more," Nathan said causing Brooke to chuckle. yea

"Well I should go, just tell him that I came by," Brooke said turning around.

"Why don't you tell him yourself," Lucas said closing the door behind him. Brooke tried not to stare at his white shirt, sticking to his chest. Obviously he had just been out running, and obviously Brooke was failing for her eyes could not leave him.

"Hey," she said smiling. Why was this so awkward? She was with chase. She hated Lucas. Right?

"Nathan, can I talk to Brooke alone?"

"No, it's fine. Actually, can you be ready to leave in 20 minutes?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Lucas asked, forgetting for a second his promise about going with Brooke to visit her grandpa.

"Um," Brooke choked out.

"Give me 10," Lucas said and Brooke nodded her head. Nathan looked at his brother questioningly, but Lucas gave him the 'I'll explain later' look.

**-OTH-**

"Why is it so hard, sometimes?" Brooke asked as she looked out the window, the wind blowing her hair behind her.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, leaving his jerk personality behind.

"Why is it so hard to find the right guy, you know. I mean, my grandparents have been together for 62 years and they still look at each other with love. How can you love someone so much that even over 60 years later you can still feel that youthful love?" Brooke asked softly. She didn't know why she asked Luke this, but it she just felt at ease.

"You have Chase you know," Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, but, I have him _now._"

"Are you and Chase not working out?" Lucas asked, a smirk on his face.

"No, we are. I just mean, how do you know they're _the one_?"

"I think you just know, kind of like instinct. When you have that feeling inside of you that you feel like you are going to explode and every time that person touches you, your skin burns. You love not only them, but also their flaws…" Lucas began before Brooke interrupted him.

"Have you met yours?" She asked, for the first time meeting his eyes.

"I think so," Lucas stated confidently, looking away from the road and into Brooke's eyes, lightly allowing his hand to brush against her arm, his fingers searing with the desire to hold her.

"You're lucky," Brooke responded as she looked away from him and sighed. "So, when are we going to be there?"

Lucas chuckled as he adjusted the radio station.

"Soon."

­**-OTH-**

"When someone says soon, that does not mean 4 hours!" Brooke yelled, slamming the car door shut.

"What was I supposed to say?" Lucas asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know, the truth?" Brooke yelled.

"Ok, well the truth is, you are the most obnoxious passenger!"

"Well you can't drive!" Brooke countered.

"You can't sit still."

"Will you grab my bag?" Brooke asked sweetly, and Lucas chuckled at how angry she could be and then, well happy.

"Brooke!"

"Grandma!" Brooke yelled running from Lucas to the old woman that stepped off the porch, her arms open for the young brunette who flew into her arms.

"You are getting so old," her grandmother laughed.

"I missed you," Brooke gushed. If there were two people that Brooke loved above all else were her grandparents.

"And who is that?" her grandmother asked, pointing to Lucas who was juggling his one bag and Brooke's four.

"That's Lucas Scott," Brooke said smiling and her grandmother smiled.

"Your grandfather needs to get his hearing checked. He told me your boyfriend was a boy named Chase," her grandmother said laughing.

"No, that is my boyfriend. Luke is just a friend. Well, not really a friend, just Luke," Brooke stated and chuckled.

"Well, Luke, I am MaryAnn. You can call me Mary," Brooke's grandmother sad reaching to shake his hand but laughed when she realized that with the luggage he was carrying, that a little too difficult.

"Nice. To. Meet. You," Lucas said breathing a little heavy as he adjusted the bags.

"John, get out here," Mary yelled and soon the elderly man walked outside, his step was full of youth, and experience etched in his face. If it weren't for his irregular breathing, nobody would have been able to guess he had cancer, and that is the way he wanted it.

"Brooke," John said embracing his granddaughter, who broke down at the sight of him.

Lucas smiled softly and nodded towards Mary as she turned around and walked towards the house, showing Lucas where to put the bags. She offered to carry one, but he firmly negated the option.

"Grandpa," Brooke said through the tears as she gripped onto him.

"Don't cry bumblebee," John said holding onto his granddaughter, a tear filling in his bright green eyes. Lucas stood in the doorway watching Brooke and he could feel his heartache.

Brooke smiled at the nickname, but the tears kept coming.

"I missed you," Brooke said, breathing deeply, trying to contain herself.

"I missed you too," John replied, kissing the top of her head, her chestnut curls cascading down her back.

Brooke separated from the hug and wiped the tears away, smiling as she looked at her grandfather. Strong and courageous, he stood as tall as she had always remembered, and on the outside, nothing had changed.

"Now, where is the boy?"

"Right here sir," Lucas said emerging from the door, shaking John's hand firmly.

"What did I tell you about this sir business?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Sorry, John," Lucas said smiling.

"Well, I have to finish up some chores. How about you two go rest up," John said.

"Ok Granddaddy," Brooke smiled, kissing his cheek and turned towards the house, walking away from Lucas. She didn't want him to see the tears falling down her face once again. She didn't want to be vulnerable _again._

"Wait, Brooke, let Lucas go," John said and Brooke turned around. John waited for Lucas to completely walk away before he spoke.

"Tell me about the other boy," John said looking at Brooke knowingly.

"What, Grandpa, I don't get it," Brooke said confused.

"Don't underestimate me Brooke. There is another guy in your heart and his name is not Chase, is it?"

"Yeah, and his name is John Davis," Brooke smiled as she embraced him and turned away.

John laughed to himself. Brooke was a handful.

**-OTH-**

"John, you need to take the pills," Mary said in a hushed voice. Lucas pressed himself flat against an opposing wall.

"MaryAnn, I'm fine," John, argued, both of them keeping their voices low.

"Stop it John, ok. I am tired of fighting this with you. You need to accept you have cancer," Mary said, sniffling as a tear threatened to fall. "I don't want to lose you and I can be certain that the girl upstairs doesn't either."

"I will be fine Mary," John said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please," she said desperately.

"I will be fine," he said more certain as he grabbed the pill from his wife's hand, gently placing it on his tongue, and swallowed.

Lucas listened to the conversation but he didn't understand why John wouldn't take the pill. Wouldn't he want to live and to do that, wouldn't he have to take his pills?

**-OTH-**

The night was beautiful, the stars shining and the autumn breeze rustled the trees.

"Come here boy," John said glancing back at Lucas who walked by the doorframe and after hearing his name, came outside into the night. He sat next to the elderly man, unsure as to why he had been called out.

"Nice night," Lucas said, making small talk.

"There is a reason I don't like the pills," John said, his voice with no emotion.

"Oh, listen, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it boy. You know, before I was diagnosed, I knew something was wrong. I woke up one day and I felt more tired, weaker, and everything felt so far away. As the days went on, the feeling remained, except it would grow stronger. However, I would put it off to me just getting old, although, I knew there was more. Until I was diagnosed with cancer, I could make excuses as to why I was feeling this way, and none of those excuses had to be serious. Then, MaryAnn made me go to the family doctor and that's when the tests began. I felt trapped under the machines that searched my body for an answer; an answer I didn't want to be found. So, I pretended to get better, even when I felt worse. Before they could find the cancer, I wanted to end the search. I wanted to live my life with nothing holding me back, but now, I can't do that," John said.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Lucas said softly.

"No, I do. I want to live Luke. I want to _live_, not just be alive. I love waking up in the morning, breathing in the smell of whatever is blown my way. I love feeling like I can do anything, but those pills remind me that I can't. Lucas, I am going to tell you something that Brooke doesn't know yet. I have until Christmas at the most," John, said, no sadness in his voice, only truth.

"Aren't there cures?" Lucas asked, not wanting to believe what was being told to him.

"The doctors are doing everything they can. However, the cancer has progressed pretty far and I have the option of remaining in the hospital and getting the treatment that _might_ save me, or I can live out my days here. I am not going to go through the treatment Lucas. I have thought about it, and I want to die at home," John said, closing his eyes.

"Mary?"

"Yes, she knows, and after I told her how I felt, she supports me. Lucas, I am going to need you with Brooke when I tell her. She is going to be angry at me, so I need you to be there for her."

"I will. I will be there for whatever she needs, and whatever you need," Lucas said and John just nodded his head.

"Good man."

"I do have just one question though. Why me?" Lucas asked, curious as to why Brooke's grandfather had chosen him to support his granddaughter.

"Because I think you can do it. Because you are the first boy Brooke ever let me meet," John said.

"I am just a friend."

"Never use the words, just a friend. Those words always mean something more. Goodnight son," John said as he patted Lucas's knee and walked into the house.

Lucas sat outside and took in the words that the man with more wisdom that he, spoke. Was it true? Did saying those words mean something more? He turned back to look into the house, and saw through the open doorframe John with his arm around his wife, leading her slowly to their bedroom and he smiled.

**-OTH-**

Lucas woke up from his slumber to the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance. He remembered how Brooke had told him her love for those small noises and how a simple whinny made her feel comforted, and she was no longer alone.

He removed the covers from his bed and tiptoed out of his room, hoping not to step on any creaking floorboards.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered as he opened the door to her bedroom. He saw her clutching onto a small purple monkey; one whose tail was falling off and its fur was worn.

She rustled in her sleep and sat up, looking into the pure darkness.

"Lucas," she whispered.

"I just wanted to check on you," Lucas said as he turned around.

"Can you, um. I don't want to be alone," Brooke said softly as she made room in her bed and Lucas nodded as he closed her door and lay next to her.

"Whose this," he chuckled pointing to the monkey that Brooke gripped onto. She lay on her back, holding it above her chest as she spoke.

"My grandpa got it for me when I was little. I forgot about it actually, but then I was looking through the closet, and there it was. I just wanted to remember that time when I was little," Brooke said honestly.

"I am here for you Davis," Lucas said.

"I know, but promise me one thing," Brooke said, feeling his body next to her.

"Anything."

"Promise me he won't die," Brooke said as two tears fell parallel along her porcelain face. She knew the promise was impossible to make. She knew he had no control over the fate of her grandfather. For some reason though, lying there, next to him, she felt anything was possible.

Lucas was silent for a moment as he pondered what she said. Her grandfather was her hero and had been the father figure she never knew. She wanted so bad to hold onto him and the childhood they had shared, but he knew what her grandfather had told him. He wanted to live happily and short then spend his days alive, in a hospital.

"Brooke," he said rolling onto his side.

"Mhm."

"I promise," he choked out.

"You wouldn't lie, would you?" Brooke asked, still sleepy.

"I promise," was all Lucas said as he choked back the tears.

He knew it was a lie. He knew that John only had a limited time, but maybe, just maybe, there was a way. Maybe, he could help, or maybe there could be a miracle. He just couldn't lie to Brooke. He loved her too much. _No, I don't love her. I am just a friend. Wait, John said those words always meant more. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he won't die…_

Lucas fell asleep dreaming of the best and thanks to his promise, so did Brooke.

**-OTH-**

"Are you kidding?" Brooke laughed into the phone, causing Lucas to wake up. She sent him an apologetic look and he just chuckled and took the phone away from her.

"Go to sleep," he said into the phone, hanging it up.

"Hey," Brooke said slapping him and taking back her phone.

"You know I was trying to sleep, but you being the obnoxious girl you are, woke me up."

"Well wouldn't you rather wake up to _my _laughter than _your _snores because that is what I woke up to."

"Too bad I don't snore," Lucas countered.

"How would you know, you were _asleep_," Brooke laughed.

"I don't snore."

"Just like I'm not beautiful," Brooke smiled.

"Well at least we know one of those is true," Lucas said and Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"Yep, I am beautiful," she smiled and Lucas thought to himself _yes, she is._

"Who called anyways?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Nathan."

"Why did he call, and so early?" Lucas asked groaning.

"Well apparently Bevin still has not given up the whole disguise thing. She wears watches that don't work and now she puts on those "My name is…" stickers," Brooke said laughing.

"Okay…" Lucas said a little confused.

"Except she adds a not so it is "My name is **not** Bevin," Brooke said laughing.

"Why is she wearing a disguise anyways?" Lucas asked.

"Because she thought that at the auction when you bought the basketball player, that it was a secret. So besides the date that she and Nathan had, she will not admit that she is his cheerleader," Brooke smiled.

"What was their date anyways?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan said they went to the zoo…"

**Flashback**

**"When I was little I wanted to be a otter," Bevin said as she and Nathan walked through the otter exhibit.**

**"Why an otter?" Nathan asked confused.**

**"Oh, I don't know!" She exclaimed, sighing.**

**"Ok, so…" Nathan said putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"Are you and Haley dating?" Bevin asked.**

**"Um, no, actually, we are just friends," Nathan said rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"Is Skills?" Bevin asked curiously.**

**"Dating Haley?" Nathan asked alarmed. That would be an interesting couple.**

**"No silly. Is Skills dating anyone?"**

**"Not that I know of. Wait, do you like Skills?" Nathan asked chuckling.**

**"I used to want to be a flamingo when I was little," Bevin smiled.**

**"Bevin that's an elephant," Nathan said as they walked through the elephant exhibit.**

**"Oh. I wanted to be one of those too." **

**"Bevin, were you dropped on your head when you were little?" Nathan asked.**

**"Yes," she replied causing Nathan to laugh, but she did not understand why it was funny.**

**"That explains everything."**

**"My mom didn't mean to. She told me there was a good sale for shoes and that I was getting heavy and that I slipped, but she apologized. Plus, she still has those shoes, and they are so cute," Bevin replied with a smile.**

**"Yeah because it would be drastic if they were ugly?" Nathan asked.**

**"You're telling me," Bevin replied.**

**"So about Skills…" Nathan tried again. **

**"Was he dropped too?" Bevin asked intrigued.**

**"Um, look it's a giraffe," Nathan said pointing to the tall animals. "Did you want to be one of those?**

**"Oh no. See when a baby giraffe is born it falls from high up. Some land on their head," Bevin reasoned.**

**"The one animal you didn't want to be. You have the most in common with," Nathan said under his breath.**

**"Oh, maybe I **_**am**_** a giraffe. You know like in a previous life," Bevin said excitedly.**

**"Yeah, maybe…" Nathan replied. This was going to be a long season.**

**End Flashback**

"Her being dropped as baby makes so much sense," Lucas said laughing as Brooke finished the story.

"Lucas that is so mean. Don't you see, the point of the story is that she likes Skills!" Brooke enthused.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked.

"Were you not even listening to the story?" Brooke asked irritated.

"I was. Never did you say she liked him," Lucas replied.

"Yes, I did."

"No. You didn't"

"Yes I fucking did!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, no need to get mad."

"I am not mad," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you are downright cheery."

"You know what you can go now. Home!"

"We only have one car," Lucas said pointing to the window.

"Ah, the married couple. Would you like breakfast?" John asked appearing at the doorframe.

"Good morning and yes," Brooke smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

"I told you she wasn't a morning person," John laughed and Lucas nodded his head.

"Listen, um, never mind," Lucas said, thinking about bringing up his and Brooke's talk last night.

"What is it boy?" John asked sitting in one of the chairs in the corner.

"I promised Brooke something that I have no control over," he said slowly.

"I am going to tell her after breakfast Luke. All four of us are going to go outside and I am going to break it to her," he said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Can't hold it in for too much longer, now can I?" John chuckled and Lucas smiled. How could someone with no time left be so happy? How could someone love life so much? Then he realized, that is where Brooke gets it from.

"Chase!" Brooke screeched from down below.

"Chase," Lucas said looking at John.

"Chase," John frowned.

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I am not happy with this chapter, but what can I do? I guess I could rewrite, but instead I am going to post and see how you all like it. **

**Bella-**** Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the last chapter. I definitely love Rachel and she will become more main as the story progresses. Thanks for the review!**

**Brookedavis911****- Thank you so much for the review. I am flattered that you like my writing that means a lot. I have had how Brucas will get together planned for awhile so it is just a matter of time. I am glad you like the story!**

**TypoKween****- I hope you noticed the lines I used between Brooke and her grandpa. Thank you so much for the review and the suggestion, I loved both. I tried to make it subtle and Brooke still has yet to admit her feelings, but give it some time. Lucas might have ditched his jackass personality for now, but I can tell you, it is not gone. I am glad you enjoyed…oh and Tim. I love him :).**

**Brucasforever03****- Well that was only an amazing review! Thank you so much. Sorry you had a bad day, but I am so glad my story made it a little better. The small things in life :). Yeah I hate Chase too, but of course he has to meet Grandpa before anything can really happen between him and Brooke…good or bad. What John thinks of Chase will really influence Brooke as to whether she pursues the romance or breaks up with him. Thanks again for the review. Also, my homepage is pretty boring :).**

**AmbroCoo****- Thank you for your review, it was too sweet. Hope you enjoyed this update.**

**P0line****-Thank you so much for the review. I agree with you about Brooke having some sort of family member there for her in the show. I would love that! Thanks again for the review.**

**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story! Honestly, I have not decided if her grandpa will live or not, although it alludes to him not in this chapter. I am not sure. I guess I will decide as the story plays out. Thanks again.**

**OTHbrucas4ever****- Thank you for the review. It is ok you forgot, I forget things about the story all the time. Which is bad since I am the author, so I have to re read a lot. I am glad you liked the kick at the end :). Thanks again!**

**Othfan326****- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and the Brucas. Chase. I am not sure how long he will be around. What John thinks about him will really affect Brooke and Chase's relationship. So, whatever happens in the next chapter…**

**Brucas333****- Aw, your review made me so happy, you have no idea. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Oh Tim, how I love him. Hopefully he will be in the next chapter, but I am not sure. Thanks again, the review was sweet!**

**ChadAndSophie-**** Jelena, thank you so much for the review. I added a little bit of Brathan in the chapter, which although small, I hope you enjoyed! It means a lot that you enjoyed the chapter; your review was really sweet as well. Thanks again for the review! **

**Oth234234****- Thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter!! Thanks.**

**Illeandra****- Aw, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for the review. As I have told a few other people, I am not sure about Brooke's grandpa. Whether he will live or die, is still up in the air. Thanks again!**

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt****- Thank you for the review! **

**Brooke D****.- Haha, your review was basically hilarious. I love how you want Chase to get hit by the bus, but what made me laugh was the way it was written! He is still in the picture, but depending on what Grandpa thinks about him, might change all of that. Thanks again!**

**Chopia-brucaslove****- Thank you for the review. Brucas will have an interesting relationship, but a nice one…for now. He is really going to make an effort to be there for Brooke. Thanks again and I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Myla84****- Aw, thank you for the review. I am glad you liked the Lucas and Grandpa scene. Although this one was sad, their relationship will grow over the course of the next few chapters. Thanks again!**

**Groviejj-othfn88-**** Aw, your review means so much to me! I am glad you really got into the writing, thanks so much!!**

**Brucas2006-**** Sara, thank you so much for the review. It means a lot to me and I am glad you enjoyed the conversations of everything. Finally, in the next chapter, John meets Chase. I hope you will all enjoy how that goes. I am glad you got the "constants" part. Thanks!! **

**BrOoKe DaViS23****- Katie, aw thank you for the review. I am glad you read my story, thus far, and that you enjoy it. It means a lot and I hope you continue to read. Thanks!**

**ReenaP87****- Than you for the review. I am glad that you, too, came across my story. It means a lot that I am attracting some more readers. Thanks so much and thank you for the review!**

**Brucas Equals Love****- Well, this is the earliest I could update :). I feel this is good enough, but I am glad you are enjoying my story! Grandpa John is very smart…then again who doesn't know Brucas belongs together! Thanks again!!**

**Liz457-**** Thank you so much for the review!**

**Brucasroxx-**** Ok, so let me first start off with a big THANK YOU. I forgot that OTH was on, on Monday's. I got your review a little after 8 and I was watching Greek and I was so afraid that I missed the beginning of One Tree Hill. Instead it was Gossip Girls…ok for me Monday nights suck because there is no way I can watch all of my favorite shows! Anyways, without you I would have missed One Tree Hill and that episode last night made me melt. Yay Brooke! I love her so much and ok, I need to thank you about your review before I go into the episode. I guess we both enjoy talking, although your review was so cute. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the contents I had in it. You have no idea how much I thank you, for everything. Thank you thank you thank you!**


	9. Leaving in a Storm

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up over the weekend, only because it will take awhile to write. Thanks again!**

"Brooke!" Chase exclaimed as the brunette ran into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck in the process.

"Hey baby," he replied, lightly fingering her hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to Virginia to visit your parents and then come back for Halloween," Brooke asked, separating from the hug, but still remaining close.

"I had to come. I missed you," Chase smiled genuinely as he kissed the top of her head chastely.

"Everyone feels that way. I am miss-able," Brooke smiled, eliciting a soft laugh.

"Whose car is that?" Chase asked, pointing to the automobile beside of him.

"Oh um, Luke's. You know Lucas Scott," Brooke said, shifting her weight between her two legs as she spoke.

"Why is he here?" Chase asked, getting defensive, causing Brooke to sigh.

"Well my car, you know, um, well it broke down. Lucky for me Lucas was driving by so he picked me up," Brooke smiled, knowing the excuse was stupid, which is why she laughed as she finished.

"Brooke. God why can't you be serious for 5 seconds," Chase argued.

"Listen Chase, I'm sorry. Seriously though, I," Brooke began, not wanting to tell Chase about the night in the barn. She didn't like lying to her boyfriend, but not telling him this would not hurt him. Actually, speaking about it once more would hurt her the most, and what can she say, she was selfish.

"Why is here Brooke? We aren't having sex so you turn to him? God Brooke!" Chase yelled irritated.

"No Chase. Why would I do that to you! I chose to join Clean Teens for you. You Chase because _you_ are my boyfriend, not Lucas. I needed a ride, why can't you believe me?" Brooke pleaded. _The reason he cannot believe me is because I am lying. Well, not really…I mean, I did need a ride, and Lucas was there. _

"Brooke, I believe you. I'm sorry, it was just a long drive," Chase said smiling weakly.

"Why don't you go inside and rest up," Brooke replied softly, hurt that he had just yelled at her, but of course she did not show it.

"Ok, bye babe," Chase smiled and walked into the house, however, before he was more than an inch in; he was met by a very angry grandfather.

"Well excuse me son, you see, in my day, the man of the house did the yelling, not the boyfriend," John said, his voice intense, striking fear in Chase. This was not the best first impression and even he knew that.

"I am sorry. Really, I am," Chase said, honestly.

"Next time, if you have a problem with my granddaughter, or anyone in this house for that matter, come talk to me," John smiled, although his voice was not warm and friendly as it had been when he had met Luke.

"Yes sir," Chase replied.

"Sir, very nice," John nodded as he took one of Chase's bags and walked up the stairs to place it in one of the bedrooms.

Lucas leaned against the wall in the kitchen, away from the view of everyone, but still in hearing distance and smirked. He was allowed to call Brooke's grandfather, John, but Chase, no. Chase had to call him sir. Some things in life worked to Luke's advantage, but then he thought about the news he heard earlier and that smirk immediately dropped into a frown.

"Why the frown Luke?" Mary asked, her voice filled with love. She was one of those grandmother's that all of the neighborhood kids loved; the one with the cookies and the apron, apple pie and lemonade…

"Just thinking," Lucas responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table and Mary sat opposite of him.

"You know," Mary stated and gave Lucas a knowing look and he nodded slowly.

"Know what?" Brooke asked coming through the hallway and into the country style kitchen. She took a cookie from the counter, positioned next to the oven, the steam rising.

"That your grandmother makes the best chocolate chip cookies," Lucas smiled.

"Where is yours?" Brooke asked, knowing something was up.

"I ate. That is how good it was," Lucas replied rubbing his stomach for the effects.

"Well after being yelled at for lying, I am in no position to call someone out," Brooke said slumping in the chair. Lucas tried his best not to smile.

"What happened love?" Mary asked, rubbing Brooke's back as she lay with her head on the wooden table.

"Um," Brooke began as she looked to her right and saw Lucas, obviously listening.

"Oh sorry, do you want me to leave?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Brooke said sarcastically and shook her head laughing as he got up.

Brooke waited for him to leave before she confined in her grandmother about her and Chase's relationship and what had happened before she got there. Mostly Mary just listened; offering advice when it was needed, and that is exactly what was needed.

**-OTH- **

"Brooke, Luke, can you two come down here?" John called as he rested his arm around Mary's back, leaning against the stair rail for support.

"Move," Brooke yelled as she pushed Lucas against the wall, trying to get down the narrow, old staircase before him.

"You are not getting away that easy," he laughed pulling her by the waist backwards so he could make a move in front of her.

"Brooke?" Chase asked as he walked out of his bedroom and saw Lucas holding onto Brooke as she laughed, pushing him away, fighting to get down before him.

"Oh, hi Chase," Brooke said as she stopped immediately in her tracks.

"Does your grandfather want me too?" Chase asked Brooke who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Grandpa, do you want Chase too?"

"Oh right, I forgot about the other boy" John called back to her, once again, his voice filled with love.

**-OTH-**

The wind thrashed through the trees as the sky turned to a dark grey. Night was approaching, but it was no doubt, not even to the blind, that a storm was approaching. Of course the weathermen had mumbled a few passing words about the possibility of rain, but soon, people stopped listening.

Brooke sat in between Chase and Lucas on a bench outside of one of the stables. She leaned against Chase; his arm slinked over her shoulder.

It pained Lucas to see the two together, only because he hated Chase, not because he _actually_ liked Brooke. But more so, it pained him for the news that no matter who you were, no one was ready to hear.

"Are we going to be long? The wind is making my hair fly all over the place," Brooke whined and Chase chuckled. Actually, everyone chuckled, except for Luke. He knew that both of the elderly laughed to lighten the mood, or because they were nervous, but he couldn't. He could not bare to find any humor in the situation because he knew there would be none after.

"Brooke, sweetheart, your granddaddy and I have something to tell you," Mary said, leaning down to her daughter and held her hands in her own.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked alarmed, her body stiffening, causing Chase's arm to falls from her shoulders as she leaned forward.

"I remember when you were younger, Brooke. The way you loved life was inspiring. You saw the beauty not only in yourself, but also in others, even when beauty could sometimes not be found from within themselves. You had confidence that you exuded and your face shown with a light that I don't know what the source of it is. Brooke you are my bumblebee," John said softly, allowing each word to filter through her ears before he broke the news. He knew she would be angry so he wanted to get everything out in the open before he broke the news.

Brooke smiled as the thunder rumbled lightly in the distance.

"I remember when I was little too. We used to come out every time there was a storm. Until it came within a dangerous distance, we would sit on the back porch, you, with your cigar and me with a piece of Grandma's apple pie. I would cuddle against you as the thunder increased and the lightening would illuminate the sky, filling it with beauty, and for once I felt that I could see for miles. It was always your favorite time of night, you always loved the thunderstorms," Brooke said softly, smiling as she thought of everything.

"Lucas, Chase," Mary said softly nodding her head over to the house and the two boys nodded, although Lucas did so unwillingly.

"Where are you guys going?" Brooke asked unaware of the news that tore apart the insides of Lucas.

"I need some help in the kitchen. You two can stay out here, for old time sakes," Mary smiled as she looked at Lucas in the eyes and he understood.

**-OTH-**

"He is worse than he says he is," Lucas speculated as he and Mary walked together, Chase, already back at the house.

Mary nodded her head sadly as she reached her hand in her pocket and took out a bottle where pills should be. She rolled the orange container in her hand, fingering the prescription.

"I filled the prescription last week. It should have lasted 3 months," She said, her voice low and distant. Mary handed Lucas the container, but it was empty. There was not one pill left.

"Did he…" Luke asked, afraid the man took them all at once to speed up the death process.

"No, dear. He crushed each and every pill up. Then he came out here and blew them into the wind. He muttered to himself something about the wind carrying away the things you want to let go."

"Mary," Lucas began as he took her into a quick hug, but she only allowed the comforting gesture last for a moment.

"I love my husband Luke. He is one of the best men this world has to offer, but he lives as he wishes to. This is a man that fought in the Vietnam War and watched thousands of lives snatched away before they really began. He saw hospitals filled with dismembered soldiers and never did he think of his pain, but only of those around him. As he told you, he wants to live out a natural death, but Luke, when you reach my age; sometimes you are waiting for death. Throughout my life I have seen the economy crash, devastating thousands. I have witnessed the emaciated souls that lived in a concentration camp, their hands gripping the bars for freedom. I have listened to a president speak about the horrors of the world, but also of the beauty. I have seen a flower grow and a child like Brooke become the beautiful girl she is today. Sometimes when you reach my age, you feel like you have seen it all."

"Mary, your husband does not want to die," Lucas said softly.

"I know that dear. I guess I got off track with what I was trying to say. Without those pills John can last 2 weeks, and he knows that. Before we went to bed last night he told me that he would rather die without one harmful substance in his body than live a thousand years because an artificial substance is keeping him here. He told me that if he wasn't the age, which he is, then he would have jumped at the opportunity of chemotherapy or pills, but he has seen life. He feels that it is his chance to give someone else a chance at life and that it is his time to go," Mary said as a tear fell down her face with the same poise she held in her voice.

Lucas wrapped his arm around the elderly woman's shoulder and she excused herself for crying but Lucas just shook it off, telling her it was all right.

**-OTH-**

Brooke leaned against her grandfather's chest as they laughed, talking about the past, the present, and the future. John encouraged talked of the future, for he wanted his granddaughter to live a life of happiness.

"Brooke, bumblebee, I need to tell you something," he said softly, turning to face her.

"What it is it?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Honey, I have until the first week of November," John said and watched as the girl in front of him braced herself.

Brooke shook her head softly, not wanting to believe the news, but she didn't cry, nor scream, yell, nothing. She sat tall, her back arched, waiting for the news to hit with more force than the thunder and lightening combined.

"Chemotherapy. Daddy will pay for it," she said reasonably.

"Brooke, that is not what I want. I don't want to be trapped inside the drab walls of a hospital or smell latex gloves right before I pass on. I want to be out here, with the things I love. I want to feel the earth fall from my feet and the sun explode, light filling the orbs of my eyes. I would rather succumb to an earlier natural death than be tied too machines, hoping to breathe through a respirator one more time. I am going to die one day Bumblebee, so I will wait to see what day," John said. What amazed Brooke was the way his wrinkles smoothed over and no worries graced his face. When he spoke of death it was as if it was an experience.

Brooke ran into his arms as the rain began to fall, gripping onto the back of his shirt as her tears mixed with the rain.

"I love you bumblebee," John said and for the first time since the diagnosis, he cried.

"I love you grandpa," Brooke said, meaning every word and loving him for being the man he was, is, and to her, always will be.

They separated from the hug as John handed her a letter, patting her hands together for reassurance.

That was the last touch those two shared and the first one they shared.

It was only a moment later did John Patrick Davis lean against the barn, clutching his body as it shook, his body becoming the storm that rippled through. Brooke's screams ran through the wind, carrying them far away to the ends of the earth. Her tears raced along her nose, her cheeks, and her neck, competing as to which would fall first. Her body crippled against his, shaking it until her strength gave out.

Brooke closed her eyes as the emotions took over and she fell, her tears to be washed away by the rain.

_Brooke,_

_I could feel the warm light shining upon my face, the cold hands upon my bare body, except what I was feeling was a memory. I looked into the window of the hospital door. There was a tall man reading the newspaper in the corner as his wife's hand slowly checked her voicemails, oblivious to the doctor's arms. _

_I could feel the hands all over me, cleaning me, cuddling me against their shoulders, speaking to me as if I was a baby. Then, I realized, that was my memory. The day I was born. Of course, I could not remember the exact specifics, only that I came out and here I stand. These actions are the ones that jog my memory, for a reason I do not know._

_My mother complains, the lights are too bright, but I enjoy their warmth. _

_My father mumbles about the economy, but I am too young to understand, even now. _

_Then, I notice the man standing near the doctor and nurses, looking at the baby, who happens to be beautiful, if I must say. There he stands, young and vibrant, slim and sleek, the same man I know as my grandfather. I watch as my eyes flicker open and reach my fingers out as the tall man pats my hand. That was the first touch from a relative I ever shared, besides the feeling of the inside of my mother, but if she could've she would have passed that experience onto my grandfather too. _

_-OTH-_

_I felt a hand along my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I was in the same room, only I was the one lying on the bed. This time, there were no phones or newspapers, and no man in the corner. _

_I felt the hand of my husband next to me relax as I took the baby into my arms. I watched as her own eyes flickered open and she reached her fingers out, but I knew not why, for nobody was there. _

_Then I felt the weight on my shoulder release and the same light that illuminated my face when I was a baby, illuminated hers. _

_My head turned around and for a moment I saw my grandfather and for a moment time stopped. Then the rain fell hard against the pavement, and he was gone. Every time the rain fell, I knew my grandfather was walking along the earth, the lightening strike when he smiles and the thunder his laughter. _

_My grandfather had become nature._

_My grandfather had become what he always wanted to be._

**-OTH-**

"Grandpa?" Brooke's eyes were soft and glazed over, obviously having off been passed out for a while now.

Lucas, Chase, and Mary had run outside when they heard the screams of Brooke and came to find her clutching her grandfather, both of them seemingly asleep, only this time only one would wake up.

They all cried, Mary the most. She stayed with him as Lucas carried Brooke after Chase made a comment about her being to heavy. Lucas shook his head and lifted her, the brunette hair covering her angelic face.

He laid her down on the bed, feeling her forehead as her cheeks flushed with pink. She burned up, but her body shook violently. She lightly lifted the wet clothing from her body, replacing them with warm pajamas and one of his sweatshirts, for even in the end of October; Brooke never thought to bring warm clothing.

Lucas had fallen asleep next to her bed, sleeping on a chair that formed knots in every muscle. However, there were more important things and unlike Chase, who had taken off that night, he knew it.

Mary had arranged the funeral that morning. It was hard, and she mourned that night, Lucas could hear her, but he knew she wanted to mourn alone, or at least alone until Brooke woke up.

Lucas had allowed the tears to fall, but he knew that reality wouldn't hit until Brooke woke up and she made it real.

He sat there thinking how he was mean to her before he had even gotten to know her. Even now, he felt like he didn't really know her. He didn't know her jokes or the movies she liked. He craved to learn about her and know the mysteries of the bubby brunette.

His thoughts were ended when he heard _"Grandpa"_

"Brooke," he said softly as he watched her eyes search his face.

"Good morning," she said with a smile on her face, unable to tear herself from his blue eyes.

"Good morning Brooke," Lucas responded, not able to fathom as to why she was smiling or doing anything but crying.

"Did you sleep in that chair all night?" She asked getting out of bed yawning looking down at the sweatshirt.

"That's mine," Lucas said, raising his hand.

"Why am I wearing your sweatshirt Scott? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Brooke laughed and Lucas looked at her confused. People do not act like this after someone dies. Then, it hit him. Brooke had the fever, she was out…

"Brooke do you remember last night?"

"It rained?" she asked picking up the wet jeans from the pile of clothing.

"Brooke, did you have a dream, that seemed real?" he asked, knowing that it could happen she thought the death was only a dream.

"Yeah, I was with my grandpa and then he….no," Brooke said shaking her head, the tears coming full stream. "No!" She yelled as she threw the jeans at him.

"Brooke," he offered as he watched the tears erase the face of the girl he watched sleep.

Brooke opened every drawer, throwing the contents at Lucas, the wall, wherever they hit. He was lying. He had to be.

She screamed and cried, yelling that it was a dream, but remembering clearly what happened.

Eventually her body fell down, hitting the wall and sliding down until she hit the floor.

"You did this!" Brooke yelled jumping back up pushing Lucas backwards. "I hate you," she yelled the tears becoming part of her.

Lucas felt the warm tears hot against his face.

She punched his chest and stomach. She slapped his arms and kicked his legs, but he stood like a punching bag.

"I hate you," Brooke yelled until she just grabbed onto his neck, holding on for dear life.

"Brooke, it will be ok," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"No, it won't," she said as she let out a scream, one that could be heard from the birds above.

"Grandpa," Brooke cried as she fell against the floor once more, but this time she did not get up. She only lay, curled in a fetal position as she cried.

Lucas walked over to her and sat down. He picked her up so she sat on his lap, and she cried.

On the floor lay an envelope:

** To My Bumblebee.**

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are so great. Thanks and please do so now :). I just want to ask you all to read the chapter before these review thanks as well.**

**Liz457- Thank you so much for the review. I guess now you know about Chase. Thanks again!**

**OTHbrucas4ever- Trish, thank you so much for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the date. I actually was not sure if people were going to like it, but I am glad I was wrong. Thanks again.**

**Chopia-brucaslove- Thank you for the review. Obviously by this time you have probably already can tell I don't like Chase, and if not well…I don't like him. Thanks again!**

**BrookeDavis911- Thank you for the review. I can tell you that Grandpa is not out of the picture. Obviously there is the envelope on the floor with things inside, and there will be a lot more. Of course, just nothing physical. I did use the monkey because of the episode. I thought it was too cute and I am thrilled that she has a baby. It was too cute.**

**Bella- Thank you for the review. It was sweet and I am glad you are enjoying the story. Lucas is sweet, sometimes… Thanks again.**

**Hot Boy Wayne- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you like it!**

**B.P. Davis- Thank you for the review. I am glad you like the Brucas because they are cute. They are my favorite couple! Thanks again.**

**Brucasforever03- Ok so do I need to tell you I loved your review, because I did. Thank you so much for it! I always type my chapters really late at night, or late for me. So I am always tired when I thank people, but let me tell you I love you for your review. It was sweet and just thanks. I am glad you like the story!**

**Othfan326- Thank you for the review. The promise will be talked about in a coming chapter. The chapters will go through the stages of death so the stage I feel it affects the most, will be the one it is in. Thanks again!**

**ChadAndSophie- Jelena, thank you for the review. I hate both Chase and Peyton which is why Peyton really is not even in this story. All of the other people you mentioned in your review will be in the chapters once they get back in school and maybe even before. Lucas will be there for her, but it is not going to be easy for him and of course not for Brooke. Thanks again.**

**CheerandBrood323- Cass, I completely agree. I think they should move Greek to Tuesday and then we can have our shows on Tuesday. Also, I am not sure if you watch America's Next Top Model, but have you ever noticed that Katarzyna kind of looks like Sophia Bush. Maybe not, but she is my favorite, probably because I noticed a resemblance. I am glad you liked the last chapter, and right now Brucas will be focused on in every chapter. Thanks again.**

**Myla84- Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked Bevin. Thanks again.**

**Illeandra- Thank you for your review. You always leave great ones. I am glad you liked the Bevin because I was not sure how people would like their date. I do love her with Skills though, and for the same reason as you. Although I am noticing that Mark has couples that are similar together, besides Naley. I mean right now they are leaning towards Leyton and Bevin and Tim are married…. Thanks again for the review. Also, before I move on to the next person, I have always wondered about your penname. If it is your name, I think it is really pretty. If not then well it is still pretty!**

**Kay- Aw, thank you for the review. It means a lot to me that you think I am a good writer. Thanks and I hope to update this weekend. **

**Pepe132- Thank you so much for the review. I am glad you liked the contents of the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again!**

**ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl- Thank you so much for the review. Yes, the Brucas is complex and simple. The dynamics will begin to shift now and I guess you will just have to wait to see where it goes. Thanks so much!**

**Franzalexa- I am not sure whether your review was meant as a compliment or an insult. To me it was either a bad surprise meaning the contents or bad writing. Anyways, I am not sure, but I thank you either way for the review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Brucas Equals Love- Thank you for the review. Chase just ruins everything…like he did in season 4. Well, he wasn't in this chapter too much so I hope that is all good :). Thanks again!**

**Brucasroxx- Thank you so much for the review. Do not worry about getting your feelings about the show out, I do it all the time. I feel bad for the people that do not watch the show because I basically talk about the Monday episode until Thursday and then Friday- Sunday is talk about the one coming on the next week. It is a never-ending cycle. I adored the episode Monday…and Quinten did scare me, but for some reason, my heart goes out to him. There will be a jealous Lucas and ask he and Brooke grow closer, things will get interesting. Thanks again!**

**Brucas333- Aw, thank you for the review. I loved it. Chase did go home, at the worst time for a boyfriend TO go home. What can I say, I don't like him :).**

**Brooke D.- The rake comment made my day. I came home and laughed out loud at that comment. It was hilarious. I wouldn't mind that either, but then I would probably have to write about a lawsuit or something and well that might put me to sleep :). Next chapter will be a lot of Brucas, together, and their POV. Thanks again for the great review! **

**P0line- Thank you for the review. Yes, the purple monkey. I had to use it…it was so cute. I loved the episode…particularly when everyone was waking up, except Lucas and Peyton…that was not needed. Thanks again!**


	10. Halloween

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N-Thank you for the review. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Also, the italics in the last chapter were supposed to be Brooke's dream…sorry, I forgot to include that.**

**-Brooke-**

Lucas scoffed as he looked through the crowd of the Halloween party. All of the girls were dressed in lingerie, claiming that it was indeed some sort of animal, while the guys marveled at their assets.

He couldn't bash his peers too much. After all, he enjoyed looking at the girls, grinding with them, and forcing them against the wall and having his own way with them. He loved the feel of their flesh hot against his own.

He watched Brooke Davis, her body hot against someone else's, moving to their own beat. She had a beer in one hand, and the other would occasionally run along her partner's body, caressing his face, his abs, or his hips.

She had arrived at the party with Chase, who was dressed in none other than his Clean Teen shirt, while Brooke was just the opposite. A knit sailor dress clung to her body, forcing her breasts to peak from the top. The navy color, accentuated by gold trimming called the eyes of men all over the party. She had stockings with a bow trim and her heels were longer than the dress all together, or at least that is what one of the girls said walking by him.

He watched as the guy's hand traveled up her thigh, reaching the costume, which landed just under her ass. He was all over her, and she him.

Lucas turned his head to see Chase nowhere in site. Funny, Chase never is where he should be.

What angered Lucas was that it was only a few days ago that Brooke's grandfather had died, and there she was. She acted as if nothing had happened, and that her insides weren't shattered. She danced as if tonight was just about another hookup. It was Halloween and Brooke was devoting herself to the holiday.

It had been days since Brooke had talked to him, let alone looked him in the eye. She had fallen asleep in his arms the morning she found out about John's death, and that was the last time they were near each other. It was also the last time she had cried, and he didn't know why she was holding it all in.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he approached her. Her hips rotated along her partner's, her red plastic cup plastered to her lips.

Brooke forced a smile, meeting his eyes only for a second before she went back to dancing.

"Come on, don't be like this," he protested.

"Why do you even care?" Brooke asked, slightly slurring her words.

"Brooke, I care," he replied, softer this time.

"Well don't," Brooke smiled sarcastically as she walked away, leaving the guy she was dancing with, to himself.

"Luke!" Tim exclaimed, smacking him on the back, leaning on him for support.

"Tim," Lucas smiled; noticing how is breath reeked of alcohol.

"I want that one," Tim chuckled as he pointed to a girl

"Which one don't you want?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"Brooke."

"What?" Luke asked, the answer having caught him off guard.

"She is yours dude," Tim replied, his words slurring as they were processed in Luke's mind.

"Man, you are so drunk," Lucas laughed.

"Then get back to old Luke," Tim said sadly as he walked away, tripping, of course. His face fell flat against the floor, but everyone was used to it, so they just walked away.

Lucas scoffed as he grabbed a beer and drank. He was not changing was he?

-OTH-

"Never have I ever, see you naked," Brooke smiled, whispering into the ear of a guy on the couch. Her words hot upon his ear, burning a whole in the side of cheek.

"Brooke," Lucas warned.

"Never have I ever…" Brooke rasped as she put both knees on either side of him, straddling over Lucas as she reached her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to him.

"I'm not playing," Lucas said, reaching up to put his hands on her waist to push her off of him.

"But I am," she whispered, licking her lips as she rested her weight on his lap.

"Brooke, get off of me," he said irritated.

"Want to be on top?" Brooke asked laughing as she sat back, looking at him.

"Not with you," he responded, angry that she was forcing herself on him, but he was angrier about the way his body pulled towards her. Her body was a magnet and he was attracted.

"Follow me," she whispered as she reached down and put her hands in his, getting up from the couch.

Lucas could not help but stare at her. She was beautiful; the way her body moved with confidence and her eyes fluttered with life. She was drunk and she didn't care. He was tipsy and he did.

The second they entered the empty bedroom Brooke closed the door.

"Talk," Lucas offered, but Brooke shook her head.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed, locking the door once his body fell softly against the springs.

"Brooke stop it," he said unconvincingly as he watched her reach down to her thighs. She lightly brought her hands up her thighs, watching his blue eyes travel along her body.

He swallowed as she brought her hands back down, the stockings falling from their place.

"Bro-," he began, but was interrupted.

Brooke walked over to the bed as she pressed her lips against his neck, climbing onto the bed in the process. She sucked along his neck as she pushed him onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt in the process.

"I want," Brooke said in a raspy voice looking at him, fire and desire threatening to explode out of her eyes.

"God damn it Brooke!" Lucas yelled, pushing her off of him, and buttoning his shirt back up.

"What the hell!" Brooke countered.

"I don't want to have sex with you," Lucas replied. He was lying. He would sleep with Brooke Davis an in instant. However, he hated her, and yet he cared for her. He wanted her to be his, but he wanted to explore the map of females before he was tied down.

"You do with every other girl!" Brooke yelled, raising her hands in the air in exasperation.

"You aren't every other girl," he muttered, but Brooke didn't hear him.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"Never have I ever slept with a bitch," Lucas smiled.

"Fuck you," Brooke chuckled sarcastically.

"That's what you were going to do."

"You better shut that mouth of yours…"

"Why? Yours is always open, and you are always on your knees…"

"For less than a minute, because that is how long it takes," Brooke smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Worst minute of my life," he sneered.

"Says the guy begging for it."

"I never begged," Lucas responded.

"No, but you will." Brooke pointed out.

"Full of yourself?" Lucas asked as Brooke went to unlock the door.

"Yeah, actually, I am," she laughed, but Lucas threw himself in front of the door.

"Is that why you are afraid?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stumbling back.

"You know what I mean," Lucas said unemotionally as he turned to the door.

"You didn't keep your promise…" Brooke said only above a whisper; but a whisper that stopped Luke dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, but knowing what she said.

"You promised he wouldn't die…" she said sitting down on the bed.

"Brooke."

"No, Luke. I asked you one thing. Count…one! You should not have promised," Brooke yelled, holding up one finger.

"How was I supposed to tell you…" he began, his heart crumbling for the brunette.

"You weren't. You aren't supposed to be the guy my grandfather liked. You aren't supposed to be the guy, Luke. Don't you get it! I don't want you to be that guy," Brooke continued yelling.

"Neither do I!" Lucas laughed, looking at her like she was crazy.

"God, this isn't fair!" She screamed, aggravated.

"Brooke, just talk to me," Lucas said, reaching out to her.

"I don't want to. Don't you get it? I don't want to cry or mourn. I want to be happy," Brooke pleaded.

"Then be happy," he said as if it was that easy.

"I can't be. I can't just go on living. I don't have any other family."

"You have Chase," Lucas offered.

"Who gives a fuck about him?" Brooke asked.

"He is your boyfriend…" Lucas hinted.

"So, not the point," Brooke chuckled, for the first time, and so did Luke.

"Not working out for you guys?"

"This is going to sound so shallow, but I can't do the non-sexual dating," Brooke admitted.

"Not shallow, just realistic," Lucas pointed out, sitting beside her on the bed.

"He is cute, and nice, and funny. I love the way he smiles and he laughs at my jokes. I love how I don't feel pressured…" Brooke began.

"So stay with him," Lucas said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"He left when I needed him most," Brooke began. "Why did you stay Luke?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Why did you stay with me? You didn't have to."

"Because I watched a broken girl lose the only man in her life. She lost a friend, a relative, and a hero. I watched the sparkle leave her eye…" Lucas began as Brooke's lips crashed onto his.

It was short and sweet, but a kiss neither wanted to separate from. She allowed her arms to rest along the back of his neck, her mouth feeling the warmth from his.

"What was that for?"

"For lying to me and for making a promise you couldn't keep," Brooke said softly as she got up and walked out of the room.

Lucas brought his fingers to his lips and smiled.

Brooke leaned against the back of the door and smiled, his tongue rolling across her bright red lips.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was short, but I had to update and gymnastics is taking so much energy, I barely have any time to myself. I am not happy with this chapter, but here you go.**

**Next chapter there will be a time jump and the envelope John left behind…**

**Well I really need to practice for my competition and maybe do some homework, so I will have to finish with a thank you. I love thanking each and every one of you personally, but I can't. I am glad with the postive feedback. Thanks.**

**Again I kind of hate this chapter…but I hope you feel differently.**

**Also, I think one or two people asked me about writing other stories.**

**I would LOVE to. I just need ideas :). So if you have some that you want to see written, let me know, but I will think as well.**

**I would like to write a story with Lucas and Peyton as siblings though…I think that would be interesting. No matter what my stories are Brucas.**

**Ok thanks!!**

**-Brooke-**


	11. Beginning of an End

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. I will try not to have that long of a wait again, although writer's block might catch me one day. Thanks again.**

**There is a time jump in this chapter.**

**It is now December 16. (So about a month and a half jump).**

**-Brooke-**

"You need to just talk to her man," Nathan said as he lay on his back on his bed.

"I try, but every time I go near her she makes an excuse to walk away," Lucas pointed out as he threw of pair of jeans into his bag.

"Lucas how many girls have you slept with?" Nathan asked getting up.

"I…" he began.

"Exactly. You cannot even remember how many. Now, tell me, how many girls have you chased after?"

Lucas was silent and Nathan starred at him, knowing he had made his point.

"One," Lucas said softly, almost embarrassed.

"That is your answer. Don't give up so easily. Just, find a way," Nathan said simply, as if he was genius when it came to relationships.

"Just find a way," Lucas repeated, thoughts forming inside his blonde head.

**-OTH-**

"So Lucas was telling me…" Haley began as she was walking with Brooke to their lockers.

"Stop there tutor girl. I don't want to know," Brooke said, raising her hand.

"Why are you so hot and cold with him Brooke?" Haley asked, seriously.

"I am **not** hot and cold," Brooke, replied, her voice unwavering.

"Come on Brooke. He was with you when your Grandfather passed away 2 months ago. He wants to be with you, but all you do is push him further. One day, he just isn't going to be there and it will be too late," Haley said, as they approached their lockers.

"He does not like me Hales."

"Really Brooke? Well, then who else decorated your locker?" Haley asked with a smirk as she bounced away, not having to go to her locker anyways.

Brooke stood in front of her locker with her mouth open. She flipped the lock off of it and swung the door open. It was decorated just like she had done Lucas's, but only for cheerleading.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked approaching Brooke, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"You didn't have to," Brooke started but Lucas interrupted.

"No, but I wanted to. You decorate mine every game, I felt it was my turn to give back," Lucas replied, a smile permanently fixated on his face.

Brooke bit on her lower lip as she looked into his blue eyes. He never lost her gaze as he penetrated her hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Lucas, it is too sweet," Brooke said softly, almost inaudibly.

Lucas shrugged before he spoke, "You owe me."

"Why? What? How? I decorate yours all the time…" Brooke began, becoming infuriated.

"Slow down. Just sit next to me tonight on the bus. We leave after lunch and it is our first overnight game. I was thinking we could get to know each other," Lucas said, laughing at first, but becoming more serious towards his finish.

"Ok," Brooke said simply.

"Ok," Lucas repeated with a smile and walked away.

**-OTH-**

"Hey Lucas, I was thinking of snagging Brooke, you know how I can do it?" Nathan asked, joking around with Lucas as he approached him at lunch.

"Shut up man," Lucas said under his breath.

"Dude, you are turning red!" Nathan exclaimed, having a fit.

"Shut up Nathan," Lucas replied.

"You know I am kidding. I am glad, really," Nathan said, and sincerely, he was.

"Thanks bro." Lucas responded back.

"Alright well I am going to go find Haley. Meet me in the locker room before the bus," Nathan said, waving behind him as he walked away, leaving Lucas by himself.

Lucas was walking to the cafeteria when he felt a hand along his arm, pulling him behind the library, which was situated, adjacent to his destination.

"Wha-" Lucas began.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry for being mean and then nice and then being mean. I am sorry for pushing you away when all you were being was nice…" Brooke rambled, her back pressed along the tutor style building, Lucas standing in front of her, a smile growing on his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just lost someone close to you. We aren't exactly friends and I was pushing myself onto the situation. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," Lucas rejoined.

"I'm sorry for this," Brooke said coolly as she reached up, putting her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face towards her.

She could feel his warm, shaky breath along her neck. Her stomach exploded as her eyes sealed shut, crashing her plump lips onto his, capturing him.

She could feel his tongue immediately run along the edge of his mouth. His arms enclosed any area between them, bringing the brunette close to him. Her stomach onto his, her back arched.

Lucas pulled back from the kiss, but only after he felt Brooke's lips leave his own. His eyes flickered open and the first thing he saw was Brooke. She was confident and sexy, most of the time. However, this time, she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you didn't do it earlier," Lucas smiled, resting his arms along the wall, forcing her back against the wall.

"What does this make us?" Brooke asked, shifting uncomfortably onto her left foot.

"What does you want us to be?" Lucas asked, his face inching closer to hers.

"Friends with benefits," Brooke suggested, causing Lucas's face to snap backwards.

"If that is what you want from me, then no," Lucas said adamantly.

"Why, you do it with every other girl," Brooke pointed out.

"I do benefits, not the friends. God, Brooke. Why can't you see that I want you! You, meaning the girl that spends an hour in front of a mirror before class, when you don't even need 5 minutes I want the girl that stands in front of me exposed, rather than the girl barricaded with armor!" Lucas shouted.

"You want the real Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked slowly and softly.

Lucas nodded like she finally understood.

"I don't know who that is," Brooke told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Then let's find out, together," Lucas smiled and offered his hand to her.

"What do I do about Chase?" Brooke asked, putting her hand in his.

"There is still a Chase?" Lucas asked, somewhat repulsed, somewhat angered.

"Kind of," Brooke cringed.

"Well looks like the real Brooke Davis is not the brightest bulb," Lucas smiled and Brooke chuckled.

"Not the brightest, but definitely the most sparkly," Brooke smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"Do light bulbs even sparkle?" Lucas asked.

"The Brooke Bulb does," Brooke stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well then I shall have my whole dorm room and house installed with them."

"Great," Brooke chuckled.

"Then, when I turn you on…" Lucas began and Brooke smacked him lightly.

"When does that happen?" she asked rhetorically.

"Kind of like right now," Lucas said smoothly as he trapped her once again against a nearby wall, capturing her lips with his own.

Their lips collided, moving against each other with persistence and grace. Lucas brought his face down to her neck, lightly capturing her warm skin, exploring her.

A moan escaped Brooke's lips, light and airy. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him back up to her, thrusting her hips towards his. He chuckled as he grabbed onto her ass, pulling her against him as they tumbled backwards.

"Turned on?" Lucas asked.

He was answered by the look of desire in Brooke's eyes as her breathing subsided.

"Now where is the off button?" he asked, as he began tickling Brooke.

"Stop," she shouted, laughing hysterically as Lucas continued.

"I heard someone say stop…" Chase rushed as he appeared from the corner causing Brooke and Luke to stop dead in their tracks.

"Chase," Brooke smiled, but looked back at Lucas.

"Lucas, she is my girlfriend, can you keep your hands off of you?" Chase asked smugly, wrapping his arm around Brooke's waist.

"About that Chase," Brooke said tightening her neck muscles.

"What baby?" Chase asked.

"I don't want to be a Clean Teen anymore…" Brooke hinted.

"Oh, well, I mean you don't have to be," Chase stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with her decision.

"I feel like our relationship is a butterfly. We had a nice fly, but now, our wings are falling off," Brooke said and Lucas stifled laughter in the distance.

"Are you telling me I am a dying butterfly?" Chase asked appalled, and Lucas could not keep it in anymore as he started laughing as hard as he could, receiving a glare from Brooke.

"No Chase! Just…our relationship," Brooke smiled weakly.

"Are you breaking up with me, for him?" Chase asked angry, pointing at Lucas.

"Chase, please, don't be mad…" Brooke pleaded.

"Why are you doing this? Just because your grandfather wrote that stupid letter?" Chased asked.

"Don't you dare bring him into any of this," Brooke yelled.

"Why, Brooke? I mean the only reason you are even considering that asshole is because your grandpa liked him. Stop trying to love for him. Newsflash, he isn't here anymore," Chase sneered.

"You son of a bitch," Brooke yelled as she slapped him as hard as she could, causing Chase to stumble backwards.

"Fuck you Brooke," Chase exclaimed, holding the side of his face, his nose dripping blood.

Brooke stumbled backwards as she felt his cold hand slap her across her face, sending her back flying. She waited until she hit the cold concrete, but she only felt the strong arms picking her back up, letting go only for a split second.

"Get your ass away from me right now," Lucas warned, punching Chase whom, once he caught his balance, fled.

"Come here Pretty Girl, let me see," Lucas said softly, lifting Brooke's chin up, to get a good look at the damage.

"Will you get expelled, for punching him?" Brooke asked softly as Lucas caressed her cheek.

"Brooke, I would do anything for you," he said sincerely.

"If I let you in. Will you promise to…" Brooke began, her voice shaking.

"Never," Lucas smiled as he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head in the process.

"Don't say never, just promise," Brooke whispered, still laying flat against Lucas.

"I promise."

**-OTH-**

**My Bumblebee,**

**This letter is not to thank you for the good times we have shared or remember the times we have laughed and cried. Instead, it is a reminder; a reminder to live life to its fullest. Life is a special gift, and a gift that should not be left wrapped or worse, half-wrapped. You are a special girl, inside and out. You came into my life and from that moment on, I knew I was trapped. Your parents can travel to the end of the world, leaving you behind, but they are the ones missing out on the real world. You, Brooke Davis, are my world. I would travel as far as I had to, to find your shining face. You were never one to stand in a crowd. Instead, you made your voice known. If you could watch from a distance the way you affect the world, you might understand why so many people are drawn to you. You, Brooke Davis, are more than just a pretty face.**

**For many years, boys have followed you because of your looks. How do I know this? Well, Brooke, the only answer, I can give you, is that I am your grandfather, and I always will be. Other than that, I cannot give away my secrets, but I do know more than you would like me to. Don't worry, I never told your grandmother, although, she probably has caught on. I always wanted you to bring me home a gentleman. A young man that treasures life, just like I did when I was young. Well, Brooke, you did bring home a fine man. Lucas Scott is the kind of man I wish you would spend your life with. Then I come to the knowledge that he is indeed, not even your boyfriend. It is not too late to change that my love. Your grandmother and I were just like the two of you. Then, one day, I turned to her on the train and asked her if she would be my girlfriend, in those words. Years later, my dear, things have only gotten better.**

**Death is a funny thing. You always expect it, sometimes you wait for it, but the second it threatens you; you are always surprised. I knew I was dying, which makes the process easier, for me at least. I can say my goodbyes and tell everyone about the impact they made on me. I can live out my final days and really treasure it, as if it was my last. However, I do not want to leave you. Do not ever put that thought in your head, especially when you find out I am not on medication. I have been waiting. Honestly, Brooke, sometimes I am simply tired of living. As much as I want to see you grow up and have a family, I wonder, what is after that. I have your grandmother, you, the farm, and my friends, but after that, I have lived. I have no regrets. Brooke, my bumblebee, dying is easier, when you have no regrets.**

**As I started this letter, life is a gift. Do not waste it, because there are so many that would love another chance. If you do not use every gift you are giving, then you mind as well give those gifts to someone else that can express their gratitude and love for life. I would rather you do nothing than only give half of what you can. You have so much potential, Brooke; more than I have seen in a long time.**

**If I could give you a few pieces of advice Brooke, this is what they would be: 1. Dress nicely. I have seen far too many children (yes, you are still a child) dressing like adults. Back in my day…well I will not force you to suffer through anymore of those stories. Just know, I will be watching you. 2. Live. 3. Lucas. You are probably reading this letter with a confused look on your face. Honey, I know you better than you wish I did. He is the kind of boy that will make you happy. He is the kind of boy that will allow you to finally unwrap the gift you were given. Also, for selfish reasons, I like him. **

**This letter is nothing like what I wish it would be. I would love to tell you everything and anything. We have spent many nights in the barn doing that very thing. However, Brooke, I need you to trust me in that, your life is just beginning. I am gone physically, but mentally, emotionally, and spiritually I will forever be with you. **

**Finally, Brooke, be your self. Find the one guy (even if it is not Lucas) that helps you discover the real you.**

**I love you my Bumblebee,**

**Your Grandfather.**

Brooke wiped the tear from her eyes as she starred out the window of the moving bus.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her next to him, the letter falling onto her lap.

He looked into her eyes before he spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled at the words, knowing what her grandmother must have felt when her grandfather asked her those same words.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for not updating faster. Also for everyone who reads my other story, I made a note about Sophia Bush appearing on the late night show. She has canceled it due to getting her tonsils out. Just to let everyone know, in case you were planning on watching. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks:**

**Flipflopgal**- Thank you for the review. I am so glad you liked the kiss and everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new relationship dynamics. Thanks!

**Othfan326**- Thank you so much for the review. That is just the beginning, but probably the end for a little awhile. I want to create a bit of stability between the two first and then things might get unleashed…you never know! Thanks again.

**Hot Boy Wayne**- Thank you for such a sweet review. This chapter was a bit longer, but still not my normal length. At least, I don't think. The chapters will get longer once summer begins. Thanks again.

**NYGIRL09**- Thank you for the review, I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, thanks.

**Princesakarlita411**- Thank you for the review, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I am doing a story Savor the Summer while you Ponder the Past. That story has Lucas and Peyton as siblings. These two stories are pretty different, but if you are interested, check it out. Thanks again.

**CheerandBrood323**- Cass, thank you for the review! I love the Brucas in the OTH episodes right now…they are pretty darn cute. I also have complete faith that Pucas does nothing to make me gag. I will not give anything away, but if you haven't read anything and saw the preview for the next chapter, have faith! I am writing the story with them as siblings, check my profile for the link. Thanks again.

**Forevergh13**- Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't too thrilled with Lucas when I was writing the chapter, so that might have something to do with him being a jerk. My feelings always get in the way of my writing; I cannot help it. Through the next chapter, in a major way, you will see how Lucas is feeling and all of his concerns. It will be like getting a free pass inside Lucas Scott's thoughts. Luke cares…of course he does! Thanks again for the review.

**OTHbrucas4ever**- Thank you for the review, I am glad you liked the chapter. I was not (still am not) happy with it, but I am glad you thought otherwise. I guess I would rather it that way, then me love a chapter, you all end up hating. Thanks again!

**Chophia-brucaslove**- Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you were tired of them fighting. Well… things are changing.

**Bella**-Thank you for the review, I am glad to see you enjoyed the last update. I had to have Lucas stop. First, I do want their first time to be meaningful and also, I think it shows he cares and that Brooke is not just another girl to him. Thanks again.

**Liz457**- Thank you for the review. Sorry it took a while to update. I hope it won't be as long next time.

**ChadAndSophie**- Thank you so much for the review Jelena. I am glad you liked the last chapter. I am a lot happier with this one, although I, personally, feel that I write better when I am writing drama. Right now, everything is on shaky grounds, without being too dramatic. It's okay about any mistakes, I make them all the time, and half the time I am not even tired. Thanks again!

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt-** Thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed!

**Brooke D**- Thank you for the review. Obviously you have already taken your test, but I hope you did well on it. I love all of your reviews, so I think it is sweet that you even wrote a review when you had a huge test the next day. Thanks again!

**Illeandra**- Thank you for the review. I am happy that you enjoyed the pervious chapter and the contents in it. I tried to put myself into that situation. If I had asked my friend to keep a promise that I knew the back of my mind that I couldn't keep, then they broke it. I tried to write from her perspective, but since that has never happened to me, I thought that was kind of difficult. Thanks again.

**Brucas2006**- Thank you for the review. I don't want to say too much in case you, or anyone else, read this before the chapter, so I just have thanks :).

**Brucas333**- Thank you for the review. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I still have a lot of homework that needs to get done. Actually, it hasn't been started yet, so I will have to get to that. I have started the sibling story; the link is in my profile. Thanks again.

**Brucas Equals Love**- Thank you for the review. Brooke and Lucas will have a few chapters off, not really talking about the death or anything. In the next few chapters they will be working on each other and exploring the other person. Then when the right time comes, not sure when, those feelings will resurface and for the last time there will be a dramatic dynamic between those two and a few others. That will be the last major thing, where everything will be settled. Thanks again.

**LBHNluver**- Thank you for the review. I love farms and horses, so I had to include that. I am glad you enjoyed Grandpa John and his character. He is out of the story physically but other than that, he will still play a role in Brooke's life as well as a few other's, and one unexpected life. Thank you so much for the review, it was flattering.

**Othfan22**- Thank you for the review. I am sorry I couldn't update last night. I had so much homework; it was unbearable. Sadly, tonight, I have even more, which I have yet to start, and it is almost 9:00 pm. Oh well, I wanted to post and I know the reviews will make it all worth it. Thanks again

**-Brooke-**


	12. AN

A/N- Hey, this is Brooke (BabyBlueBrooke03)

**A/N- Hey, this is Brooke (BabyBlueBrooke03).**

**I want to apologize for everyone thinking this is an update. I know that it has been literally months since I last updated, and I am so sorry. Right now, I am really sick, and was in the hospital all last week, getting tests run. For a while I had forgotten how many people were enjoying my stories, and writing was just pushed back. Gymnastics takes a large toll on me, so finding time to write, is sometimes very difficult. I will work my hardest to have an update tonight for one of my stories, and the other story will be update tomorrow. I will work so hard, I am so sorry.**

**Updates might not be as frequent because whatever I have really takes a toll on me, but I will do my best to update once a week. Thanks again for all the PM.**

**-Brooke-**


	13. One Step Forward, One Step Back

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- I think saying sorry doesn't even begin to make up for me not updating. But for those still interested in the story, here is the next chapter. Please let me know if its confusing or anything!!**

**-Brooke-**

Brooke had never known how quickly her life could change. It was only months ago that parties and alcohol controlled her life. Sex was a high note on the piano scales, hard to hit unless you were a professional, or a natural. Some girls worried days on end if they would ever be wanted, if a guy would ever rip the buttons of their shirt like they had seen in the movies. Some girls worried about if they would be good. Would their natural instincts take over? Is it something where practice makes perfect? They would give themselves scenarios and wonder how would they react.

Brooke, she never lie in bed wondering how she would do something. Rather, she would just do it. Sex was easy to her and being needed by guys was something she was used to. She had never been turned down, that is, until one boy came into her life.

**Flashback**

_**Flashback**_

_**Brooke wiped the tear from her eyes as she starred out the window of the moving bus.**_

_**Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her next to him, the letter falling onto her lap.**_

_**He looked into her eyes before he spoke.**_

_**"Will you be my girlfriend, Brooke Davis?"**_

_**Brooke smiled at the words, knowing what her grandmother must have felt when her grandfather asked her those same words. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes glanced across the basketball court, and there he was. Lucas Scott #3. His muscles pulsated under the sleeveless uniform, his biceps straining as he boxed his opponent out. But the second his eyes met hers, she saw sadness and hurt, quickly covered by anger. One boy, the boy, had come into her life, and Brooke ran away.

_**Flashback**_

_**Brooke's eyes met Lucas's, the letter lying in between the two of them. His words were raw, penetrating through the depths of her skin. She felt safe. She felt at ease. But these aren't the feelings you are supposed to feel. You aren't supposed to feel happy and loving, when the one person you loved most in the world was snatched from underneath your feet. Her world was still rocky. Her feelings still unprocessed. Her mind was in a whirlwind.**_

_**She wanted to say yes. She wanted more than anything to take his larger hand in hers and kiss his lips until they became red. She wanted to hold him until the ground beneath her was still and steady. But she just couldn't.**_

_**She couldn't help but wonder if he wanted her, because of her grandfather. The thought of him pitying her was repulsing, and the thought that he felt obligated to date her, was illogical. **_

_**Brooke learned at early age, you cannot always get what you want. Emotionally, she was deprived. So, why should now be any different. Why should she be given happiness, now?**_

_**So she did all she knew and ignored her heart. She ignored the aching feeling trembling in her veins, and the soft voice in her head telling her for once to listen to her heart. **_

_**She wanted his eyes fall to the bus seat, a small tear in the cloth. She saw his ears tug at his head, reaching out further for the words that didn't come from his mouth. She watched as he processed what she said. And, she watched him walk away.**_

_**She had told him she couldn't be his girlfriend, not now, not ever. She had told him that just because her grandparents had a successful relationship and then marriage, didn't mean it worked for everyone. She had told him that just because her grandfather had taken a liking to him, didn't mean squat. She had told him, she hated him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

It wasn't true. Nothing she said held any truth. She loved him, more than she wanted to admit. She wanted to be with him, more than she could fathom. Lucas Scott had become her constant, her anchor in rough waters.

She could feel his warm lips against hers, begging for an entrance she would grant any day of the year. She could feel his hands upon her, caressing her back, feeling her skin burn from his touch. His eyes, blue and mysterious, loving and secure, delving into her, own, uncovering the wounds of her untended heart.

It was only yesterday that she struck down his proposal of a relationship with him. It was only yesterday that his lips were hot on hers, their hair, tangled into a pile of blonde and brown. But it was too soon. The feelings were too much.

She loved her grandfather, more than any words could ever describe. Twice she had gone to dial his number, only to hang up when realization hit. She didn't deserve to be happy when her grandfather had just died. She didn't deserve a new and blossoming relationship, when her grandmother's one true love, was simply, gone.

Not too long ago Brooke Davis drank until her head spun, and partied until the music took over. Not too long ago, Brooke Davis was lost in a world of deception and hatred. She fought to survive, her smile unwavering, her heart, a pump of steel. Then, she changed, or actually, she was changed. Lucas Scott, an ass in the beginning, showed her that love could happen to her. He showed her that a touch can be soft and a kiss can hold passion. Then the worst thing happened, and she lost it all. But, is it harder to lose what you cannot control, or lose what you can?

The basketball soared through the netting of the basket, a blare echoing from the clock. 4th quarter was beginning, and it could not end fast enough for the brunette. Her mouth hurt from forcing a smile, and her feet ached from bouncing up and down. Normally, she loved cheerleading. Today, it was just one more thing to do. It was a chore. The away games were supposed to bring the basketball players and cheerleaders together, in more ways than one. It was the night that Valentines Day would vie for, well, sex wise. Each bed was occupied, but no sleeping was done. This away game would be no different for everyone else in the gym from Tree Hill. Well, everyone else, except for Brooke Davis.

The look on Lucas Scott's face as she told him she hated him, was the single most painful thing she had experienced, after the death of her grandfather. Everything inside her told her otherwise, but she had done it, and now when he looked in her direction, she saw humiliation, hurt, pain, desperation, anger, and for some reason, she saw love and understanding.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an end of another quarter. Well, another 45 seconds, and the quarter would end. The crowd was at their feet, the score tied, and the clock ticking away the time.

The ball soared through court being passed from hands to hands.

She couldn't handle it all, the emotions and the intensity. It was not so much from the game, but the emotions and intensity, of her heart. So, with her pompoms thrown to the ground, she fled. Running seemed to be the easiest thing to do, when you can't face your problems.

**-OTH-**

"Scott where the hell are you going!" Whitey yelled from the sidelines, the sound of his clipboard slapping the floor was overclouded by the booming voice.

It took not but 5 seconds for Lucas to watch a tear run down Brooke's face and see her leave the gym to know something was wrong. It took but less than 5 seconds for Lucas to run off of the court, forcing a reserve onto the court, still dressed in his warm-ups. It took less than 5 seconds for Lucas to drop the basketball, simply drop the winning shot, and run out of the gym, to her.

Nathan tried to hold him back, but by the look in his eyes, Nathan knew who it was about. He had told Lucas to chase after Brooke only a day ago, and he couldn't stand in the way, not now.

His eye caught the blur of blue and bare skin round the corner as the door behind him slammed shut, and he knew, it was Brooke. He was angry with her, that much could be said. He was hurt, that was inevitable. But no matter what he was feeling towards her for rejecting him, he put that aside. He knew she was still grieving and he needed, no wanted, to be there for her.

"Brooke," he called out, her back to him. He saw her spine stiffen, her neck tense, and her arm juggle with something in her hand, finding her purse before she turned around.

"Luke," she said, her voice just like her body, stiff. She clutched her bag, her knuckles white. Her eyes were not red and teary but unemotional and cold.

"Are you- are you okay?" he asked, not sure how to approach her. Had it been yesterday, he would have held her in his arms, feeling her sobs against his shoulder, knowing she still needed to let it out. But then again, and maybe this was selfish, but he hoped that some of her pent up emotion was set at him. He wanted her to feel something about him, and the silence between them, was not comforting. However, it was now and now was not the same.

**Flashback**

**Hearing the words "I hate you" uttered when you ask someone to be you girlfriend, does not make you happy, or remotely close to that. **

**He met her eyes, tears threatening to fall, but he knew her. Brooke Davis hated one thing above all else, and it was being weak. So instead of showing any sort of emotion, she sniffed back the tears, the salt stinging her eyes a little. **

**Inside she looked like a little girl, but her words were too cruel for a little girl. The raw words swallowed the air around him. Something told him, that this time, it was not an act of pain. She was not taking her pain out on him, yelling at him for what she lost, blaming him for something neither of them could help. This time, it was all on her. **

**End flashback**

"I'm fine," Brooke answered with a tight smile, her arms across her chest, as if protecting her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked, inching towards her, but she only stepped backwards, furthering the distance between them.

"There is nothing to talk about," Brooke replied, watching Lucas step towards her once again, but her feet were quick and the distance between them remained the same.

"If that's what you say," Lucas commented, his eyes not leaving hers.

The steps continued, one step forward, one step back. It continued well, until Brooke's back smacked the concrete of the solid wall behind her, and Lucas was fast to her.

"Move," Brooke said, her voice a command but Lucas made no effort.

"Give me your purse," Lucas said simply. The way she moved quickly to her purse when he had approached her in the beginning and how she held onto it tight now, he knew that whatever was wrong, was in the purse.

"That's what you want, huh? You want my purse with a cell phone, some pens, lip gloss, and tampons? Well Lucas don't be embarrassed," Brooke taunted, but her hand did not loosen its grip on the bag.

"Cut the crap Davis," Lucas said.

"I thought when I turned you down, you'd get the hint. I don't want to be with you, or around you. We weren't friends before my grandfather died and we sure as hell won't be after. You were there when I went through a rough patch and I will always be grateful for that. But this, you and me, it doesn't exist. We got caught up in the moment. I was hurt; I needed to feel something, anything. I kissed you because you were the only one that hadn't left me. And for _that_ I love you, but that is all. I don't want to do this. You're the ass and I'm the bitch. You have meaningless sex, and I do it to fill the void. If you want my body, you can sure as hell have it. If you want my heart, you mind as well give up, because you will never get it." Brooke yelled, her voice softening for a small period of time, before it erupted again.

"You want have sex with me? Fine. Let's do it," Lucas said simply.

"Fine," Brooke said, taken by surprised. She surely thought he would have yelled at her. After all when she had mentioned friends with benefits a little while back, he was set against it.

"You need to get it out of your system right? Why not now? We can fuck, since apparently we both are basically crazed sex maniacs. Then we can stop talking to each other. That's what you want, right?" Lucas asked, hiding all the emotion in his voice. Of course he didn't want this. He wanted all of it. He wanted to take her to dinner, have soft music playing in the background. He wanted to appreciate every inch of her, exploring a body he had wanted to uncover for so long. He wanted to wrap his arms around her bare body when they had both collapsed together. But this is now, and like he said, now is not always how it should be.

"Right," Brooke agreed.

"So do you want to take off your uniform here or do you need help?" Lucas smirked, remembering their date from the boy toy auction. She was drunk, to say the least, and her fingers could not, for the life of her, unzip her jeans. He had taken it upon himself to do it for her and at that moment, their chests pressed against each other, he wanted her. He wanted, needed, to be inside her, feeling her tighten around him. His ears needed to be eased with his name echoing from her mouth, her brain completely thoughtless. He wanted her to shake from the passion they were creating.

"I can do it myself," Brooke replied, kicking off her shoes.

"So we are going to do this? We are going to have sex for the first time, break down all this fucking tension? We are going to do the most intimate thing we can do and it all started because you didn't want to give me your purse. You do know I don't have a condom right? Well since you have sex _all_ the time, you should have plenty in that purse right, Brooke? Or wait, wasn't your last boyfriend a clean teen? So that means you haven't gotten any in wow, Brooke have you gotten any since you moved? How do I know you're not a fucking liar? You could be a virgin for all I know. But hell I know you're not. It's obvious." Lucas yelled, but it was then that he continued, was his voice soft, "You have sex because its better than feeling anything. You have sex because it's the one thing that is supposed to make someone feel complete. You want to feel complete. You want to feel that someone loves you. So, you give them your body, but never your heart. It's easier to break someone's heart than give it to someone and hope it doesn't shatter. You want…" Lucas continued, until he was interrupted.

"Fine! Okay Lucas. You want a fucking a condom? Huh? What else do you want in my purse? Some Midol? Mascara in case you need to look pretty for Tim? What the hell do you want? Want this keychain? How about the keys to my car or oh how about my hotel card, then you can come and get it anytime you want! Or what about this? Do you want this picture of you and me? God whatever, just have it all. I don't even care anymore," Brooke, yelled as she threw her purse at his chest, all the contents pouring onto the floor. Once again she ran, but this time he just watched her. He had gone too far.

He picked up the picture on the floor. It was of the two of them together, sleeping on her bed in her grandparent's house. His arm was draped over her waist, and her face was cuddled against his strong chest. Lucas had been unaware this picture even existed, until now.

He was confused, and what he needed to do was give her space. Sometimes the hardest thing is the best.

He picked up the purse, throwing everything else back in. It was then, that he found what she had been trying to hide.

Valium. One word printed in bold along the container. Her doctor had prescribed it, an antidepressant to help her cope with her grandfather's death. The only problem was the prescription should last for at least another month, meaning there should be at least 30 more capsules. Instead, there was one, broken in half.

Overdosing on Valium was fatal. It was then that Lucas really realized how much she wasn't dealing with. So he ran after her again, leaving the basketball game that had ended a while ago, behind him. In this case, space was the worst thing.

**A/N- I really hope this chapter is not confusing, but you never know. I apologize again for not updating.**

**-Brooke-**


	14. You Have Me

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter is not very long, but I have like no time with school, but you can expect a nice long update this weekend! **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**-Brooke-**

Lucas could hardly wrap his head around the fact that Brooke Davis, the bubbliest person he knew, was possibly overdosing on a fatal anti-depressant. It was not even a split second from when he grabbed the bottle to when he ran out of the opposing school, leaving the game behind him, his teammates in the locker room, either cheering a victory or sullen over a defeat. But, basketball was his least of his worries.

"Brooke," Lucas called out, his eyes scouring the drone hallways, void of any sort of color or decoration. No one answered his call, not to his surprise. He had known Brooke would take off and he could only hope that in the time it took him to find her, she hadn't done anything she would regret.

They had taken a bus to the game, the whole team. That was a comforting fact because obviously Brooke could not get as far on foot as she could with an automobile. But that also meant there was a potential danger, her walking by herself, seemingly distraught. Guys preyed on girls like that, vulnerable and unsuspecting.

"God damn it!" Lucas yelled frustratingly as he exited the school, no sign of Brooke. He wanted to find her. He needed to find her.

**-OTH-**

Brooke could feel her body collapse along the hotel wall. She had taken a taxi and was glad it had gotten to her, when it had. Lucas's voice could be heard in the distance, and he was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

Her mind was racing, thoughts running through her head like a stampede of animals running to a watering hole. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget all about today, forget all about the last few months, and forget the gnawing feeling at her heart every time she saw Lucas.

She didn't mean to hurt him, but then again, she didn't mean to do a lot of things. She didn't mean to take all the Valium she had been taking. But with all that she was dealing with, it just, even for a moment, made everything go away. For a split second, she was able to feel at peace with herself and feel like a normal teenage girl.

As her head hit the pillow of her bed, her head continued to swarm. She wasn't happy, not with her life, not with anything. She didn't want to live like this. She had no intention of committing suicide, or anything of that sort, but she wanted more than anything to find a way to ease the pain, and if Valium did that, then she was going to use it. She didn't care what the doctor advised, or what Lucas said. It was the one thing Brooke had control over at the moment and she was going to seize it.

"Brooke, open the door."

The loud voice and the pounding fist on the other side of her door made Brooke shoot up in bed, grabbing her head, feeling the sudden rush of her movement.

"Go away Lucas," she said tiredly and whether he heard her or not, she didn't know. But, the voice and his fist continued, unyielding.

"Brooke, open the door," he repeated causing Brooke to sigh. He was not going to give up and she knew that. Figuring it was easier to get the confrontation over with before everyone came back to the hotel, Brooke walked over to the door, glancing in the wall mirror before she opened it. Her eyes were kind of puffy from crying and the tip of her nose was bright red. Her brunette hair was sticking the side of her face and back of her neck. Too her, she looked like shit.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Brooke asked opening the door, her voice tired. She was in no mood to deal with this.

"For you to talk to me, Brooke," Lucas said seriously, pushing her aside as to get through the door, and then taking her by the hand, lightly pushing her against the bed to sit down.

"I don't want to talk," Brooke replied, her voice not wavering.

"Fine, then I will," Lucas concluded. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Valium? Brooke that is the fucking stupidest thing you could do. Are you asking to die? Huh? Look at me Brooke!" Lucas yelled, watching her face fall to the ground as he spoke to her. Sure he was being tough, but they call it tough love right?

Brooke raised her head, looking at him in the eye. He had never seen such coldness from her, ever. It was a look of pure hatred and it broke his heart into a million pieces.

"I said, I don't want to talk," Brooke replied, her voice stern, hoping to get her point across.

"Why won't you let me in?" Lucas asked softly, kneeling down in front of her.

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, in your room, but I want to be in your heart. I want to be someone that you can trust enough to come to when you are hurt or in pain. I want to be there when you cry and when you smile, laugh and yell," Lucas answered honestly, killing Brooke a little inside.

"You can't be that person, not now, not ever," Brooke answered simply.

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't. You want to know why? Because Luke, I don't want you to be. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get that through the fucking head of yours? I can do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want to. I don't need to come to you and ask permission, you are not my mom, my dad, and sure as hell you are not my boyfriend," Brooke yelled, immediately regretting the last word.

"Fuck you Brooke Davis. I try my hardest to be here for you because I know you are hurting. But, do you know how much it kills me to see you in your fucking cheerleading uniform dancing around the sidelines? Huh? I am here for _you_. I am sorry you lost your grandfather Brooke. You have no idea. I would do anything to get him back, for _you_. But you need to come to terms with the fact that life doesn't stop and you cannot drown your sorrows okay. If someone is willing to help you, be there for you, you have to be strong enough and let him or her. You put up these goddamn barriers that nobody can break down and the second they do you cast them away." Lucas yelled.

"You don't know what its like okay, to have 1 person in the world and suddenly, they are gone. You have your mom and Nathan and hell whether you like it or not, you have your dad. I had one person and they are gone."

"You have me, Brooke," Lucas said, getting up to go stand next to her, having watched her walk away during her heartrending response a second ago.

"Do I? Or, do I have you for the time being? Do I have you because I am in pain or do I have you because you _really_ care? Would you do anything for me…" Brooke began but Lucas was quick to interrupt.

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Then let me do this, alone. Let me go through this how I need to go through this, not how you think I should go through this," Brooke pleaded.

"And if I let you do this, alone, will you promise to let me in, when you're ready?" Lucas asked, in his heart having no intention of leaving the broken girl before him, fend for herself.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"So this is how it is going to be with us from now on? We went from hating each other, to being so close, and now… we are nothing?" Lucas asked.

"We never were anything, Lucas," Brooke said in response, and Lucas wondered how many times she rehearsed it so she could say that to him, with no tears. Or maybe she was speaking the truth.

"Right, we never were anything," Lucas repeated, as he walked out of the room, leaving Brooke to herself. Because after all, that is what she claimed she wanted.

**-OTH-**

The night progressed slowly, for the both of them. The basketball team had come back into the hotel cheering and yelling, obviously having have won of the game with only seconds to spare. But Lucas didn't care.

It was 2 am; the moon shining in the distance, illuminating his room that he was the only occupant of. He was sharing room with Nathan in the beginning, but rooms were switched and he ended up being by himself. It would have been perfect, had he been able to share it with Brooke. But, she was a floor up and didn't want anything to do with him.

He wanted desperately to take away any pain she felt. He wanted to make it okay, but he knew he couldn't. He could act as a distraction, but in the end, it really was Brooke that needed to deal with everything. He couldn't save her, and it killed him to think that.

But, he was angry. At first when she had turned him down, he was hurt. But now, with the words she spoke to him, he was angry. He had done nothing to deserve this. He had been there even when Chase, her boyfriend, had disappeared. He had held her, acted as her punching bad, and as her tissue, her tears drenching his shirts. He knew she was still dealing with John's death, but Lucas knew the more she dwelled on losing him, the harder it would be for her to return to her normal life.

He heard a light knock on his door, and as his feet hit the ground, he realized how tired he actually was.

He opened the door softly, only a pair of sweatpants along his legs. It was less than a second from when he opened to the door, to when he felt cold arms wrap around his neck.

"He's really gone, Luke," Brooke cried, throwing herself into his arms, burrowing her head into his neck.

Lucas patted one hand along her back, kicking the door closed, as he stood, in the center of his room, holding his broken Pretty Girl.

"I know baby," Lucas said softly, kissing the top of her hair.

"I'm never going to see him again," Brooke cried, clutching onto Lucas for dear life.

"Shh, yes you will." Lucas soothed.

"I have you?" Brooke asked, for the first time looking Lucas in the eyes. She was beautiful.

"Whether you like it or not," Lucas smiled. Brooke looked up at his soft eyes and for the first time decided to let him in.

**A/N- Thank you for reading! You all are great! I can't personally thank everyone today because homework is calling my name, which it has been all week. But thank you so much. I will update this weekend and you can expect some personal thank yous (:**

**-Brooke-**


	15. That is How the Story Goes

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- Hey, this is Kate (Brooke's twin sister.) She asked me to post this for her. I am not sure if any of you know this, but she has been sick for awhile, and we thought she was getting better, but she has fallen back again. She was diagnosed with NHL Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. about 3 weeks ago. Right now she is really sick, and she won't be able to write. Therefore, she did her best and had the story finished. **

**She apologizes if it is rushed, but this is the best she could do.**

**Love,**

**Kate.**

It was too early to be awake. Well, it was too early to be awake, if you had gone to asleep around 3 am.

Lucas opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his orbs adjusted to the amount of light that streamed into the hotel room from the blinds. The clock blinked 6:45, which meant he had 15 more minutes of sleep before the alarm would blare and he would be forced to leave his comfortable position. He even contemplated about turning the alarm clock off, but the idea of an angry Whitey storming into his room was enough for him to side against it.

His eyes glanced beside him and a smile poked his cheeks. Brooke Davis was lying in his arms. Brooke Davis. He didn't know why it took him forever to wrap his head around the idea that he and Brooke lay next to year, very close might he add, in a bed, in a hotel.

She smelled amazing. Who would have thought someone could smell so good after a night of tears and restless sleep? Her brunette hair was strewn across the side of her face and pillows, but unlike her messy hair, her face was calm and peaceful.

Not knowing the next time he would be in this position, his pretty girl lying next to him, Lucas pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes, and relishing the feeling of her warm body next to his.

**-OTH-**

Brooke kept her eyes closed. She really did not want to wake up. It was too early and there was apart of her that didn't want to face Lucas. She hated being vulnerable, and coming to him last night really showed her vulnerability. She wanted to be strong, but even she knew, that sometimes the world just got the better of her. She felt Lucas's arm tighten around her, bringing her body closer to his.

Her eyes lightly fluttered open, looking at his closed ones. Lucas Scott was holding her. She felt happy and warm, two emotions she hadn't felt since the death of her grandfather. Maybe, maybe if she could just let all her barriers down, she could feel like this all the time, and not just when she swallowed pill after pill.

Not knowing the next time she would by lying in bed with the handsome boy before her, she cuddled her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Slowly she drifted back into sleep, loving the feeling of being in his arms. She fell asleep feeling safe.

**-OTH-**

"Damn it," Lucas muttered as the alarm block sounded behind him on the end table. He had _just_ fallen back to sleep when the stupid electronic decided to wake him back up. He kept one arm secure around Brooke, the other flailing around him trying to smack the snooze button.

"Turn it off," Brooke groaned, shifting in the bed, her eyes still shut.

"I'm trying, Brooke," Lucas said obviously.

"Ugh," Brooke groaned again, rolling out of Lucas's arms, and walking over to the bedside table, yanking the clock cord out from the wall.

"Well that's one way to shut that thing off," Lucas chuckled, stretching his arms as he sat up in bed.

"Now I can go back to sleep," Brooke smiled, plopping herself down on the nearby couch.

"Nope, we have to be on the bus in 45 minutes. So that means shower, packing, and breakfast," Lucas said. Packing for him was no big deal; he would just throw everything in a bag and leave the hotel room. But, he knew Brooke and the amount she had brought with her.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed shooting from the bed.

"You need to…" Lucas began.

"No I heard you. What the hell were you thinking setting the alarm for 7? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Lucas this is your entire fault," Brooke complained, storming towards the door.

"Hey," Lucas called causing Brooke to turn around as she opened the door.

"What? I have to go pack and…" Brooke began.

"You good?" Lucas cut her off.

"No," Brooke replied as she watched Lucas's face fall. "But getting there," Brooke finished with a soft smile, closing the door gently behind her.

**-OTH-**

The months came and went, like a soft blowing wind, rustling the leaves that blow in their path. Some days were harder than others, and some days, the world was right where you wanted it to be.

In 2 years Brooke and Lucas had overcome adversaries. They had developed a friendship that most people could only dream of. They depended on each other, they looked out for each other, and most importantly, they knew each other. Lucas knew when Brooke was having a day, before she spoke a word. He knew the moment she was about to cry, was when her right eye would flicker just slightly, or the moment she was going to faint, was when her nose cringed for a brief second.

He had seen her worse days and been there when she couldn't even get herself off of the ground. She had suffered when her grandfather died, and turning away from Valium, had proved to be harder than she thought it was going to be. Lucas was there to take away the capsules, to crush them into a million and one pieces. He saved her, in every single way he could.

But sometimes his presence wasn't enough, and he understood that. Some days Brooke wanted to be alone; she needed to just think.

The first month after her grandfather died was the toughest, and holidays were no easy swing. But she was learning to cope, and Lucas was learning how to help her.

He had asked her out, last year. It was the first snow of the year and she looked beautiful. Their friendship had gone through a lot, but so had they. There were feelings there, between both of them, but Lucas had suppressed his, until he knew she was ready.

But he had done it. He had reached out of his comfort zone, and taken her hand, gently guiding her to a bench, the snow settling on it. He asked her how she was feeling, was she okay? He had gently brushed her hair from her face and told her how amazing her was, how amazing she had been, and how amazing she would grow to be. He had told her that he wanted to be there, when she grew to be the woman he knew she would become. He wanted to be there as more than a friend. Before he finished his speech, she landed in his arms, her warm, tender lips collapsing onto his.

It wasn't long until they had found their way up to her dorm room, their bodies melding into one, the snow falling softly in the distance.

It was slow and steady, just like their relationship had been. Lucas had taken time to explore her body, caressing her stomach, lingering on her skin. His lips massaged her neck, and his tongued wrestled with hers. He had taken the time to get to know her, and they made love, their first time.

He gently slid inside of her, waiting for her to adjust. She was tight so it took a moment, but he would have waited forever for her to adjust to his size. They moved in rhythm as he thrust in and out of her, their breathing filling the stuffy air. Her hair clung to her cheeks as she felt a pleasure she had never experienced. It was up until then, that Brooke had, had sex. But now, she had made love, and they were two completely different things.

Lucas could still remember the way her eyes closed gently as he rubbed her, her moan filling his ears with delight. He had grown hard quickly, and relished the feeling of her fingers over him. She had begged for his entrance, and he gave it to her. They came together, in perfect harmony.

In the end, they lie next to each other, their breathing slowly falling into a normal beat.

Lucas could remember her hand sliding into his, holding it. She looked into his eyes and they made love, again. It was like that, all through the night. They needed each other; it had been too long.

Of course, with their constant sexual activities, it wasn't long before Brooke was forced to take a test. Yes, the dreaded pregnancy test.

In most cases, it is a test that rips couples apart, but in this case, it brought them together.

Brooke became pregnant with twins, and Lucas was overjoyed. It took him a long time to fathom the idea that he was going to be a father, but the feeling he felt when the idea was processed, was indescribable.

The pregnancy was tough. Brooke was emotional, and cried herself to sleep for two months straight, making comments that her grandfather would never know his grandchildren.

It was tough, but they got through it all.

On April 27, Brooke gave birth to two beautiful health babies. John Lucas Scott was born first, and he was perfect, in every way. Named after his grandfather, he had a legacy to live up to. Next came Emily Nicole Scott was born second, and if it was possible, she was even smaller than her brother.

Brooke cried, and Lucas teared up as they held their children. Sure, they were young and unmarried, but when did that constitute happiness?

**-OTH-**

In the next 4 years, the babies had grown and took after their parents in many ways. John was a spitting image of Lucas, his personality could be deemed identical. He took a liking to basketball and it had become a routine for Lucas to take his 4-year-old son out onto the River Court every day, even if it was just for 15 minutes.

Emily was daddy's princess. She had light blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, just like her brother. Brooke even wondered if she had any contributions in this process. But then, Emily spoke, and Brooke knew she was hers.

Emily was a confident little girl, as confident as one can be when they are so little, and Emily was exceptionally little. She was free spirited though, a little troublemaker, but she was also loving and precious. She would just cuddle on her parent's laps, a little stuffed bunny in her arms.

Brooke and Lucas loved their children. When they were 2 years old, they decided to get married. It was soft and romantic, simple but beautiful. Lucas stayed in Tree Hill to coach the Ravens basketball team, while Brooke owned a small boutique a few blocks away. To an unsuspecting eye, they lived a perfect life.

But it was tough. Brooke would have her days when looking at her children would remind her of her grandfather. She had fallen back into pills right after the twins were born, and if Lucas hadn't been there for her, she wasn't sure she could have ever made it.

But no matter what happened, they were there for each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
